Little Black Dress
by MissEliza
Summary: Gabby decides to surprise Matt at his apartment and things become very hot very fast. They decide to keep their new relationship secret. But how long will it take until everybody finds out? (Multi Chapter) Rated M for the sexy moments ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oops I "M'd" it again. :) I had this idea in mind for a while and decided to write it down. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it. Would be nice if you could leave me a little review. :) But that's enough "talking". Enjoy!**

 **Good reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Gabby sat on the couch, a glass of red wine stood in front of her on the coffee table. She sighted. It has been a hard shift. They had to save a woman from a burning car and she almost got grilled if it wasn't for Casey. He covered her with his body to save her from the flames. Well, not from the flames within her body. She felt a little ashamed for being aroused in the middle of a rescue but damn, his body was so close and he smelled so good. After they had been back at the firehouse she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and wanted him. She had been in his office already, when Chout cut her short by asking her to help him restock the ambo. God, she had been very near to kill him.

She started laughing hysterically. This was insane. It had to stop. She couldn't be the victim of her hormones anymore, she had to do something about it. She poured the whole glass of wine down and went into the bathroom, taking the bottle with her. While taking a hot shower the red wine got into her system and she felt a little tipsy. Gabby stepped out of the shower and looked at her body in the mirror. "Damn it, girl, you're freaking amazing" She said to herself and smirked.

In her bedroom, she grabbed some lacy panties and a bra and her favorite little black dress. After another sip from the wine bottle she decided to act a little riskier. "Screw the lingerie" She thought and put on her sexy black dress with nothing beneath. Gabby run her fingers through her dark hair and applied her smoking hot red lipstick. She looked in the mirror next to her bed and gave herself some liquid courage, before she went to the hallway and put on some very high heels.

She grabbed her keys and headed to a very familiar apartment not that far from her own. When she arrived in front of his house, she felt a little nervous but the red wine gave her the courage to knock on his door.

She heard a noise inside and suddenly the door was opened. A pair of blue eyes were gazing at her and a smile appeared on his face.

There went her morality.

Gabby took a step forward, closing the gap between them and started kissing Matt like she had never kissed someone before. Instantly he opened his mouth and their tongues were fighting for dominance, while she pushed him back in his apartment and closed the door with a kick. Once inside, she started to unbutton his shirt, never stopping the passionate kiss.

He didn't say a word. He just kissed her back and his hands went down her waist and found her perfect round butt. He squeezed it and pulled her nearer to him. A moan came from her lips, when his hands started to slide under her dress. He noticed that she was wearing absolutely nothing beneath and his pants just felt a little tighter as before.

Gabby chuckled against his lips. "Well, Lieutenant Casey, I'm a naughty girl tonight."

"You don't say." He started kissing her neck and she moaned again.

"God, I wanted to do this for so long. I wanted you for so long. I love you, Matt."

Oh fuck. She shouldn't have said that. Not yet. But the red wine made her speaking the truth.

He stopped kissing her and cupped her face with his hands. His eyes were full of love. "Is that true?" She couldn't say anything, just nodded her head.

"God Gabby, you have no Idea how much I regretted blowing my chance at the Christmas party. How much I regretted not kissing you. I love you too, Gabby."

He kissed her again and carried her gently to his bedroom, where he unzipped her dress and threw his shirt on the ground.

Matt looked at her beautiful body, he took in every inch of her. She was gorgeous.

"You're overdressed." Gabby broke the silence and opened his belt and threw it next to his shirt on the ground. She could feel his need for her under her fingertips as she started to unzip his jeans. Matt moaned at the touch of her soft little hands. He closed his eyes while Gabby pushed his pants down and insert her hand into his boxers. Gently she stroked him before she got rid of the boxers too.

Matt attracted her to him and felt her bare chest against his. Her fingers all over his back, while kissing him. He lifted her up and she twined her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. Gently he carried her to his bed and laid her down on her back.

But Gabby had other plans. She attracted him to her and turned them around. Now Matt was lying on his back.

She started kissing his bare chest and moved down to his belly. She could feel his hardness against her boobs and it really turned her on.

There went the rest of her morality.

Gabby took a deep breath before she took him in her mouth. She started licking and moved her mouth slowly up and down his length.

Matts eyes were opened wide and he looked down in disbelief. Was this the sweet little Gabby he knew? He couldn't believe it. He wanted to say something to her but the only thing he could manage to say was: "Oh Gabby" He could feel her hot wet mouth against his dick and a wave of pleasure hit him. Her hands kneaded his balls while her tongue continued licking.

He couldn't think clearly anymore.

"Oh fuck, Gabby"

Gabby looked up to Matt and a satisfied grin appeared on her face. Yep. He was definitely losing his mind.

She decided to go a little further and took him very deep in her mouth so that she nearly choked. Matt closed his eyes and threw his head back as he felt her movement. He was very close to the edge.

Gabby felt his body tensing and she moved a little faster up and down his dick with her mouth. Her hands still caressing his balls.

"Oh Gabby, oh my God"

He tried to pull her up to him, but she refused. She looked up to him with a sexy smirk. "Oh, no Baby, I'll finish this job. I never do things halfhearted. Just relax and let me take care of you." She took him completely deep in her mouth and started licking and moving again. This time she went faster.

Matt felt another wave of pleasure hit him. He couldn't control himself anymore, his whole body was tensed up. Gabby looked up again with her big brown eyes targeting his deep blue eyes. That was too much for Matt. With a loud moan of pleasure, he came in her mouth. His whole body was shaking after this tremendous orgasm. He expected Gabby to spit it out but she swallowed everything and wiped her mouth. She had never done this before but this was Matt and she trusted him completely, plus the red wine did the rest.

"Wow Baby, that was…" Matt didn't find the words to describe what just happened.

"Phenomenal?" She tried to help him.

He grinned and turned her on her back. "Let's see if I can keep up with you"

"Oh baby, I bet you can't. I'm amazing"

"I'll get you for that!" He smirked and started licking her already hard nipple, stroking the other one with his hand. She straightened her back and moaned his name. His hands moved a little bit more south while his mouth still took care of her nipple. Slowly he started kissing her boobs, moving further to her belly before his lips found her sweet spot. As Gabby felt his tongue against her clit, a wave of pleasure hit her.

"Oh Baby, right there"

He entered her core with his index finger and started moving slowly, while his tongue still took care of her clit. He felt her body tense up. He looked at her. She laid on the bed, looking back at him with a pleased expression.

"Get on with it!"

He entered her again, this time with two fingers and he found that sweet spot inside her. He could feel her arousal. But he didn't move faster. Instead he started kissing the interior of her thighs.

Gabby tried to push his head back to her sweet spot.

"You are a little impatient, aren't you?

"Matthew Casey, who knew you're such a tease?"

"Oh, I can stop if you want" He smirked while pulling back.

Immediately Gabby grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her. "Don't you dare! Get on with it!"

"Yes Ma'm"

Matt placed his head between her legs and entered her again with his fingers massaging her g-spot. His tongue took care of her clit and Gabby placed her legs on his shoulders while moaning his name.

This time he moved faster, sliding in and out of her with his fingers.

Gabby pressed her hips against him, straightened her back and she knew she was very close. She massaged her nipples while he took care of her.

Matt replaced his fingers with his tongue and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He could feel her muscles twitching as her orgasm rocked her hard. She screamed his name together with some Spanish swearwords, before she felt back on the mattress breathing heavily.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say. Matt took her in his arms and kissed her. "Yep. That was amazing."

Gabby snuggled into his chest and looked up to him.

"So you think you're done?"

"Am I not?" He viewed her mischievous.

"No Mister, not at all."

Her hand started playing with his dick again and he reacted immediately. This time he didn't let her run the show. He pressed her into the mattress and placed his body over hers. They kissed passionately and his hands took care of her boobs once again. He could feel her fingernails on his back. There would definitely be scratches but he didn't care.

"Baby, no playing games this time. Just fuck me."

Did she really just say that? He didn't trust his ears.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

He didn't need another invitation. Gently he entered her core and waited a moment, letting her adjust to his size. Gabby rocked her hips against his and he started moving.

She twined her legs around his waist, pressing him deeper into her.

"Harder" She whispered in his ear and he obeyed. He could feel her hot wet core against his skin and moaned her name.

Gabby closed her eyes while Matt buried his head into her neck.

"Oh yes, faster, harder" She moaned. He increased his speed, feeling her tighten.

"Baby, I'm close" She murmured.

With the next thrust she came. Her orgasm let her whole body shake and just a second later Matt followed. She could feel him releasing inside her.

Matt's body collapsed against Gabby's. Her hands were stroking his back. He kissed her, before moving his body from hers. She took his hand and they laid in his bed looking each other in the eyes. Matt was the first to say something. "Gabby, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known and I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, Matt." She murmured before she felt asleep. Exhausted from their activities. Matt took her in his arms and kissed her on her temple. Seconds later he fell asleep too, with a little smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby opened her eyes and realized, that she had no idea where she was. She was lying in someone's bed. Naked. Sunbeams were falling through the closed curtains and she could hear cars on the street. She tried to get up, but her head felt like it was filled with bowling balls, rolling against each other. She groaned. Moving her head was almost impossible. Nevertheless, she tried. Carefully she turned on her left side and found a pair of blue eyes watching her. A smile played on his lips.

And the memory of the last night hit her.

Matt started chuckling.

"What? I have a headache, okay?" Gabby couldn't help smiling.

"Um, that may be related to the almost empty bottle of red wine, you were holding as you showed up at my front door last night?"

"Oh no" Gabby buried her face in the pillow. "What have I done? I mean…I know what we have done. And it was amazing." She blushed.

"Hell, yes it was." Matt kissed her. "It was the best idea you've ever had."

"You think so?"

"Gabby, of course I think so. I meant what I said last night. Even if you can't remember it. I love you. I truly believe it's our time now."

"I love you too, Matt and for the record, I remember everything. I wasn't drunk. Just a little tipsy."

"Good. Because I thought we could continue from where we stopped."

He kissed her again and his hands stroked the caramel skin of her arms.

Gabby moaned. She opened her lips and their kiss became more passionate. Her hands rumpled his hair. "Oh Matt" She murmured before she pulled away. "I'm hungry." She explained as she saw his questioning look.

"Well, I can make you breakfast."

"Great, I'm going to take a shower." She got up and headed naked towards the bathroom door, swinging her hips while moving. Matt still sat on his side of the bed and stared at her.

"Hey Lieutenant, are you planning on sitting there and drooling over me or will you join me in the shower?"

"Thought you would never ask." He was behind her immediately and wrapped his arms around her.

Together they entered the shower and repeated their activities from last night.

After getting dressed in some shirt and sweatpants from Matt, Gabby walked into the kitchen where Matt was making breakfast.

"Wow, you look better in my clothes than me."

"Hm... thank you for letting me wear them."

"Well" Matt kissed her on her temple. "I think it's more appropriate than that hot dress you wore last night."

"Now you mind? There was a handsome blonde guy who couldn't get his hands off me then. I think he's totally crazy for me." She whispered in his ear.

"I think you're right." Matt whispered back. "Breakfast is ready"

They sat down on the table, eating the French Toast Matt cooked and drinking coffee.

Gabby still couldn't believe that this was real. A little smile played on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey beautiful, a penny for your thoughts." Matt smiled at her.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I almost have to pinch me, to realize it's true. But what is this?" Gabby asked carefully.

"This is you and me. You and me loving each other since what seems forever. You and me finally coming to our senses and having a relationship. Given that it's what you want?" He almost held his breath waiting for Gabby to answer.

Instead of saying anything she jumped up and her chair crashed on the ground. In a split second, she was on his lap, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him passionately. They only let go of each other as they needed to catch a breath.

"I'll take this as a yes."

"Of course, it's a yes. I told you, that I love you."

"That's a good thing, because I love you too."

Gabby buried her head in his chest. "What are we going to tell our firehouse family? I mean, I want them to know eventually, but not now. This is still new and I want to enjoy it without them making comments. What do you think? Are we keeping it on the QT?"

"I want them to know eventually too. But it would be nice enjoying this without anyone knowing. So, let's do it this way. Are you sure you can keep it from Shay?"

Gabby nodded. "I think so. Speaking of it, I have to go. I promised her to go shopping today and I have to go home before or there will be no secret anymore if she sees me in your clothes."

Mat smirked. "Fair enough. But you don't have to do the walk of shame. I'll drive you home."

Gabby looked up to him with a waggish grin on her face. "I'll repay you later."

* * *

After Matt drove her home, Gabby changed her outfit and got ready to pick up Shay at her and Severide's place.

She rang the doorbell and Kelly opened the door. "Hey Gabby, come in. Shay will be ready in a few minutes. Still working on her make up. Takes a lot of time with that mug."

"Hey, I heard you! Have you looked in the mirror lately, Frankenstein?"

Gabby laughed at her good-looking friends. "Okay, enough with the nice compliments. Let's go, Shay. I really need some new clothes."

"Copy that. Let's go."

They headed to the mall and entered on of the numerous clothing stores. Gabby browsed the racks and picked a strapless red dress, a plunging black top and a pair of white skinny jeans.

As they went to the fitting rooms, Shay waited for Gabby to show her pickings.

She left the fitting room in the red dress and Shay was wide-eyed. "Wow Gabs, that's hot. You wear that tonight at Molly's and I'm gonna be your date."

"I really like it. I think I'll take it and the black top too."

She changed back and went to pay for her new clothes.

"Do you need another thing?"

"Um… let me think… uh… yeah" Gabby blushed. "I want to go to the lingerie store."

A wide smile appeared on Shay's face. "Okay girl, put up or shut up. Why do you need a smoking hot dress and lingerie? Does someone have a hot date?"

Gabby bit her lip. "Kind of."

Shay could read Gabby like an open book. "Ha! You already had a hot date, don't you? I want every dirty detail, girl."

"There's not so much to tell. I… I met him at Molly's." _That wasn't a lie, Matt had been at Molly's recently._ "And uh… we had fun and…."

"Oh, my god, you slept with him, you skank! I knew it, you're all lit up like a Christmas tree since we left the house." Shay laughed.

"Hey, watch your foghorn!" Some people started looking at them.

"Okay, let's go and buy some lingerie for your sexy time. Who's that guy? Do I know him? How's the sex? Is he handsome?"

"Would you stop it now?" Gabby laughed. "It's like an interrogation." _Okay, I can tell her something, as long as I don't describe him or say his name, she wouldn't find out._

"No, you don't know him. Yes, he is very handsome and it's the best sex I've ever had. But that's all you get for now."

"Why so mysterious?" Shay didn't know what to think. Gabby was definitely hiding something, she just didn't know what. For now.

"I want to enjoy it, without everyone knowing."

Shay decided to let it go for once.

"Okay, I got it. Let's have lunch at Mario's."

They went to the restaurant and Gabby had a felling, that it was a mistake to tell Shay about her secret love affair. But she was so happy, she had to tell her. She felt like everything in the world was okay, he made her feel this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I`m so glad you like this story. Enjoy reading the new chapter! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 3

After Shay and Gabby finished their shopping trip, they went back to Shay's place. "Okay sweetie, do you wanna grab some beers at Molly's tonight or do you prefer to show your new smoking hot outfit to your mysterious lover boy?"

"Mysterious lover boy? What have I missed?" Severide came down the stairs from his bedroom, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Great Shay, you and your foghorn. I wanted to keep it secret since I'm sure what it is." Gabby looked at her friends begging.

"Well, it's the best sex you've ever had. That's what it is."

"SHAY! WOULD YOU STOP IT?" Gabby blushed and Kelly started laughing so hard, that he almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking.

"Wow Dawson" He managed to say as he was catching his breath. "Sounds like you've had a great time lately."

"Okay, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I already regret telling you." Gabby looked at Shay.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry for making fun of you. You know I'm happy for you, right? Now go and get dressed for your lover boy."

"Yeah, I know you don't mean it. It's okay. But this goes no further." Sternly she looked at Severide and Shay.

They both held up their hands.

"No, we promise."

"Great. I have to go now. You know, get dressed, get my hair done etc."

"Get laid." Shay couldn't help it.

"Enough. I'm out of here." Gabby went outside and shut the door.

Severide looked at Shay. "Do you have a guess?"

"Not yet. But I'm gonna find out. That's for sure."

"Atta girl. But don't hurt her. She deserves to be happy. And tell me, if you find out."

"I would never hurt her! And you know I tell you everything. Except for this."

"Meanie."

* * *

Back at her apartment, Gabby got ready for her date with Matt. She put on her new lingerie and the red dress, she bought at the mall. After she finished her make-up, the doorbell rang.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say, as he saw Gabby opening the door in her new outfit. "I guess that shopping trip was a success." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Well, I've got a date tonight with a handsome blonde guy. Have you seen him?" Gabby winked and reached for her keys.

"Nope. Guess you have to put up with me tonight. That's all you get."

"That's all I want." Gabby closed the door and they got in Matt's Truck.

He looked at her. "How was your day with Shay?"

"It was great. But it was hard not to tell her. She asked me, why I was so happy and I told her, I am seeing someone. I didn't tell her, it's you."

"Hey Babe, it's okay if you tell her. It was your decision not to tell anybody right now and I'm okay with it. But if it gets in the way of your friendship with Shay, you should tell her." Matt took Gabby's hand while he was driving and squeezed it.

"It's okay for now. I just want to be with you without any gossip at the firehouse."

They arrived at the restaurant and went in.

* * *

"We've a reservation for Casey." Matt told the waiter.

"Of course, Sir. Would you please follow me?" The waiter led them to a private room with French windows and a great view to the city's skyline. There were lots of candles placed all over the floor and a table for two in the middle of the room.

"Matt, this is beautiful." Gabby couldn't believe her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Baby, you deserve the world." Matt took her in his arms and kissed her. They took a seat and the waiter brought two glasses of champagne and the menu.

Gabby felt like she was in some kind of fairy tale. She couldn't stop smiling. She thought of all the times she had dreamed about a date with Matt Casey and here she was. It didn't feel real.

"Hey beautiful, are you daydreaming?" Matt took her hand.

"Yeah, I just thought that this is too good to be real. I'm entirely happy."

She looked at him and her eyes were full of love. "It's perfect. You make me feel like everything in the world is okay and I think I'm madly in love with you."

Gabby leaned forward and kissed Matt.

"Great, because I'm madly in love with you too."

The waiter came back and took their orders. Gabby still couldn't get over the fact, that Matt had done all this. Just for her.

"Matt, this is the most romantic thing, anyone has ever done for me. And just so you know: I would have been satisfied with pizza and beer too. You don't have to spend so much money for me." She blushed.

"Baby, I wanted to spoil you, so let me spoil you tonight. By the way, there may be a way you can pay me back." He winked and caressed her hand.

"Maybe." Gabby took off her right shoe, raised her leg under the table and stroke Matt's thigh with her foot. "For your information: I'm wearing something beneath my dress today. And let's just say Shay almost jumped on me as she saw it. So, it may be a little bit sexy."

As she reached the end of his thigh, she could feel his need for her. There were beads of sweat on his forehead. She chuckled. "Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Gabby, please. Let's have dinner first or I won't be able to control myself anymore. I prefer to have the desert back at my place."

"As you like it, Mister." She put her leg down and took her shoe back on.

He stopped her just in time, because a second later the waiter reentered the room and brought their food.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Matt and Gabby left for his apartment. When they reached it, Matt killed the engine of his truck and got out to open the door for Gabby. She got out of the car and attacked him with a kiss. He kissed her back and pressed her against his truck. Their kiss became more intensive and slowly he slipped his hands under her dress.

"If I get this right, you really want to find out what I'm wearing under my dress. Is that correct?" Gabby whispered in his ear as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Hell yes, you're damn right, lady."

"Would you mind continuing this inside your apartment? I mean, the neighbors may not want to see this little show."

"Let's go." Matt lifted her up and carried her to the front door, while Gabby was kissing the magic spot on his neck. Somehow, he managed to unlock the door and they went inside. Gabby pressed her hips against him, her hands were all over his body. He turned her around to unzip her sexy red dress. He was dying to see what she was wearing beneath.

Gabby smirked. "Somebody can't wait to get his surprise." As he had opened the zipper, she turned around and ran away to his bedroom. Matt followed her quickly, but Gabby was faster and shut the door right in front of his face. She leaned against it, so he couldn't open it. Matt hammered against the door. "Gabby please, this is torture!"

"Don't be so impatient. I'll let you in in a minute." She managed to get out of her dress, headed for the bed and laid down. "Okay babe, come in"

Matt opened the door and held his breath. Gabby was lying on his bed, her long dark hair fell on her shoulders like fluid chocolate. She was dressed in a cream-colored strapless lacy bra and a matching panty. Her perfectly formed hips were barely covered by a garter belt with straps and matching stockings. It was a perfect contrast to her caramel skin. A sexy smile played around her lips.

She reached out her hand. "Come here, baby."

Without missing a beat, he got rid of his shirt and jeans and joined her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Baby, you are gorgeous." He murmured between two kisses. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now."

Gabby stopped kissing him and whispered something in his ear. Matt's eyes grew wide and she could feel his hardness against her hips. He opened her bra and threw it on the ground. With his right hand, he caressed one of her nipples while his mouth took care of the other one. His left hand found its way into her panty.

Gabby closed her eyes and moaned his name. He rubbed her bundle of nerves with his thumb and her hips

crushed against him. "Let me join you in this game." Gabby reached between them and let her hand slide into his boxers. She started rubbing his already rock hard dick and looked him in the eyes. Without stopping their movements, they started kissing each other. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Matt pulled away from her, his blue eyes were full of passion. "Gabby" He moaned. "You're amazing. I want to be inside of you."

He loosened the straps from the stockings and pulled her panty down her legs. When Gabby started to open the garter belt, he stopped her. "No, I think you should leave it on." He clamped the straps back onto the stockings.

"What do you say, somebody has a fable for sexy stockings." Gabby took off his boxers and laid back.

"Let's just say, I've a fable for one amazing woman and her sexy body." Matt covered her body with his and started kissing her again, but Gabby had other plans. She turned them around and positioned herself on his lap. Her hands found his cock and she guided him to her entrance.

Matt could feel her hot wet core against his skin and it drove him crazy. Gabby started moving her hips and they found a rhythm. His hands were caressing her boobs while she plunged her fingernails into his back.

The room was filled with their moans of pleasure.

Gabby closed her eyes and enjoyed their love making. Suddenly Matt turned them around and got back inside of her with one fluent movement. He covered her body with his again and Gabby pressed him deeper into her with her legs.

Matt reached between them and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

"Matt" She moaned. "That's it. Right there, baby. Oh god, I'm close."

He moved faster and felt her tighten.

"Let's do this together baby." He could feel her muscles twitching as she straightened her back and pressed her hips against him.

"Oh…I'm coming." Gabby closed her eyes as the waves of pleasure hit her and took control of her body. Just as she thought she was finished, Matt increased his speed and in this moment, she realized, that multiple orgasms did exist. When the waves hit her again, she could feel Matt's climax and together they fell over the edge.

* * *

Gabby was completely out of breath and over the moon at the same time. She wasn't able to say anything.

Matt laid down beside her and took her in his arms. "Baby, you're amazing."

"I am amazing? Do you realize what you've just done to me?"

Matt was confused. Had he done anything wrong? "Gabby, what is wrong?"

"Wrong? Are you kidding me? Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Well, more than perfect. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, because your ego may go through the roof. But what you just did was magic. I actually had a multiple orgasm. I always thought they weren't real." She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm delighted, I could prove you wrong." Matt kissed her and pulled her closer.

"Stop smiling. I knew I shouldn't tell you."

"You think I didn't notice it?"

"Oh shut up and stop this complacent smile of yours."

"Okay, but you have to cut me some slack. I really love you and I'm glad I made you happy."

"You're lucky that you're so cute." She buried her face into his chest and yawned.

"Let's go to sleep. We are on shift tomorrow." He kissed her on her temple but Gabby was already asleep.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock on Matt's night stand went off.

"Make it stop." Gabby said and snuggled into Matt.

"Well, I could do that, but then we would have to explain why we are both late for shift."

He kissed her and tried to leave the bed, but Gabby grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't care. Just say we got the flu." She started stroking his chest and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah, let's do that. Hello Chief, I'm sorry but I got the flu and infected Dawson too, because we're sleeping together." Matt imitated the phone call.

"Fair enough. I'll let you go for once. But maybe we could take a shower together. You know, to save water."

"I like the way you think." Matt threw her over his shoulder and went to the bathroom, while Gabby was

giggling.

"You are a very bad boy, Matthew Casey" She slapped his butt.

As they reached the shower Matt put her down and started kissing her. Gabby opened the faucet and the warm water started to rain down on them. She caressed his chest, kissed her way down his belly and watched his growing excitement for her.

"Someone is very happy to see me, huh?" She reached for him and took him in her mouth.

Matt moaned and closed his eyes. This woman always knew how to turn him on. Gabby started licking and moving up and down his length while here hands were playing with his balls. He nearly lost his mind.

She totally knew what she was doing to him and she enjoyed it. He reached for her and she got up on her feet again. "Not like this, baby." He whispered. "As much as I enjoy your amazing blow jobs, I wanna be inside of you right now."

Gabby leaned against the wall of the shower and twined her legs around his hips. Matt grabbed her hips and guided himself to her core. He started moving fast and Gabby closed her eyes while she moaned his name. No one before him was able to caress her g-spot like that. This was perfect. Minutes later her orgasm rocked her and Matt followed immediately.

"How we'll manage to keep our hands off each other at the firehouse?" Gabby asked as they left the shower.

"We don't have to. We just have to hide very well." Matt smirked.

"Matthew Casey get your mind out of the gutter! We definitely can't make out at the fire house."

"We'll see."

They both got dressed and after breakfast they left for the firehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all: Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy that you like my little story.**

 **Here's a new chapter and I hope, you like it too. I focused on the situation on the firehouse and Shay and Severide. They are really curious and maybe they'll find out... ;) Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 4

When she arrived at the firehouse, Gabby parked her car in her usual spot and grabbed her duffel bag. She took a deep breath.

 _Okay, you can do this. Nobody knows and if you behave like every other day, no one will notice._

Her fingers reached for the door opener and she got out of her car. Crossing the street, she saw a familiar truck parking in front of the house. A little smile appeared on her face and she couldn't help it. She was incredibly happy and desperately in love.

"Hey Dawson!" Hermann greeted her while he was checking the compartments of Truck 81 together witch Mouch and Otis.

"Hey Hermann! Good to see you guys!" Gabby smiled at the three of them.

She went inside and walked to the locker room, where Shay was already waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Sunshine. Look at you, beaming with joy. Your lover boy screwed you good?"

"Morning Sweetie. I don't kiss and tell." Gabby winked and started changing.

"Really?! By the look on your face I can tell, that he isn't a nonstarter."

Shay watched her best friend as she took off her clothes and reached for her work uniform.

She noticed some love bites, not only on Gabby's neck but also at her inner thighs. She started laughing.

"Looks like someone marked his territory last night."

"Shay please, stop it. I admit, I'm entirely happy but I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

 _Fuck. I should have get dressed in my work uniform this morning. She absolutely saw the love bites._

"Well, that's up to you. Then let's check the ambo before we get any calls."

"I'll be right there. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"Alright." Shay left the locker room and went to the apparatus floor. When she disappeared behind the corner, Gabby quickly closed her locker and headed to the bunk area, where Matt was working on some paperwork in his office.

 _What are you doing here? You should leave and help Shay! What if somebody sees you? You really shouldn't…_

She sneaked into his office and kissed him on the neck. Matt turned around and their lips found each other for a tender kiss.

"That's weird. Somebody who looked exactly like you told me this morning, that we shouldn't do this at the firehouse. Who are you and what have you done with my girl?"

Gabby felt thousands of butterflies in her stomach as he called her his girl.

"I couldn't resist." She sat down on his lap and leaned her head against his chest. "I can't stop smiling like a completely dork and I can't stop thinking about you."

Matt kissed her on her head and she could feel him smile. "That's great, because I feel exactly the same." He looked down at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was amazing and gorgeous and he was completely in love with her.

Suddenly they heard paces heading towards the bunk area. Gabby jumped up and turned around.

"Hey Dawson, Shay is looking for you. What are you doing here? Restraining the lieutenant from his paperwork?" Severide looked at the two of them.

"I uh… no… I actually had a question about some forms. Thank you, Casey, for helping me out." Gabby tried not to look in Kelly's eyes and went to help Shay with the ambo.

"You're welcome, Dawson" Casey said and looked at Severide. "What can I do for you?"

"I missed you at Molly's last night. What is your excuse for staying away from your friends?"

"I did construction work all day and was pretty tired after I finished it. So, I decided to stay at home."

"Really?! That's not an option next time. You have to jump back into the pool. Get yourself back onto the market. If you know what I mean."

Matt didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him the truth, but he also didn't want to disappoint him. "Okay, let's have a few beers at Molly's tomorrow night, okay?"

"Alright. Let's do it. I'll find some hot chicks for you!" Kelly gave him a high-five and went into his own office to get his incident reports done.

On the apparatus floor Shay and Gabby were doing inventory as the bells went off.

* * *

"Ambo 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51 structure fire"

All members of firehouse 51 sprang into action.

Ambo 61 arrived at the scene just behind Truck and Squad. The building was almost completely on fire. Chief Boden looked at the smoke. "Severide, Casey, primary search. You have 4 Minutes and not a second more."

The two lieutenants nodded.

"Hermann, Mouch, you take the first floor. Otis and Kidd, you're with me, we're taking the second floor." Casey yelled.

Severide looked at his men. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's take third and fourth floor. Let's move!"

The firefighters ran into the burning building, while Dawson and Shay got prepared for the victims.

Inside the house, Hermann kicked a door open. "Fire department! Call out!" He heard a whimper from the corner of the living room. "Call out!" The smoke was thick and he couldn't see anything. "Call out!" He yelled again.

Then he saw a small hand reaching for him. A little girl was lying on the floor. He lifted her up and tried to make his way back. As he got out of the building, he handed her to Shay and Dawson. Gabby tried to examine her as she screamed. "My brother! He's inside!"

Chief Boden heard the yelling and reached for his radio. "Truck 81, Squad 3, you have one more minute. There's a little boy in the last apartment on the left side at the first floor. Find him and then evacuate the building."

"Copy that, chief."

Seconds later they heard Severide over the radio. "Casey and I found him. Coming out!"

Gabby took a deep breath as she saw Matt and Kelly coming out of the burning building. She knew it was their job but she always was a little bit afraid.

The boy was conscious and breathing. "He was hiding in the closet." Kelly shook his head. "We almost didn't find him."

Shay and Dawson took the boy and his sister to Chicago Med. When they left the hospital, Shay decided to have a try at finding out about Gabby's love affair. "Hey Gabby, you want to join me at Molly's tonight? Let's have a drink and talk." "Yeah, we should do that. I'm in."

Gabby decided to give in before Shay could ask more questions. The rest of their shift was pretty quiet.

* * *

Otis had kitchen duty, since there was no candidate at Truck 81 at the moment. The guys pulled straws and he lost. "Dawson, please help me!" He begged. Gabby looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. "No, Otis. I was on kitchen duty last shift."

"Can you at least give me one of your recipes?" "That wouldn't help you. When it comes to cooking, you don't know your ass from your elbow, Otis."

"That's why I'm asking you for help. You're a great chef."

"Compliments won't save you this time." She got back to reading.

"Hey Otis, don't worry. I can help you!" Cruz had just entered the room.

"For heaven's sake! No! You can't do that. I don't want to get food poisoning!" Gabby looked pleading at Matt, who was talking to Severide at the table. "Casey please, let's order in. They'll kill us with their food or at least make us stay on the bathroom the whole night. I really don't want that. Pretty please?!" She blinked.

Matt looked in her eyes and disappeared in a flash. "Yeah, okay. Let's order in." He turned back to Severide and they continued talking.

"What was that?" Kelly smirked.

"What?"

"You let Otis get away with it, just because Gabby wants it? What happened to our tough truck lieutenant?"

Gabby pretended to read her book. _He fell in love with me and turned into a marshmallow. That's what happened, but you won't come behind it. Not now._

"You want to eat his food?" Matt frowned.

"Hell no. I want to live."

"See. I'm always looking out for my people."

"Point taken." Kelly knew something wasn't right, but he didn't know what it was. He decided to say nothing, until he had further information.

After dinner Matt went into his office to some more paperwork. It was nearly the end of the month and he had to turn his incident reports in. But he couldn't concentrate on the reports, because he couldn't stop thinking about Gabby. She was the most amazing woman he ever met and he had a strong feeling that she was the one.

"Hey Lieutenant, what are you thinking about?" Gabby leaned in the doorframe.

"You. I can't stop thinking of you." Matt looked her in the eyes and she took a step forward and kissed him. Their kiss soon became very passionate. Gabby jumped on his lap and her hands slowly started untucking his shirt. He laughed against her lips and grabbed her hands.

"Not a good idea."

"Party pooper."

"Do you want to get caught?" Matt frowned.

"No. You're right. But…" She whispered something in his ear and he felt his pants tighten.

Gabby laughed as she felt his need for her. "I'm sorry lieutenant, but as you said earlier, we can't risk to get caught. You have to wait until tomorrow after shift."

Matt moaned. "You're going to be the death of me, Dawson."

"You may be right, Casey" She got back on her feet and went back into the common room, where Shay was watching a movie. Gabby sat down next to her and placed her head on Shay's shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Dreaming about your new lover?" She patted Gabby's head.

Severide, who was reading the newspaper, had heard Shay's comment. "Yeah Dawson, how was your hot date last night?"

"Kelly, a girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"Ouch. That bad?" He chuckled.

"Nah, it must have been great." Shay laughed. "She was all lit up like a Christmas tree this morning."

Gabby blushed. She really didn't want to talk about it, because she was afraid they would find out.

"Okay you two chatter-boxes, I had a date last night and it went well. That's all you get from me."

Severide wasn't satisfied. "Oh, come on, we're happy for you. We just want to know who that mysterious guy is."

"Yeah" Shay nodded. "We want to know the guy, who gave you the best sex you've ever had!"

"Again Shay: Watch your foghorn!" Gabby tried to silence her, but it was too late.

Cruz, Otis and, of course, Matt had entered the room to watch a baseball game on TV.

Cruz and Otis looked very curious, but they didn't say anything. They just sat down in front of the TV and grinned. Gabby lifted her head to face Matt. He stood next to the couch and tried to focus on the TV, but there was a very satisfied grin on his face. He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Quickly she turned away and pretended to watch the game, but it was very hard to be this near to Matt and not be able to touch or kiss him. Gabby decided not to watch the game. "Okay, I'm out. Enough with gossip and tittle-tattle. You won't get anything from me." She got up and went back to her bed at the bunk area.

Shay and Severide exchanged meaningful looks. "It's just a matter of time. She can't hide it forever."

"What is this all about?" Cruz was very curious. "Has she a new boyfriend?" He looked at Casey.

"Hey, why are you looking at me? I don't know anything about it!" He shrugged, but on the inside, he was nervous. Very nervous.

"I'll have drinks with her tomorrow night after shift. I'll find out. That's for sure." Shay laughed.

"Okay, let's make a bet how long it'll take Shay to find out about Dawson's little secret." Otis grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper.

They all made their guesses, except for Casey. He didn't know what to do. If he didn't make a guess, they would know something was wrong. But if he did make a bet and if Gabby found out, he would be a dead man. Severide noticed that his best friend was very silent.

"Hey Casey, what's your guess?" He asked him.

"Uh…I don't care. Excuse me, I forgot to give Boden my incident reports." He left the room and headed towards the chief's office.

* * *

After the game, almost everyone headed towards the bunk area to get some sleep. Shay laid down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. A few minutes later, she heard a noise. Someone was moaning and panting. "Oh…oh yes" She opened her eyes and saw Gabby in the bed next to her. She was dreaming and while she dreamt, her hands were caressing her breasts. "Oh…right there, baby" Gabby spoke again in her sleep.

Shay had a hard time not to burst out laughing. Luckily the others were sound asleep.

Gabby moaned again, her hands were still touching her body. Suddenly Shay heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Kelly standing in the doorframe of his office. On the verge of bursting out in laughter too. But somehow, they managed to keep silent. Gabby stopped her movements, but she continued to babble. "M…, I love you."

"Wow, this is more than just a love affair." Shay whispered and looked at Severide who was behind her now. "Did you understand the name?"

"No it was either a name with M or it was a _mhhh_ " He shrugged.

"Guess, I need to get some more information tomorrow night from our little sleepyhead"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, thank you for your reviews! In this chapter Shay starts to realize that Gabby's mysterious lover may not be a stranger to her. But will she find out? There's only one way for you to find out... :-)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was almost 7 o'clock as Gabby opened her eyes. She hadn't slept very well, because she missed Matt's warm body next to her. Her dream on the contrary hadn't been so bad. A little smile appeared on her face as she got up to have a shower.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Shay was already having a shower as Gabby entered the bathroom. "How did you sleep?"

"Err… not too bad." Gabby took the shower stall next to Shay. "But I prefer my own bed." _With a certain hot blonde lieutenant in it. Fuck, I definitely have to get my mind out of the gutter or Shay will read my face like an open book._

A few minutes later Gabby got out of the shower and faced Shay, a knowing grin on her face. "What?"

"Sweet dreams last night, eh?" Shay couldn't hold her laughter back. Gabby's face went beet-red.

"Did you…did I…." She stammered. "Talk in your sleep?" Shay finished the question for her. "Oh yes."

"What did I… I mean, did you…did anybody…" Gabby couldn't speak in complete sentences, but luckily Shay knew her very well. "What did you say? Well, let's say I could assume that it was a saucy dream. Very saucy." She laughed. "Did I hear everything? Nope, you were babbling most of the time. But the noises you made were… let's say unmistakable. Did the others hear you? Girl, you're very lucky. Nobody heard you, except me and Kelly."

"Oh my God, Kelly heard me?!" Gabby just wanted to shrivel up when she realized not only Shay had heard her little show.

Shay laughed. "Come on, it's not that embarrassing. Remember when we caught him in the gear room with that brunette bitch?"

"That doesn't make it better, Shay." Gabby didn't know what else to say. They got dressed and went to the kitchen where the guys just finished breakfast.

* * *

Severide winked at Gabby as he saw her entering the room. Gabby tried to avoid his look.

"Morning Dawson, did you sleep well? Sweet dreams?" He smirked.

Gabby gave him the evil eye and whispered: "Don't push your luck, Severide. Or do you want everybody to know about you banging the fire commissioner`s daughter?! Yeah, I thought so." She patted his cheek.

Matt looked at Gabby and Severide. What the hell were they talking about? He had to ask Gabby. He took out his phone and texted her.

Meanwhile Gabby and Severide had finished talking and she was about to leave.

"You want some pancakes?" Otis asked.

"No thanks, I'll stop at Over Easy for breakfast with my brother." She lied. "Have a nice day, everyone, see you tonight at Molly's" She waved and left the firehouse.

Outside she took out her phone and saw the text from Matt: _Meet me at my place in 20 minutes?_

She texted a simple _yes_ back and got in her car to drive to Matt's apartment. But she didn't bargain with her best friend. "HEY GABBY, WAIT!" She yelled crossing the street. Gabby sighed and opened her window.

"Yes, Leslie?"

"I just came to tell you, that I'll pick you up at your place tonight around eightish. That okay?"

Gabby nodded. "Okay, I'll be ready."

Shay went back into the firehouse.

* * *

25 Minutes later Gabby arrived at Matt's and knocked on the door. A split second later the door opened and two big strong arms pulled her inside.

"I missed you. Thought you were cheating on me with Severide." Matt started kissing her.

"We were only separated for 20 Minutes and no way." Gabby murmured against his lips.

"Now, that's a relief." He chuckled. "It was like torture, not being able to kiss or touch you at the firehouse."

"Tell me about it." Her hands slipped under his shirt. "I dreamed of you last night."

"Really? Was it good?" He slowly pushed her shirt up.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Matt looked confused and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means…" Gabby started to take is shirt off. "I had a very saucy dream about you and I babbled while dreaming and Shay and Severide heard me."

Matt started laughing.

"That's not funny!" She poked him. "These two are really curious. They already asked questions."

"Do you think they have a hunch?" He threw his shirt on the ground, quickly followed by Gabby's.

"Nah, they only know about a new guy in my life. They don't have a clue, he's not that new."

"Don't worry" Matt unhooked her bra and took care of her nipples with his mouth. "They won't find out."

Gabby moaned and her hands reached for his jeans. She opened them and pushed them to the ground.

"Bedroom?" He nodded and lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Gabby leaned against the headboard while Matt took of her pants. His head was between her thighs, kissing every spot of her skin. She could feel his fingers against the material of her panties. Slowly he stroked her.

"Matt, please" Her hands reached for the wood of the headboard while she closed her eyes. Matt kissed his way up her stomach, her boobs and finally reached her mouth for a passionate kiss.

"Show me your dream"

This was all Gabby needed to hear. She opened her eyes and whispered something in his ear. Then she turned them around and slipped onto his lap. Underneath her she could feel his arousal. Gabby kissed every inch of his chest and painfully slowly made her way down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. After she got rid of them, Gabby turned around, her butt facing Matt's face. His hands were on her hips, pulling her near to him. Gabby lowered her head and took his dick in her mouth completely. She started licking and moved her head up and down.

"Oh fuck, baby…" Matt lifted his head and took care of her bundle of nerves with his tongue. Suddenly she could feel his fingers slid into her core, reaching for the special spot inside of it.

"Oh God, this is better than my dream" Gabby murmured, her hands were massaging his balls.

She could feel, that he was very close to the edge and she wasn't far away either. The room was filled with their moans.

"Oh Gabby, I want to come inside you. I want to see your beautiful face." Matt requested, his voice full of passion and love. He really enjoyed their little game with her perfect little butt in his face, but there was nothing like making love to this amazing woman and seeing her beautiful brown eyes darken with passion. Carefully he helped her turning around. Her hair was a mess and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. Matt took in every inch of her. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He flipped them over and took her face in his hands. His lips crushed against hers for a frantic kiss. Gabby wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him against her. She looked up and gave him permission. Matt entered her with a moan and started moving inside her. With her legs still around his waist, she pushed him deeper inside of her. Matt's head was in the crook of her neck.

"Faster, harder" She whispered and he could feel her hot breath against his ear. He moved faster and felt her tighten around him. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was half open as the waves of passion hit her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. He could feel the waves coming for him too.

"Oh God, Matt!"

"Gabby!"

They moaned with pleasure as they fell over the edge together. His body collapsed against hers. They shared a long kiss.

"You're amazing, Gabriela Dawson" Matt laid down next to her breathless.

"You're not that bad too." Gabby snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, I heard what you said to Shay and Severide." He smiled confident.

"Matthew Casey, I didn't know you're so full of yourself!" She tickled him all over.

Matt laughed and squirmed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please, stop it!"

He took her hands and kissed them and attracted Gabby to him. He lifted her head and looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much and all I want is to make you happy."

"I love you too and I am the happiest woman on this planet, because I'm with you." She kissed him.

"But now I have to go."

Matt pouted. "Leave the money on the nightstand."

"Very funny, Lieutenant Casey. You know, I don't want to, but if I don't leave now, I won't be ready when Shay shows up and I really don't want to tell her the reason for being late."

Matt kissed her passionately until they were both out of breath.

Gabby laughed. "Nice try." She climbed out of his bed and got dressed. "See you tonight at Molly's babe. Be ready for the after party."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Gabby spent the rest of the afternoon searching her closet for an absolute stunning outfit. She chose dark blue skinny jeans and a low-cut purple neckholder top. Just when she finished her make-up, there was a knock on her door. "Open up, hot stuff!" Shay was in celebratory mood.

"Wow, look at you. It's a shame you're straight, because you look irresistible." She pouted. "Guys will be attracted to you like bees around a honeypot."

"Well, that was part of the plan." Gabby smirked. _A very handsome buff bee with blonde hair._

"You skank, you already have a lover boy." Shay shook her head. "But I absolutely second your ideas. Let's got to Molly's."

They called a cab, because neither of them wanted to drive this night. When they arrived at the bar, Hermann greeted them. "Hey Ladies, you're out for some fun tonight? Or do you want to do some volunteer work, Dawson?"

"Nope. Just get us some tequila shots and two beers, Hermann."

"I like how you think, sweetie." Shay seated herself on a stool next to Gabby. "Let's get drunk."

"Oh please, Shay, don't. I want to have some fun tonight and not carry your drunken ass home." Severide showed up next to Shay.

"I will carry my drunken ass home myself and maybe take your drunken ass with me. But wait, I'm sure you'll find some slut to take you home."

"Ouch." Severide laughed. "I'll leave you ladies alone now. My date arrived." He pointed to Matt, who had just entered the bar.

"Hey Casey!" Shay kissed his cheek. "Are you his wingman tonight?"

"Looks like it." Matt winked quickly at Gabby.

"Casey needs to get himself back on the market." Severide said. "And I'm the right person to help him with that."

"Um, sure." Shay laid her arm around Severide. "You're my favorite manwhore."

"Hermann!" Gabby yelled. "Get us another round of shots!" They did the shots together and after that Matt and Kelly left for another table.

"Okay, tell me. Tell me everything." Shay insisted.

Gabby could feel the alcohol in her system and it made her talk. "Well, he's hot. Very muscular, a very handsome guy." She looked over to Matt and Kelly, not unnoticed by Shay. "And…" Gabby giggled. "I didn't lie when I told you it's the fucking best sex I've ever had. I never had a multiple orgasm before." She whispered in Shay's ear.

"No shit!" Shay's eyes widened. "For real?"

"For real."

"And is it just about the sex?" Shay knew how to get to her.

Gabby took another sip of her beer. "I…I don't want to tell."

"I'll take that as a no, Gabriela Dawson." Suddenly she noticed a sparkle in Gabby's eyes. A very well-known sparkle. And she knew exactly when she had seen it before and it was the only time she had seen it before.

Quickly she followed her gaze.

Gabby noticed that Shay was watching her and quickly stopped drooling over Matt.

"Hey hot stuff" A guy seated himself next to Gabby. "You want another shot?"

"Yeah sure." This was a welcome distraction.

The guy ordered two shots and stared at Gabby. He was visible drunk and clearly not hot. "We could get out of here and have a little after party."

"Uh, thanks for the shot. But no."

"You're taken?"

Gabby looked over to Matt, who had already noticed the guy hitting at her. By the look on his face she could tell, he was jealous. _Yes, I am taken and the guy is about to come over here and kick your ass. I need to do something._

"Yes." She turned around and looked at Shay. Rapidly she leaned forward and kissed her. It was not just a brief kiss, it was a French kiss.

On the other side of the bar Matt nudged Kelly with the elbow. "Wow, do you see that? What is that all about?!"

Kelly, who had talked to Cruz, followed is gaze. "What the hell?!" He couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind the bar, Hermann dropped a bottle of whiskey as he saw the scene in front of him.

Suddenly the whole bar was silent.

The guy, who hit at Gabby, was the first to say something. "I guess, there's no chance for me." He slurred and left the bar.

Gabby pulled back from Shay and laughed. "Hey why is everyone so quiet? Never seen two girls having fun?"

They were both a drunk.

Matt and Kelly made their way over to them. "What was that all about?" Kelly looked at Gabby.

"Well…" Gabby slurred. "That sleaze ball was hitting on me and I had to do something and Shay was available."

"You could have come over and said something." Matt looked at her, at the verge of bursting out in laughter. He felt the alcohol in his system too. How far would she go to keep their little secret?

"Casey, shut up. You're ruining all the fun." Shay slurred and laid her arm around Gabby. "Isn't there a hot girl somewhere for you to hit on?"

Severide rolled his eyes. "This guy is a lost cause. No woman seems to be good enough for him."

Gabby blushed. _Because he already found the perfect one for him._

Suddenly Shay looked at Gabby and put together all the pieces of the puzzle in her drunken head. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped for air. But this was not the right time.

"Severide, let's go home. I think I'm drunk."

"You don't say!" Kelly frowned. "Let's get you home." He said goodbye to Matt and Gabby and lifted her up to get her into the next cab.

"See you"

"Ready for the after party?" Gabby slurred in Matt's ear.

He laughed. "More than ready. I can't say that I wasn't turned on by your little show. Let's get out of here."

They said goodbye to everyone and left.

No one noticed them getting in a cab together.

* * *

Somehow, they made it from the cap into her bedroom. It didn't take them long to get it on.

The next morning Gabby woke up with a headache. Matt was sound asleep next to her and she decided to have a shower. After she left the shower she could feel the alcohol in her stomach. A wave of nausea hit her.

Matt was barely awake when he heard Gabby emptying her stomach. He went to the bathroom and held back her hair with one hand, while the other one gently stroked her back.

"A little too much tequila last night?"

Gabby leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "You can say that again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, you guys are amazing. Thank you for your reviews! You are lucky, I'm stuck at home with a bruised leg. That means, I have a lot of time to write chapters for this little story.**

 **Here you go! Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 6

Gabby brushed her teeth and tried not to move too fast to avoid another wave of nausea. Tequila and beer definitely was an evil combination. Maybe eating something would help. She walked down the hall and found Matt in the kitchen. He fried eggs and bacon.

"Hey babe, are you feeling better?"

Gabby shrugged. "A little. I think I'm hungry. How did you know that I'm craving eggs and bacon?"

"I had a hangover before." He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. "You are so cute when you're hungover."

She smiled. "You must really love me, because when I looked in the mirror, I thought I look like Amy Winehouse on a bad hair day."

Matt laughed. "I do really love you, but you drank nowhere near enough alcohol to compare yourself to Amy Winehouse."

He prepared two plates with eggs and bacon for them and they had breakfast on the couch while watching a movie. After she scraped her plate, Gabby snuggled up against Matt and closed her eyes.

Matt kissed her and covered her in a blanket. Gabby snored softly. He looked at the hungover, snoring woman, who was snuggled up against his chest and thought, that he had never seen something so beautiful. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple. In this moment he realized, that he would never let her go. She was everything he ever wanted. She was the one.

Suddenly Gabby's phone started ringing. Gabby winced and opened her eyes. She could feel drool on her cheek and wiped it away with her hand while she grabbed her phone from the coffee table with the other one.

"It's Shay, I'll call her back." She pressed the decline button and looked at Matt's shirt. There was a drool stain where her head had been a minute before. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. You literally drooled over me." He laughed. "You look so adorable when you're asleep. Apart from the snoring of course."

Gabby poked him in the ribs. "That's rich, coming from you, Mr. "Sawing logs".

"Fair enough." Matt looked at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Staying here on the couch. With you." Gabby yawned.

"I have a construction job in two hours and I have to go home before."

Gabby pouted. "That sucks. We can't see each other tonight. I'm working at Molly's and I guess you will be worn out after your job?"

"Probably yes. But you could come to my place after work? I sleep so much better with you in my arms."

"Smooth, Casey. Very smooth. How can I possibly say no now?" Gabby smirked. "Okay, deal."

Her phone rang again. "It's Shay again, I have to take it."

"Hey, Leslie."

" _Hey, Gabs. How are you? Swing your pretty little ass over here. I want to see my new girlfriend."_

"Sweetie, I only kissed you, because I had to get rid of that sleaze ball and you know that."

" _Hey, a girl can dream, right? I want to see you. Let's hang out together."_

"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Gabby hung up and leaned forward to kiss Matt. Their kiss quickly became passionate and they only stopped, because they needed to catch a breath.

"That'll have to do until tonight." Gabby tried to get up but Matt pulled her back. He kissed her again, while his hands slid under her shirt and Gabby moaned. She managed to free herself. "No funny business, Lieutenant! You don't want to be late for your construction job, do you?"

"No, you're right. I just can't keep my hands from you." He got up too and kissed her again. "See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

After Matt had left, Gabby quickly grabbed her bag and her keys and drove to Shay's place.

She didn't even have time to knock. As soon as she stood at the front door, Shay opened and pulled her inside. She looked at Gabby with a knowing smile on her face.

Gabby frowned. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"That's because Kelly owes me 50 bucks." She looked over to Severide, who was watching TV.

"Shay, you only told me, you know her secret. That's not enough. You have to name names. Or a name." He looked at Gabby.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?!" Gabby was furious. "Did you make a bet about who's my new boyfriend?!"

"Ha!" Shay pointed at her. "Now he's your boyfriend! I knew it was serious."

"Yes, I have a boyfriend and no, I won't tell you, who it is. At least not now. I would have told you, but you decided to make a bet. That's so wrong." Gabby shook her head.

"It was Otis' idea!" Shay defended herself.

"Otis?! You mean the whole firehouse is in?"

"Not the whole house." Severide shook his head. "Casey decided not to get involved with your love life. He's a gentleman."

Shay laughed. "Kelly, you're really handsome but clearly not smart."

"Hey, what's the point of that? I know as much as you do."

"Yeah, maybe. But you're not clever enough to put the pieces together. Because if you were, you would know who that mysterious, or should I say not so mysterious, boyfriend is."

Gabby didn't say a word. She just kept looking at her friends, hoping that they would make the wrong guess. _There's no way she knows it's Matt. Calm down._

"What pieces?" Kelly frowned.

"See?" Shay shook her head. "Dawson never went to another place than the firehouse or Molly's, but suddenly she has a boyfriend. Her eyes are sparkling and her look is full of love when she talks about him. Hearing her talk, you could think he's a saint. I already thought she was making it up, until I saw her dreaming. At first I wasn't sure, but then I noticed her behavior last night at the bar. Her expression while drooling over him? Believe me, I saw that on her face before. What did you say about her mumbling? Either a name with **"M"** or a "mmhh"?!"

Leslie looked at Severide. "You get it now?"

Gabby felt awkward. _Uh oh. Fuck. She knows._

Severide thought hard and it looked like taxing work. He didn't have a clue. "So, it's someone you know?"

Shay nearly died of laughter. "No Sherlock. It's someone **we** know. It's Casey. **M** attCasey."

 _There goes our little secret._ Gabby slowly looked up to face her friends.

Kelly's eyes grew wide and he started laughing too. "Finally. It was about time. Wow, I was really slow on the uptake."

"You can say that again." Shay shook her head and put out her hand. "50 bucks Mr. Slow"

Kelly reached for his wallet and gave her the money. In this moment, Gabby reached for the bank note and took it.

"Since you took advantage of my situation and Kelly's cluelessness, I think it's only fair when I take the money and buy my friend Kelly a drink." She frowned at Shay. "How long did you know?!"

"I wasn't sure until I saw you two lovebirds drooling over each other last night. Did you really think, I wouldn't notice it?"

"Let's say I hoped so." Gabby shrugged. "I really wanted to tell you. Both of you. But I also didn't want all the firehouse gossip."

Suddenly Kelly got up and hugged her. "You know that we're really happy for you, right? We like to break balls but we love our family and Matt and you are family."

Gabby nodded against his shoulder. "I know."

"Hey, I want to join the group hug!" Shay put her arms around her two best friends. "And I have one question left."

Gabby sighed. "Shoot."

"Why did you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

Gabby laughed. "This guy was hitting at me and when I saw Matt's expression, I could tell that he was about to do something about it and I didn't want everybody to know about our relationship."

"So, you decided to play lesbian?"

"Well, I had to do something and you were available."

"I was available too!" Kelly winked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want my boyfriend to punch his best friend in the face."

"Fair enough. What are you two lovebirds doing tonight? We should have a double date to celebrate."

Shay nodded. "That's a great idea."

"I have to work at Molly's tonight and Matt has a construction job. He didn't want to come but maybe he changes his mind. I'll call him." She took out her phone and dialed his number. He answered the phone two seconds later.

" _Hey babe, what's up? You already miss me?"_

"Dream on!" Gabby laughed. "We are busted. Shay and Severide found out."

" _And that's a good or a bad thing for you?"_

"Actually, I think it's good. They're really happy for us and want to go on a double date at Molly's tonight. I know you'll be tired after your job but maybe you can come over for an hour?"

" _Of course. Can't let you alone with those two troublemakers. I'll be there after I got home and took a shower. Bye baby, I love you."_

"Bye, I love you too."

Gabby hung up the phone.

Shay and Severide were sitting on the couch again. She seated herself in the armchair.

"Okay, we're in."

"Great!" Shay looked at Severide. "Are you okay with being my hot date, tonight?"

"Always. Unless there's a hot chick at the bar."

Shay grinned. "It's so thoughtful of you, relinquishing the hot chicks to me." She blinked.

Gabby shook her head. "You two are unbelievable. I have to run some errands now. See you later at Molly's."

* * *

When she had finished her errands, Gabby stopped at her apartment to change her clothes. Afterwards she took her keys and went to the bar, where Hermann was already cleaning the tables.

"Hey Dawson, nice to see you. You're half an hour late."

"I know Hermann, I'm sorry. I'll close tonight, so you can go home early."

"Sounds good." Hermann stopped cleaning and looked at her. "You look good tonight. Happy. Something I need to know?"

Gabby shrugged. "I'm just happy. Everything is fine, I've got great friends, a loving family and I'm working with my favorite co-worker tonight at our bar."

Hermann laughed. "Yeah, that's a reason to be happy. I get it."

The door opened and Shay and Severide entered the bar. "Hey Dawson, your date arrived."

Gabby walked over to her friends. "Wow. I'm one lucky girl. A hot lesbian and Chicago's most eligible bachelor."

Shay rolled her eyes. "More like Chicago's busiest manwhore."

"Hey!" Severide poked her. "You hurt my feelings."

Shay attracted him to her. "Awww. I would never hurt your feelings. I love you. But sometimes I have to tell you the truth."

Gabby shook her head and walked around the bar to help Hermann. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two beers, thanks."

She grabbed two beers for them out of the cooling. "Here you go."

It was a pretty busy evening at the bar. Almost everyone from 51 was there and Gabby and Hermann were really relieved, when Otis offered to help. "Gabby, you look tired. Just relax a little bit with Shay and Severide. We got this."

"Thanks, Otis. I owe you."

She made her way over to them and seated herself on a stool.

"Hey Dawson, where's that hot boyfriend of yours?" Kelly teased.

Gabby looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute."

Cruz, who was sitting at the same table, looked at Shay. "You know who it is?"

Shay nodded.

"Hey guys" Cruz yelled. "Shay found out who Dawson's boyfriend is!"

Everyone cheered.

"Is it someone we know?" Cruz asked.

Shay nodded again.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's that buffoon of a paramedic. This tall guy with blonde hair? What's his name? Chout?"

Gabby laughed. "Well, you're not completely wrong." _Blonde hair, tall but definitely not Chout._

"Dawson?!" His eyes grew wide. "I thought you had better taste in men. That guy is a total pain in the ass. Working with him is a nightmare."

Suddenly Matt showed up behind Gabby. "Hey, what's Cruz talking about?"

An evil smile appeared on Gabby's face. "Oh nothing. Just my boyfriend. He thinks he's a loser."

"Is that so?" Matt looked at Cruz and frowned.

"Oh, come on." Cruz rolled his eyes. "He's annoying. Don't you agree with me?"

"Not really." Gabby looked at Matt. "I think he's great. I really love working with him."

Matt took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm really glad to hear that."

Everyone from firehouse 51 cheered.

"Finally!" Hermann yelled. "I almost thought you two would never realize that you're meant for each other."

Cruz' jaw dropped open. Suddenly he realized what he had said about Gabby's boyfriend.

Matt pulled back from Gabby and saw Cruz' expression. It was very hard for him not to laugh.

"Cruz, I think the toilets need a good cleaning first thing in the morning. And the showers too."

Cruz blushed. "I didn't… I wasn't…"

"Excuse me?" Matt looked sternly at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Chout." He looked like picture of misery.

"Hey Cruz, calm down. I was joking. I knew you weren't talking about me."

"Oh, thank god." He looked at Gabby. "You are evil. You knew I was talking about Chout."

"Yeah, thought it was funny."

She leaned back against Matt. "Did you guys really think I would chose Chout?! Anyone set his money on Casey?!" She looked at Shay.

"Well, apparently not. But everyone set his money on me, finding out in less than a week and here we go! Give me my money!"

Everyone laughed. There was never a doubt that Shay would find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It took me a while to write this chapter and I rewrote it because I did't like it at first. It's still not one of my masterpieces, but I think it deserves to be part of this little story, since it leads to the next chapter. I already have an idea for the next chapter and will start writing it soon.**

 **I'm always thankful for reviews. ;-)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Are you ready to go?" Matt stuck his head in the bedroom door. Gabby was fixing her hair.

"Yeah, give me two more minutes." She reached for a hair tie and dressed her hair in a ponytail.

Afterwards she grabbed her duffel bag and went into the kitchen. Matt sat at the table with a cup of coffee. "Is there a cup of coffee for me too?"

"Sure. If you can drink it in less than one minute. We have to leave now, or we'll be late."

Gabby poured some coffee in a thermos bottle. "I'll drink it on the way. Let's go."

Matt's truck was parked in front of her house. Gabby got inside and closed her eyes for a minute. Today she had to face her firehouse family. Since Matt kissed her at Molly's in front of almost the entire house, everybody knew about their relationship. She sighed.

"Hey, what is it? Talk to me." Matt looked at her while he was driving.

"I don't know. I think I'm a little bit nervous, since everyone knows about us." Gabby admitted.

"They're happy for us." He caressed her hand.

"I know but that won't stop them from teasing us." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" He laughed. "You may be right. But come on, it's okay. They're our family."

Matt parked the truck next to the firehouse and they got out. He took Gabby's hand and together they headed for the apparatus floor and inside the house.

"Morning, lovebirds." Hermann sat in the common room reading the newspaper. Cruz and Otis were in the kitchen. Gabby frowned.

"Hey Otis, Cruz, what are you doing in the kitchen?!"

"We're making breakfast."

"Oh, that's what smells so funny? Let me help you. I didn't have breakfast this morning and I need something eatable." Gabby thrusted them aside and started frying eggs and bacon.

"No time for breakfast this morning? Did you spend too much time under the shower with your new boyfriend?" Otis guessed.

"Probably yes." Cruz grinned. "Look at her hair, it's not even completely dry."

Gabby pointed at them with the spatula. "That is none of your business."

They laughed. "Did you even sleep last night? You look tired." Cruz added.

Neither Cruz nor Otis noticed Casey, who had just entered the kitchen and stood right behind them.

"That's not a bad thing. If the Lieutenant is worn out today, we won't have to do drills." Otis chuckled.

Casey coughed slightly. "Otis, Cruz, the bathroom needs a good cleaning and when you're finished you can clean the drains on the apparatus floor. After that we'll run some drills."

Casey left the common room and headed towards his office.

"Great!" Mouch complained from the couch. "Thanks to your chit-chat, everybody will be punished. I thought he would be all square because of his new romance." He looked at Dawson. "I guess your entertainment program last night wasn't very successful?"

Gabby gave him the evil eye.

Hermann put down the newspaper and looked at him. "Seriously? Stop teasing them or it will get much worse. I really don't want to clean the firehouse from top to bottom."

"Thank you, Hermann." Gabby smiled at him. "I told Matt this morning that I was afraid of the teasing and it seems like he took it very seriously. I'm sorry."

"Never mind!" Hermann patted her back. "That guy really loves you and it's his way to tell us not to hurt your feelings. Cruz and Otis knew very well how overprotective Casey can be. They kind of dug their own grave."

Gabby nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hermann, your pep talk is the best!" She hugged him.

"I get a lot of practice with five kids."

Gabby's phone vibrated, it was a text message. She read it and left for the bunk area. After making sure, nobody could see her, she opened the door to Matt's office and sneaked in. The blinds were already closed.

* * *

"You know, they're already teasing us. We probably shouldn't give them more stuff to talk about." Gabby sat down next to Matt on his bed.

"Cruz and Otis already learned their lesson and word will get out. Nobody will dare to say something." Matt smirked.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Gabby poked him.

"What? Are you suggesting that I don't have a good grip on my men? What about my reputation as tough Lieutenant?"

"Tough Lieutenant? I thought it was hot Lieutenant." Gabby started kissing him and their kiss soon became very passionate. His hands slipped under her shirt and she moaned into his mouth.

"Don't you have some paperwork to do?" She teased him.

"Nope. All finished. I want to do you." Matt took off her shirt and got rid of his too.

"Matt, we can't do this in here. What if somebody hears us?"

"Well, we have to be silent and by we, I mean you." He took of her bra and kissed his way down her body until his lips found her nipples. Gabby moaned his name.

"That's exactly what I mean." He lifted his head up and muted her with his mouth.

"It's your fault." Gabby laughed. "We should hurry up a little bit. Just in case, you know. I don't want to be interrupted by the bell." She pulled a little bit back and took of her pants while Matt did the same. She sat down on his lap and could feel his need for her.

"Someone is excited to see me."

Matt's fingers slipped in her panty. She was very wet. "I could say the same thing about you." He rubbed her clit and Gabby moaned once again. She lifted her hips a little bit, so he could push the panty down. Afterwards she got rid of his boxers and guided him to her entrance. Slowly she moved her hips while kissing him. Somehow, she got really turned on by the fact that they could be busted any minute. She speeded up her movements, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Matt reached between them and his fingers found her sweet spot again.

He noticed that she was very close. Once again, he muted her moan of pleasure with his lips. Gabby moved faster and faster and seconds later her orgasm ripped through her body. Matt followed a split second later.

They were completely out of breath.

"Wow" Gabby managed to say. "That was amazing. You know, the fact that we could get caught any minute really turned me on."

Matt laughed. "Gabriela Dawson, I didn't know you're adventure-loving."

"Me neither, but I didn't have the opportunity to have sex at my workplace until now." She got up and reached for her clothes. "Anyway, we should get dressed."

Gabby put on her shirt and closed her belt. After making sure, nobody was in the bunk area, she sneaked out of Matt's office.

"Hey Gabby" Shay called behind her. Gabby turned around trying to act normal.

"Chief wants to see everyone in the briefing room. It's about this awareness campaign about sexual harassment."

"Uh, okay. Let's go."

"Don't you want to tell Casey?" Shay asked with a meaningful grin.

Gabby blushed. "Yeah, I think he's in his office. I'll go tell him." She turned around.

"Sweetie, your shirt is untucked." Shay chuckled. "See you in a minute."

After she told Matt about the meeting they went into the briefing room together.

* * *

Chief Boden nodded at them and began to speak. "I'd like to introduce everyone to Mr. Benton. He's here to teach you how to treat your coworkers polite and appropriate without any sexism. Headquarters want every firehouse in the city to have these class, since there've been some incidents lately." He looked at everyone to make sure they understood, that it wasn't his idea.

"Okay, that's all. Mr. Benton, they're all yours." Boden took a seat at one of the tables and Mr. Benton took his place in front of the group.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being here and taking this seriously." Hermann and Mouch rolled their eyes. "Sexual harassment is a serious issue and it happens everywhere. But if you are aware to it, I'm sure you can prevent it from happening here. We'll play a role-play to make clear how easy you can get yourself in an inappropriate situation."

He looked at Dawson and Casey who were standing at the windows, not holding hands but very close to each other. "You two, would you like to read the sentences on the role-cards and play the situation for us?"

They nodded and joined Mr. Benton in front of their firehouse family. "Before we start, I'd like to say something about the way you two were standing over there." He looked very seriously. "A decent distance between coworkers standing next to each other is 3 feet minimum to avoid any misunderstandings. Between you two, there was no distance at all. Situations like that can end up in serious lawsuits."

The whole firehouse was on the verge of breaking out in laughter. Everybody knew that this wasn't the most compromising position Dawson and Casey had been in the last weeks.

"But enough with the lecture, let's start the role-play. Lieutenant Casey, you start with the first sentence on yours and Ms. Dawson, you just improvise an answer and vice versa." Mr. Benton went apart.

Dawson and Casey took their role-cards.

"Hi, have you worked out lately? You look great." Matt read from his card.

"Thank you. Yeah, I really like sports." Gabby made mooneyes at him.

"I can see that." Matt smiled at her.

Mr. Benton threw his hands up in horror. "Lt. Casey, you just told Ms. Dawson that she has a great body. Never ever make comments about your coworker's bodies or hairstyles, especially not about your female coworkers. Those things have lawsuit written all over them. And Ms. Dawson," He looked sternly at Gabby. "never agree to this kind of comments. You encouraged him to go on with it. The right answer to it would be something like _That's none of your business_ or _I don't want to talk to you about it._ " He took a deep breath.

Gabby and Matt looked at each other in tacit agreement. Ready to give the poor Mr. Benton hell.

This time Gabby read a sentence from her role-card. "I can't reach the top shelf, because I'm too small and this box is too heavy for me. You're tall and strong, can you help me, please?" Gabby laughed. Nobody would talk like this, unless an actor in a porn movie.

"Of course." Matt answered. "It seems to be really heavy. Let me do it for you."

"Thank you. That's really nice. I owe you." Gabby winked at him and sweat beads appeared on Mr. Benton's forehead.

"No, no, no, Gabby. You owe him nothing for helping you and you don't wink at your coworkers like that." He turned to Matt. "And Lt. Casey, she made comments on your body, you have to tell her, that you don't want her to do that."

"I don't mind." Matt shrugged. Mr. Benton's eyes grew wide. "You think it's okay to talk to your coworker like that?!"

"She just said, I'm stronger and taller than her. It's the truth and it's only fair when she buys me a beer after shift for helping her." He answered with a sneaky grin on his face.

Poor Mr. Benton was at his wit's end. "Comments like these can cause serious trouble at workplaces. Let's give it one last try. Lt. Casey, please read the next sentence on your role-card. It's an example written especially for firehouses. In this situation, you come back from a call and you both want to take a shower but Ms. Dawson is already in one of the stalls. You knock at the door and ask her permission to enter one of the other showers."

The whole firehouse crew laughed, since they knew exactly what they would do in this situation.

"Do you mind if I come in and take a shower?" Matt read from his card.

"No, of course not." Gabby answered and Mr. Benton once again threw his hands up in horror.

"Ms. Dawson! Of course, you mind! There are different bathroom times for male and female members of every house. There should be a schedule! He can't enter the bathroom as long as you take a shower."

Gabby laughed. "That's not how it works in reality. You just make sure you're dressed or wrapped in a towel, when you get out of the shower stall and we also change in one locker room. Male and female coworkers. Nobody cares."

"But you should care! There could be serious lawsuits!"

Gabby shook her head. "I doubt that."

Mr. Benton decided to give it one final try. "Imagine you take a shower and Lt. Casey decides to join you instead of using the shower next to you. Wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

"Well, it would save a lot of water."

Mr. Benton gasped.

"I really like the way you think." Matt dared her.

"Stop it, just stop it. Are you kidding me?"

Matt and Gabby started laughing like every member of firehouse 51.

"We know how to behave at a workplace. This whole game is ridiculous." Matt said. "I'm an officer. I get training at this every year and I teach my crew how to behave and how to prevent inappropriate situations. Headquarters knows about that." He looked at Chief Boden. "What's this all about?"

"Like I said, there have been some incidents lately. But I don't think role plays will help."

"Thank you, Chief. Me neither." Matt pulled Gabby in his arms and kissed her in front of everyone. Mr. Benton looked like he was about to faint.

"This…this firehouse is a cesspool of iniquity. I'm done here." He grabbed his briefcase and left.

Everyone cheered.

"That's enough." Chief Boden yelled but everyone could see that he wasn't mad. "It seems like two of our family members finally came to their senses and got together. Congratulations to that."

"Thanks, chief."

"Oh no, I'm the one who's thankful." He looked at Hermann and Mouch and reached out his hand. They got their wallets out and put 50 dollar notes in it.

"Thank you. Dismissed." He left the briefing room with a smile.

"What's that all about?" Severide asked Hermann.

"Chief, Mouch and I had a bet about how long it would take these two lovebirds to get together. Mouch and I were a little bit too optimistic."

Severide laughed. "Can't blame you. They were really slow off the mark."

"You can say that again." Shay added.

"Hey!" Gabby poked her. "Watch it, Shay! I'm still in charge of you."

"I hear you, boss." She blinked.

* * *

The door opened and a young man came in. "I'm looking for Lt. Casey. I'm the new candidate on Truck 81, Peter Mills."

Casey crossed the room to welcome his new candidate. "Mills, I'm Lt. Casey, welcome at firehouse 51. I'll give you the tour and show you your new workplace."

"Which would be the kitchen." Mouch added.

"Oh, that's fine by me." Mills answered. "My family owns a diner and I really like to cook."

Mouch high fived Hermann. "Jackpot."

Casey laughed. "I think the guys love you already, but working out before lunch would do no harm."

He looked at his men. "Get dressed in your turnout gear. I'll see you in 5 minutes at the apparatus floor to run drills."

Mouch gave Otis and Cruz the evil eye. "That's your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all: I'm so sorry that it took me a little bit longer to update. I was really busy.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm very happy, you like my little story and I promise, I'll update the next chapter sooner!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hey hot stuff, stop daydreaming and help me stocking the ambo." Shay tapped against Gabby's shoulder.

"Uh yes. I'll be there in a minute." Gabby got up from the couch in the common room and followed Shay in the locker room. They got supplies out of their storage locker and left for the apparatus floor.

"This class about sexual harassment was completely ridiculous." Gabby said as they got into the ambo.

"Yeah, but you and Casey did a great show in there." Shay laughed. "I thought poor Mr. Benton would have a heart attack."

"Oh, come on there's no such thing as a bathroom schedule. Everybody knows that. If we want to prevent sexual harassment in firehouses, we should start by teaching the guys manners." Gabby looked at Shay and laughed. "Last week Otis ran into the showers without looking and nearly got into the stall I was already in."

Shay started laughing too. "Maybe it was not by accident."

"Believe me, it was. He went red as a tomato."

"Did you tell Casey?"

"Of course not. Poor Otis has done enough cleaning." Gabby shook her head. It was kind of funny and she knew that Otis hadn't done it on purpose. He would never do something like that.

They finished stocking the ambo and went back into the common room, where Mills was preparing dinner.

Gabby looked into the oven. "Wow. That looks really great. What is it?"

"Roast Beef with potatoes and vegetables." He started cutting onions. "Do you have any other spices than salt and pepper here?"

"Yes of course. In the cabinet, next to the fridge."

"Great. I don't have time to go the supermarket again." Mills spiced the potatoes with salt and rosemary.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Gabby was curious.

"Like I told Lt. Casey already, my family owns a diner and I work there on my off days too."

"Peter Mills, I'm very glad you're our candidate. I used to cook most of the time, because the guys don't like it. Except for Cruz and Otis but they really don't have any talent." Gabby frowned.

Mills looked at her and couldn't help thinking that she was stunning. "Do you have a side business too?" He asked her.

"Yes. Hermann, Otis and I own a bar. It's called Molly's." Gabby opened the fridge and got some tomatoes and lettuce out. "Let me help you with the salad."

"Oh, okay. You own a bar? That's great. We should have a drink there after shift." He decided to take the risk.

Gabby didn't know what to say. Maybe he was just being friendly? Otherwise she would have to stop him.

"Yeah, you can come by anytime. Hermann will be glad to take your money." She joked, trying to make clear, they wouldn't be alone at the bar.

"Tomorrow night?" Mills really started to like this beautiful woman.

"Yeah, I'm already meeting with Casey, Severide, Cruz and Shay there. You could join us." She smiled at him and continued cutting the vegetables.

"Deal." Mills put the potatoes in the oven. "Okay, in about half an hour dinner will be ready."

"Sounds good, candidate." Mouch had just entered the room and seated himself in his usual spot on the couch. Gabby's phone vibrated, it was a text message. She read it, chuckled and left the room. Mills gazed after her.

Not unnoticed by Cruz and Otis, who were playing Monopoly at the table.

"Hey Candidate" Otis looked up. "Did you just drool over one of our paramedics?"

Mills blushed. "I um…uh… no, of course not. I mean, she's really beautiful, isn't she? And she's very nice."

"Man, you shouldn't talk about her like that. Believe me. She's way out of your league." Cruz decided not to tell him that Gabby was also his Lieutenant's girlfriend. Maybe Mills was just having a moment and would come to his senses.

"I invited her on a drink." Mills beamed.

"Did she say yes?" Otis was curious.

"Yeah, kind of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she said yes but told me you would be there too."

"Mills, that's not a date. That's not even a yes. That's an _I work with you, so I don't want to snub you_. Believe me, you better leave it." Cruz looked at him, trying to make sure he wouldn't hit on Gabby anymore.

Mills headed towards the kitchen to serve dinner. Cruz looked at Otis.

"If he doesn't stop, we have to tell him. Otherwise we'll all carry the can for him."

Otis nodded. "I don't want to do anymore drills this week."

"Dinner is ready!" Mills called from the kitchen and soon everybody was in the common room. Mills took a seat next to Gabby. "I hope you like it." He winked at her, not unnoticed by Casey, who was sitting at the head of the table. "It's delicious. We're so lucky, our candidate can actually cook." Gabby took another bite.

"If you want I can show you how to cook it at our diner." Mills decided to make another step.

Gabby didn't know what to say and looked at Casey, who raised an eyebrow. What the hell was his candidate thinking?!

"Candidate, I think the bathroom needs a good cleaning after dinner and the kitchen trash has to be emptied." He looked at him sternly.

"Yes, Lieutenant" Mills had no idea what was wrong.

Gabby tried her best not to laugh. Mills looked like a lost puppy and probably didn't know what he had done to deserve this. When she had finished her dinner, she decided to take a nap. If she was lucky, she would be able to sleep at least an hour or two before the next call.

* * *

She entered the bunk area and laid down on her bed, but she couldn't sleep. Next to her Cruz was sawing logs and Hermann was on the phone with his family. It wasn't really quiet but she was really tired. So, she got up and sneaked into Matt's office. He was still in the common room. Gabby snuggled into his blanked. It smelled like Matt and helped her to fall asleep.

When Matt entered his office later he found a curled-up Gabby in his bunk. His heart skipped a beat when he looked at his sleeping girlfriend. She was gorgeous. He closed the blinds and joined her. Matt took her in his arms and fell asleep too.

 _Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25: Structure fire._

* * *

The bell made them jump awake. Quickly they got up and headed towards the apparatus floor. Gabby went for the Ambo and Matt jumped into his truck.

"Sweetie, did I hallucinate or were you coming out of Casey's office?" Shay asked while she was driving to the place of action.

"You weren't hallucinating. Couldn't sleep. It's totally crazy but since I'm with him I didn't have a good night's sleep without him by my side."

"That's not crazy, honey. You two are meant for each other. He really is your other half and you aren't complete without him. Everybody can see that." She looked at her best friend. "It's so schmaltzy, I wanna vomit."

Gabby laughed. "Yeah it really is. But I've never been so happy before. Never been so in love before."

Shay couldn't answer because they arrived at the scene. It was a big apartment house and almost completely on fire.

* * *

"Shay, Dawson, be ready to treat the victims!" Chief Boden shouted in their direction, before he turned to Casey and Severide. "Casey, Truck does the primary search from floor 3 to 1. Severide, Squad takes floor 6 to 4."

"Copy that, Chief" The two lieutenants turned to their teams.

"Hermann, Otis, Mouch you start at third floor with the apartments on the right side. Cruz and Mills, with me. We'll take the left side of the building." They ran into the building.

Gabby stood next to Shay, waiting for them to bring out the victims. She could hear them over the radio.

 _Coming out with two victims_

That was Matt's voice. She saw him and Mills coming out with two little girls. Shay and her took both of them and the guys ran back into the building.

"Where's my mommy?" One of the girls cried.

"Shhh. The firefighters will bring her out." Gabby soothed. "Let me take care of you. What's your name, sweetie?"

"No! I want my mommy. My mommy, please!" She tried to push Gabby away.

"Hey, trust me." Gabby took her hand. "They'll find her! Do you want to tell me your name?" She tried again.

"Charlize. My name is Charlize."

"Okay Charlize, I think you're a very lucky little girl. You burned your arm, but it's a first degree burn. It will heal. Let me ask the firefighters, if they've found your mother." Gabby stepped aside

"Truck 81, Squad 3 did you find a woman in the same apartment where you found the little girls with the black hair? She's missing her mother."

 _Negative. Smoke is very thick in here. We have to come out. We don't think there's anyone left. Ask her if her mother was home when the fire started._

Gabby closed her eyes. "Copy that."

She went back to the little girl. "Was your mommy at home when the fire started?"

"No. She's at work."

"Okay guys, the mother is at work. She's not in the building."

 _Copy that._

Chief called it and everyone came out of the building.

Charlize was still crying in Gabby's arms. "Please, I want my mommy."

"It's okay sweetie. We'll find her. But we have to take you to the hospital."

"Where's the firefighter who brought me out? The young one with the black hair?"

"Peter Mills?"

"Yes, that was his name." Charlize looked around.

"Hey Mills!" Gabby shouted. "This little girl here wants to talk to her guardian angel."

Mills, who was helping packing up the truck, stopped his work and went over to Gabby and Charlize.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Thank you for bringing me out!"

"It was a pleasure to me, sweetie." Mills took the little girl's hands. "Now we'll bring you to the hospital and find your mommy, okay?"

"Can you come with me?" Charlize was really terrified.

Mills looked around for Casey. "Hey Lieutenant, can I drive with this little girl to the hospital? She's terrified."

Casey made his way over to them. "Yeah, that's fine by me. Just leave your radio on."

"Okay, Lieutenant. Thanks."

Mills got into the ambulance with Gabby and Charlize. They stayed with the little girl until the mother arrived at the hospital.

"That was really nice of you, Peter Mills." Gabby patted his back and got into the ambo.

"It was nothing. The poor little girl was terrified. She needed us to stay with her."

"Well, now she doesn't." Gabby laughed. "She forgot about us the moment she saw her mother."

"No one could ever forget about you, Dawson." Mills looked Gabby in the eyes.

"Put it back in your pants, Candidate." Shay yelled from the driver's seat. "Or your Lieutenant will make your life miserable", she thought, but didn't tell him.

Mills blushed and stayed silent until they arrived at the firehouse.

* * *

When they got out of the ambulance, Gabby decided to do her laundry. She never could sleep after calls and was just about to start the washing machine, as Mills entered the room.

"Hey Gabby, I just wanted to tell you, that you were really great with the little girl. She trusted you."

"Thanks, Candidate. You did one hell of a job too."

"We were a great team." Mills winked at her.

"Well, it's our job to work together as a team." Gabby didn't like the direction this was going.

Mills closed the gap between them and his face suddenly was dangerously near Gabby's. _Definitely more than just being nice. I think I have to stop him._

"I think there's something more between us. I really liked you since the first time I saw you. You're really hot."

"Peter Mills, you should really stop it." Gabby tried to push him away gently. _Or a certain blonde lieutenant will kill you._

"Why?" She could feel his breath against her lips.

"Because I'm taken."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Gabby. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You could have asked. There are only four hours in this shift left. I'm going to get some sleep." She turned on the washing machine and left.

Mills went into the common room where Mouch was watching TV. They were on night watch. "I think I just made a horrible mistake."

"You're a Candidate. Of course, you make mistakes. That's normal." Mouch didn't take his eyes away from the TV. "I don't think that it was worse than the mistakes the other Candidates in this house did."

"I told Dawson that I think, she's hot, I even asked her out, she said no and then I tried to kiss her and she pushed me away. Told me, she's taken." Mills looked really sad.

Mouch finally took his eyes away from the TV. "Excuse me? You did what?!" He saw Casey entering the kitchen for a glass of ginger ale and regretted his question instantly. "Forget it. Just shut up and forget it." He tried to stop Mills from making things worse for himself.

"Forget about what?" Casey asked from the kitchen.

Mouch tried to signal Mills to stop talking, but it didn't work.

"I kind of hit on Dawson"

Casey's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?!" He had been right. The little conversation at the dinner table had been flirting. Looked like bathroom duty for the candidate.

"Yeah, I know. She's my coworker. But I asked her out and tried to kiss her. She pushed me away, told me that she's taken and turned me down. And now I feel awful."

Mouch could swear he could see a vein emerging on Casey's forehead.

"Candidate, did you just tell me, you tried to kiss my girlfriend?! And you asked her out?!" Casey didn't trust his ears.

Mills looked like a picture of misery. "Oh, my god. I didn't know. I really didn't know. Otherwise I would have never done that." He looked at Mouch. "Why didn't Cruz tell me as he saw me looking at Gabby?"

Mouch groaned. "Mills, would you please stop talking. You're making things worse."

Casey looked at them: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Mouch said quickly.

Mills turned around to face Casey again, who seemed angry. "Am I on bathroom duty for the rest of my life?"

Casey closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Let's say for the next two weeks."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I am really sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Candidate. Just clean the showers and the toilets and empty the kitchen trash." Casey left the room and went back into his office where Gabby was waiting for him.

"Hey babe, what took you so long? Did you have to go to the supermarket for ginger ale?"

"Negative. Mills confessed everything in front of Mouch and I heard it." He smirked.

"Oh, my god. How long is he on bathroom duty?"

"Two weeks."

"Poor guy. He really didn't know about us. When I told him, I was taken he pulled back immediately."

"I know. He's a good guy and one of the best Candidates I've ever had. But.."

"But what?"

"He was hitting on my girl and nobody hits on my girl." Matt leaned forward to kiss Gabby.

"That's kind of hot." She whispered against his lips. "I like you being protective. It really turns me on." Gabby kissed him again and their kiss soon became very passionate.

"I love you, Matt. And I have some steaming hot lingerie at home that I want to show you."

"I love you too, Gabby. I am so lucky; this shift is over in 15 minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and your love for this little story. I hope you like this chapter too. It has a little surprise. I didn't know where the writing would lead me at first, but then I got this idea and it was fun to write it down.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Gabby please, open the door! Don't do this to me again!" Matt was banging against the bathroom door. They had just gotten home from shift and Gabby immediately disappeared in the bathroom, where she had been for 15 minutes now.

"Don't be so impatient! I'll be ready in about 2 minutes." Gabby giggled. She closed the last hooks on her sexy lingerie and put on her hold-ups. Afterwards she looked in the mirror and applied red lipstick. She was ready to go.

"Babe, two minutes are over!" Matt called from behind the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming out. You better be ready. Are you sure, you can handle this?" Oh, how she loved to tease him.

"Hell yes, I am."

"Sit down on the bed. I'm coming out." Gabby waited a few seconds. After she heard Matt sit down on their bed, she opened the door of the bathroom. She grabbed the remote control from the dresser and turned on some slow music.

"Wow, Gabby." Matt's eyes grew wide as he saw his girlfriend.

"You like what you see?" Gabby stood in front of him and moved her hips in circles. She was wearing a black lace bodysuit with a risqué neckline and matching stockings. The bodysuit barely covered her breasts. Her hair fell on her shoulders like hot fluid chocolate.

Matt swallowed. His jeans felt very tight right now. Gabby continued to dance slowly to the music, touching her body with her hands and shaking her hips.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You deserve it." Gabby straddled him, her hips were moving against his and she could feel his need for her. Slowly she run her hands threw his hair and kissed him. It was a hot feverish kiss. Matt ran his hands up and down her back, grabbing her perfect little butt.

"Oh Matt" She moaned in his mouth. His jeans were really tight now. Gabby started to unbutton his shirt, kissing every inch of his bare chest. Matt closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He could feel Gabby moving south. Her hands were unbuckling his belt, opening his jeans. He shivered by the touch of her fingers. Gently she shoved down the jeans and threw it on the ground. Gabby continued to kiss every inch of his skin. Her mouth dangerously near the point where he wanted her most. Matt could feel her smirk against his skin.

"I think we should get rid of this." Gabby said, while pulling down his boxers.

"I like the way you think." Matt leaned forward and kissed her. But Gabby pulled back, lowering her head to continue where she had stopped seconds before. She kissed the skin of his thighs and suddenly she licked his balls with her hot tongue.

"Oh baby" Matt moaned, closing his eyes.

He could feel her hands sliding up and down his erection.

Gabby could feel him getting harder beneath her hands and she replaced them with her mouth. Matt moaned as he felt her hot wet mouth against him.

"Baby" He tried to pull her up to him. "You have to slow down…" Or he would come right here right now. "…I want to be inside of you."

Matt opened the hooks of her bodysuit, caressing her boobs. His mouth found one of her nipples while he took care of the other one with his hand.

"Oh Matt" Gabby shivered under the touch of his hands. She helped him get rid of the lingerie.

"Baby, you look so beautiful. I love you." Matt kissed her belly and slowly moved south. When he reached her thighs, he pulled the stockings down and kissed every inch of her skin. Now it was on Gabby to close her eyes and moan. He threw the stockings on the ground where her bodysuit quickly joined them. Matt kissed his way up to her sweet spot. His tongue circled her bundle of nerves while he inserted his index finger into her hot wet core, massaging her g-spot.

"Oh, my god" Gabby felt the waves of pleasure hit her. When her orgasm ripped through her body, she screamed his name. But Matt didn't let her the time to take a breath. His lips crushed against Gabby's and she moaned in his mouth. "You want to wear me out?"

"Yep." Once more he caressed her breasts and Gabby wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her.

"I want to feel you inside of me." Gabby looked at him and blue eyes met brown ones. This was all he needed to hear. Slowly Matt entered her, letting her adjust to him. He started thrusting, encouraged by the pressure of Gabby's legs around his waist.

The room was filled with their moans of pleasure.

"Baby, I'm close. Come on, faster, harder." Gabby whispered in his ear. Matt obeyed, he could fell her tighten around him. Together they fell over the edge as the waves of pleasure hit them.

"Wow. That was amazing." Matt was completely out of breath.

Gabby snuggled into his side. "Only you can make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"That's because you are." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head. Gabby looked at the alarm clock on his night stand and groaned. "I have to leave for my place in about half an hour. I'm out of fresh clothes."

"There's an easy solution to your problem. Why don't you move in with me?"

Gabby looked at Matt. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious. I love you and I want to live with you."

Instead of saying anything, Gabby kissed him passionately. Matt laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course, it's a yes! I'll start packing my things immediately when I get home." Gabby got up and dressed in Matt's shirt. His heart swell as he saw his gorgeous girlfriend in his favorite shirt. "My clothes look better on you."

"That's because I look better than you." She joked and poked her tongue out at him.

"I think I need to rise your rent."

"Yeah? How much?"

"At least two kisses a day."

"Well, I guess I can live with that. I really have to leave now. I'll pay later. Deal?" She winked at Matt.

"Deal! I'll call the guys and see if they can help bringing your things to this place."

* * *

 _Six weeks later_

"Dawson, what's in this box? Stones?" Otis sighed. "It's really heavy!"

"This one is light. I guess, it's all her hot lingerie." Shay joked.

"Yes. You're completely right." Gabby had just entered the room. "And the one Otis is carrying is so heavy, because my huge collection of sex toys is in there."

BANG. Otis dropped the box. Shay and Gabby laughed. "Calm down Otis, there are just books in there."

"Guess you don't need any sex toys, since you get all this steaming hot sex with your handsome boyfriend." Shay whispered in Gabby's ear.

"You're absolutely right, sweetie. Now let's get the rest of my boxes in here."

"This is the last one." Severide entered the apartment and put a large box down. "Dawson, how did all this fit in your small apartment?!"

"Oh, come on Kelly, it's not that much. Most of it are clothes and shoes."

"Hundreds of shoes." Kelly teased her. "Hey Casey, you need to get a bigger apartment. Your girlfriend needs at least one more room for her shoes."

"You can say that again." Matt entered the room, carrying another box with the word _shoes_ written on the side.

"Careful, Mister." Gabby patted him on the back. "Or I'll grab all my things and go."

"Great joke, Dawson." Severide laughed. "It took 8 men to get your stuff here and we refuse to carry these boxes again." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See?" Matt kissed her on the cheek. "You're stuck with me."

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier about it." She turned around and they shared a kiss.

"Alright. Looks like we're done here." Shay smirked. "Let's get out of here, these two lovebirds need some alone time."

Everyone left and Gabby and Matt started unpacking her boxes. It took them another 5 hours to get everything at its place.

"I'm totally exhausted." Gabby yawned as she crawled into their bed.

"Me too." Matt put his arm around her and she snuggled up against him. Seconds later both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

When Gabby woke up the next morning, she felt terrible. Quickly she ran to the bathroom and emptied the content of her stomach into the toilet. Afterwards she brushed her teeth but barely managed to stand. She was so tired, she felt like she didn't get sleep at all. Slowly she made her way back into the bed, where Matt was already awake.

"Hey babe, are you okay?"

"No. I think I'm sick. Maybe the flu." She laid back but another wave of nausea hit her and she ran back into the bathroom. Matt followed her. He held back her hair while she threw up again and stroke her shoulders.

"Okay. I'm calling the chief. You need to stay at home today. I have to leave in about half an hour but don't hesitate to call me, if you feel worse."

Gabby nodded. After Matt left for work, she laid down on the couch and watched a reality show on TV. But she was so tired, she fell asleep again and woke up three hours later.

"Maybe, I should try to drink some tea." Gabby thought and went into the kitchen but another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up into the sink. She was barely able to get back to the couch. Never had she felt so miserable.

Gabby grabbed her phone and called Matt.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable. Really miserable. I can't eat anything, I'm throwing up all the time and I'm really tired."

"I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? Truck could go for a ride."

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice. It makes me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too. Try to get some sleep!"

"Yeah, I'll try. See you tomorrow!"

"Sweet dreams, baby."

But Gabby couldn't sleep. She felt worse than before and decided to call a doctor.

"Hey Gabby" Nathalie Manning answered her phone.

"Hey Nathalie, I'm really sick. I never felt like this. I'm tired, I throw up all the time and I'm not able to walk properly."

"That doesn't sound good, Gabby. You should come to the hospital. I want to run some tests."

"Nathalie, that's why I'm calling you. I can't come on my own and I don't want an ambulance. Everyone at 51 would know, I'm at the hospital. I don't want them to worry about me."

Nathalie sighed. "Okay, I have a break in 5 minutes. I'll come by and pick you up."

"Thanks!" Gabby put the phone back on the coffee table and closed her eyes again. When she heard the doorbell, she made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, my God, Gabby. You look like hell." Nathalie was shocked. Gabby was pale and sweaty. She helped her into the car and drove back to Chicago Med.

They ran some tests and got Gabby checked out. She was sleeping, when Nathalie opened the door and entered her room.

"Gabby?" Gently she stroked her hand. Gabby's eyes flattered open. "Nathalie? What is it? The flu?"

"No, not exactly." Nathalie took the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Gabby, when was your last period?"

"I…. I don't know. Why?!" Gabby looked at her. "What is it?" She asked again.

"Gabby, we ran all the tests and you don't have the flu. You're having one of the worst cases of morning sickness I've ever seen."

"Morning sickness? That's not possible. I'm not… I mean…. I'm on birth control."

"Sorry, but there's no way the test is wrong." Nathalie shrugged. "Maybe you forgot to take it one day?"

"No! I always take it. I can't be pregnant, not yet. Matt and I moved in together yesterday. It's too soon." She started to cry.

"Hey… shhh" Nathalie stroked her cheek. "Let's make an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

She reached for the ultrasound scanner next to the door and applied some gel on Gabby's belly.

"Looks like you're about nine weeks pregnant. Here, that's your baby." She pointed at the monitor and a strong heartbeat filled the room.

Tears streamed down Gabby's cheeks. She didn't know how to feel. Part of her was happy and the other part of her was afraid. Nine weeks. The night at Molly's with Shay and Severide. She drank too much and threw up. Must have gotten the birth control out of her system. How could she be so silly? She looked at the monitor again, where she could see the prove of her not being able to use birth control properly.

"How do you feel, Gabby?"

"I don't know. I think I need some time to think about everything."

"That's okay. But you have to tell Matt. Don't wait too long, that won't make it easier. Trust me."

"I know. I'll tell him, but this…this is…I don't know… it's uh…"

"Unexpected?" Nathalie tried to help her.

"You can say that again." Gabby managed to smirk.

"Alright" Nathalie went to the door. "You can go home now, we gave you something against the nausea. Don't worry, it's totally safe for your baby. And here's a prescription for pregnancy vitamins." She handed Gabby the prescription.

"Thank you so much, Nathalie!" Gabby got dressed again. The medics worked. She really felt better now. After leaving the hospital, she decided to visit Matt at the firehouse. She wasn't sure about telling him right now, but she needed to see him. Some cabs were waiting for fares in front of the hospital and she got in one and told the driver the address of the firehouse. When she arrived, she payed and took a deep breath before opening the door to the apparatus floor. It was early afternoon and the squad guys were playing cards at their table. "Hey Dawson!" Severide stood up as he saw her. "What are you doing here? Casey told us, you're sick. Feeling better now?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah, whatever it was, it's over." _Except it isn't._

"So, what are you doing here? Do you miss us already?"

"Some of you."

Severide laughed. "Well, that someone is in his office, doing paperwork."

"Thanks Kelly." She headed to the bunk area and straight into Matt's office where he sat on his desk, writing an incident report. He turned his head as she opened the door.

"Babe, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I feel better." She sat down on Matt's lap and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe it was just stress." He assumed.

"Yeah, maybe." _Don't be a coward. Tell him!_

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Matt asked again.

 _Okay, you can't lie to him. He has a right to know. Tell him! Come on._

"I just wanted to see you. I missed you." _That's not true and you know it!_

Matt kissed Gabby on her temple. "I missed you too. But sorry, I don't buy your story. Your heart is racing against your chest. Are you alright?"

Gabby looked him in the eyes. "I've been at the hospital, because I felt like crap."

"Baby, what is it?" Matt was anxious. "Are you sick? Is it serious?"

Gabby took a deep breath. _Come on, now or never!_

"Yes, Matt. It is very serious." Gabby had tears in her eyes.

He pulled her nearer to him and put his arms around her. "Whatever it is. We'll go through it. Together. What is it?"

"Promise me, that you won't be angry?"

"Gabby, how could I be angry with you? Just tell me what it is, please."

"Well…I don't know how to say it…I am… I'm…I…" She started sobbing and Matt kissed her on her temple.

"Hey baby, don't cry. It's okay. You are…?"

"I am pregnant." Gabby lifted her head and looked at him. A big smile appeared on his face. He started laughing.

"Oh, my god. That's great news and I thought you had a serious disease." Matt kissed her.

"Nathalie Manning told me, it was just the worst case of morning sickness, she's ever seen." Gabby was relieved. "Are you okay with it?"

Matt kissed her again, more passionately this time. "Baby, of course I am. I love you and I want to have a family with you."

"But it's too soon. We just moved in together yesterday! It's my fault."

"As far as I'm concerned, it takes two to make a baby. I would say it's our fault. But I don't think it's a fault at all. And a wise man once told me, that there's no such thing as moving too fast. You jump in and either everything is alright or not."

"Very wise. Who told you that?"

Matt laughed. "Kelly Severide."

Gabby started laughing too. "Well, well! Severide the hopeless romantic."

"How far along are you?" Matt stroked Gabby's back.

"I'm about nine weeks pregnant." She looked at him and saw how it hit him.

"Oh. The private party after our 'double date' at Molly's?"

"Yes, mister. You've cracked it. I threw up the pill the other morning and after that someone insisted on having a shower with me." Gabby frowned and Matt started laughing again.

"Are you suggesting that it's my fault?"

"Maybe and I'll get you back for it." She whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait." He whispered back. "But I think we have to tell Boden first. He has to know."

"Matt, I know. But I want to wait three more weeks. The doctor told me, it's okay to do my job. I just can't do heavy lifting." Gabby got up.

"And how will you get your patients into the ambo? What about carrying patients down the stairs? Heavy lifting is part of your job." Matt frowned.

"Well, I won't do it." She insisted.

"Chief will assume that something is wrong. You can't do that. We have to tell him. Now. I don't want you or our baby to be in danger."

Gabby opened her mouth and closed it again. She sighed. He was right. "Okay, let's do it. But we don't tell everybody else. Not before my twelve-week appointment."

"Deal." Matt took her hand and they made their way to the chief's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I had some time this week to write a new chapter of this story and I really hope, you'll like it. And again: Thank you so much for your reviews and your love for this story.**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 10

Matt and Gabby crossed the bullpen. The door to the Chief's office was wide open. He looked up as he heard them. "Casey, Dawson, what can I do for you?"

Matt closed the door. "We have something to tell you, but we don't want anybody else to know. This has to stay here."

"Okay, now I'm really curious. What is it?" Boden looked at the couple in front of him and noticed the slightly afraid look on their faces. Gabby took Matt's hand again.

"Chief, I'm afraid, I can't be on full duty anymore." She took a deep breath. "I love my job. I really do. But it's not healthy for me to do all the heavy liftings."

"Dawson, are you sick? Casey told me you weren't feeling well this morning. Have you seen a doctor?" Boden was concerned. He considered his firehouse crew as part of his family.

Gabby nodded. "Yes, chief. I was at Chicago Med two hours ago and got checked out. That's why I came here. I wanted to tell Matt and he insisted on telling you." Again, she took a deep breath. "Chief, I can't be on full duty anymore, because I'm pregnant." Wow, this was real now. Gabby lifted her head and looked at Matt. There were sparkles in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Chief Boden got up from his chair and surrounded his desk. "Gabriela Dawson, that's great news. Congratulations to you both." He took her in his arms and padded Matt on the back.

"Thanks, Chief." Matt said. "But we don't want the others to know yet. We want to wait until Gabby had her twelve-weeks ultrasound."

"That's fine by me." Boden turned around to face Gabby. "But since you can't do heavy lifting, I would really appreciate it, if you tell Shay. She's your partner, she deserves to know, so she can protect you if necessary."

Gabby didn't know what to say. "I… I don't know. I got the news about two hours ago. I still need time to let it sink in. Maybe I'll tell her next shift?"

Boden nodded. "Fine by me. You can still be on ambo, but it's a dangerous job. Please think about working at the bullpen or teaching classes at the academy."

"Really? I love my job and I'll do it as long as I can." Gabby frowned. "I don't want to do anything else."

"Baby, take some time to think about it." Matt had known that she would react like this. "You don't have to make the decision right away."

"Fine." Gabby turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind her. Boden grinned and looked at Matt. "Looks like you'll have a difficult time protecting her, Casey."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it." He left the office too and went to the common room, where Gabby sat on the couch, eating ice cream with Shay. He kissed her on the temple and whispered in her ear: "Can we talk in my office?"

Gabby knew they had to talk about the situation but she felt hormones taking over. "I have nothing to talk. I made my decision." She took another spoon of ice cream.

"Maybe it's my decision too?" Matt whispered.

Suddenly it hit her. She was pregnant. She couldn't do her job anymore. Her whole life would change. Their whole life would change and she didn't feel ready for all this to happen. Emotions took control over her and she was on the edge of crying. She threw the spoon on the table and got up. "Your decision?!" She yelled. "It's my life that'll change completely! It's my career that's ruined. I don't want to talk about how miserable my life is right now, because I made one stupid mistake!"

By the look at Matt's face she knew that she should have chosen her words more carefully. He was visibly hurt. "Did you just call our relationship a stupid mistake?!"

"You know what I mean." Gabby was in no mood to give in.

Shay looked from Gabby to Matt and for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. "Maybe you two should have this conversation elsewhere." She pointed at Hermann, Cruz and Severide who were just entering the common room. They looked at the scene in front of them. Tears were streaming down Gabby's cheeks and Matt looked like he got hit in the gut.

"Wow." Hermann was the first to speak. "You moved in together yesterday and there's already trouble in paradise? That's not how it's supposed to be. You two should be over the moon. After five kids and moving in with your in laws you look like this."

"Hey Dawson, you can always sleep on our couch!" Otis offered and Cruz nodded.

Gabby didn't say anything. She grabbed her bag and left the firehouse. In the driveway she realized, that she had no car, since she had taken a cab from the hospital. She covered her face in her hands and started sobbing. It was mid-November and really cold. If she walked home, she would be chilled to the bones. Gabby couldn't stop crying. Slowly she started to walk down the driveway. She didn't hear the door slamming and the fast steps behind her. She felt so cold and alone, when suddenly two strong arms were around her, pressing her into a comfy warm chest. Matt had followed her. He held her close and stroked her back. "It's okay, baby."

"No Matt, it's not okay. I'm so sorry. Of course, I didn't mean what I said. Our relationship isn't a mistake." She sobbed.

"I know, baby. I know, you're afraid and believe me, I am too. But at the same time, I couldn't be happier. I love you so much. Both of you." He placed his hand on her belly.

Gabby kissed him. "We love you too. I just need some time to adjust to the situation."

"Me too. You can always talk to me, you know that?" He kissed her on the cheek and Gabby leaned against his shoulder.

"I know. You're always here for me. That's why I came from the hospital straight to the firehouse." She shivered. "But now I'm really cold."

"I'll drive you home. Already asked the Chief for permission." Matt took the keys of his truck out of his pocket.

* * *

They got into his car and when Matt parked the truck in front of their apartment, Gabby turned to him and kissed him. "Thank you." She stroked his cheek. "Thank you for always being here for me. For us." She said again.

"Like I said yesterday: you're stuck with me now. I won't go anywhere." Matt opened his door and went around the car to help Gabby out of it. She grabbed her key out of her bag and opened the front door. After making sure, she was as fine as she could be right now, Matt had to left for the firehouse. "See you tomorrow after shift. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too. And Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your badge off the wall."

Matt grinned. "I will."

After he left, Gabby decided to watch a movie. She still wasn't feeling very well, although she wasn't nauseous, she felt strange. This day had been very rough for her. Yesterday they were just a happy couple who had just moved in together and now they were expecting a baby. In her dreams, she had always imagined Matt as the father of her children, since he had always wanted a family. But in Gabby's dreams they still had had time. Time for themselves as a couple, time for her to work on ambo a few more years. Time to get married. In her dreams, they always got married before having children. She knew it was stupid to stick to her dreams. This was reality and the 21. century. It was okay to have children without being married. But her family was catholic. Very catholic and for her mother her situation would clearly look like an unforgivable sin. She sighed and stopped the movie. She hadn't paid attention to it anywhere.

* * *

Gabby grabbed her phone form the coffee table and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Shay answered her phone.

"I'm…. okay." Gabby knew that Shay wouldn't buy a _fine._

"So, you and Casey get along with each other again?"

Gabby laughed. "Of course. I was just stupid."

"You can say that again." Shay started laughing too. "You sounded like it was his intention to end your carrier and put you behind the stove."

"I kind of put me behind the stove all by myself." Gabby closed her eyes as hormones were taking over again.

"Okay. You owe me an explanation, sweetie." Shay was very curious now. "What have you done?"

"I can't work on ambo with you anymore." Tears were forming in Gabby's eyes.

"What the hell?! Why?! Did you do something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was fate."

"Sweetie, you're not making sense. You sound like I should come over to you."

"Shay, you're on shift."

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem. We got a third paramedic an hour ago. Turned out, Mills is trained as one. He can take over for me. I'll ask the Chief and if he's okay with it, I'll be at your place in about an hour."

Shay ended the call and Gabby decided to cook dinner, since it was almost 7 pm. When she had just started preparing chicken parmesan, she got a text message. It was from Matt.

" **Tell her."**

She smiled and answered. **"I will."**

Gabby continued cooking and had just put the meal in the oven, when she heard a knock at the front door. She went to open it.

Shay looked at her and frowned. "Okay, sweetie. Put up or shut up! What happened to you? Why can't you be my partner on ambo anymore?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my god!" Shay gasped. "That's wonderful, isn't it?"

Gabby smiled. "Yes, a part of me is very happy but the other part… Shay, I'm afraid. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if this happened too fast? What if…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Shay hugged her. "Oh sweetie, stop it. It's okay to be afraid but you'll be a great mom and there's no such thing as moving too fast. You just jump in and either it works or not."

Gabby managed to smile. "Did you talk to Kelly? Because that's exactly what he told Matt."

Shay shook her head. "No. But he was right."

"I don't know. I can't imagine not working on ambo with you anymore."

"Do you have to stop right now?"

"No, but all the heavy lifting is not healthy and we both know how dangerous our job can be. I really don't want to, but I think it's the best for the baby. "

Gabby leaned her head against Shay's shoulder. "I'm pathetic."

Shay caressed her back. "No. You're not. It's okay to be afraid. But tell me, do you love Casey?"

Gabby lifted her head and looked at Shay. "Yes. I love him more than anything in the world."

Shay smirked. "That's great. And I know that he's madly in love with you. You two are meant for each other."

"Yes, it feels like that."

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of. Now let's stop the pity party and get to the details. How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks." Gabby headed towards the kitchen and took the chicken parmesan out of the oven and placed it on the dinner table.

Shay followed her. "Nine weeks, huh? Sounds like you two had some fun after our date at Molly's."

Gabby opened the cabinet and handed Shay two plates. "Yep. What do you want to drink?"

"Coke would be fine. And you're ducking. What happened?"

After taking a seat and handing Shay her coke, Gabby sighed. "I was drunk and I threw up and I had sex."

"The classic." Shay smiled. "But in your case I would say, it was fate."

"Fate or stupidity… who knows…" Gabby put some chicken and pasta on their plates.

"I can't see what's stupid about having a baby with the love of your life."

"Not being married first." Gabby swallowed. "I don't know how to tell my family."

"Oh. Your very catholic family. But what about Antonio? He likes Matt. Maybe he'll help you with that."

"Of course, he would do that. But I want to tell them myself."

"Or…" A sneaky smile appeared on Shay's face. "You wait until he proposed to you."

"Shay, stop it. We moved in together yesterday and I'm pregnant. We haven't talked about getting married yet and I don't want to push him. I'll figure it out. But not now."

After finishing their dinner, they went into the living room. "I'm feeling nauseous." Gabby laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Why do they call it morning sickness and not "puke all day"?"

"Because nobody would get pregnant anymore if they knew about it?" Shay suggested. "Do you want me to stay here? You don't have to be alone tonight."

Gabby shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll take a hot bath and try to get some sleep."

"Okay, but call me, if you need me."

"I promise."Shay hugged her and left the apartment.

* * *

Gabby went into the bathroom and let some water in the tub. She got in and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water against her skin. Shay was right. There was no reason to be afraid. Matt would be there for here and he would be a great father. Her heart swell at the thought of holding her little baby in about 30 weeks. She imagined a little boy, looking just like his father. She caressed her still flat belly. "Hey there, it's mommy. I just wanted to let you know, that I love you very much and that I'll do everything to protect you."

After finishing her bath, Gabby got dressed in yoga pants and one of Matt's old CFD sweaters. She got to bed and snuggled down in the sheets. She fell asleep instantly.

It felt like seconds later when she heard someone opening the front door. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was already 9:00 am, she had been sleeping for almost 10 hours, but she still felt tired. Gabby could hear Matt in the kitchen, she reached for her cozy socks and went to join him. He was making coffee. She sneaked up behind him and kissed his neck. Matt turned around and took her in his arms.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning." She leaned her head against his chest. "We've missed you."

"I missed you too. Are you feeling better?" Gently he caressed her back.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. I've thought a lot about everything last night and talking to Shay helped too. She made me realize, that I'm a very lucky girl, having you by my side."

Matt grinned. "Well, I could say the same about me. You make me a better person and I love you so much and for the record: I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"I love you too and I'm very happy about the baby. I just couldn't realize it yesterday. It was too much. I can't believe, we'll be parents."

Matt's eyes were full of love as he kissed her. "It's amazing. You're amazing and you'll be a great mom."

"By the way, did I tell you about my very catholic family and that we have to tell them about my pregnancy?"

"Let's tell your brother first. I always got the impression that he approves me. Maybe that'll help."

Gabby grinned. "You're right. Antonio really likes you, he always told me I should be dating you instead of all the other 'losers'."

"Your brother is a very wise man." Matt lifted up Gabby's chin with his hand. "Don't look so afraid. It's great news, we'll tell them tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but be prepared. My mother will consider all this as an unforgivable sin." Gabby frowned, but Matt just laughed.

"I can live with that, as long as I have you by my side." He kissed her again and released her from his embrace. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Gabby shook her head.

"Great. I want to take you out for dinner tonight. I have a construction job today, but I'll be back around 5:00 pm. I made a reservation for 8 o'clock at Acadia."

Gabby's eyes grew wide. "Matt! That's a very fancy restaurant and way too expensive. You don't have to do that…"

Matt cut her short by kissing her passionately. "Would you stop it? I love you and I want to spoil you. Would you please let me do that?"

Gabby nodded and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Okay, but only dinner. I already moved in with you and I'm pregnant with your child, you don't need to convince me anymore."

"I know." Matt smiled too. _If she knew…._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it! Here's a little belated Christmas gift for you. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and had a good time.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 11

 _three weeks later_

"Hey man, everything set for tonight?" Kelly asked Matt, who was sitting at the kitchen table, his nose stuck into a pile of paper.

"Yeah, almost. Did you talk to the florist about the roses?"

Kelly nodded. "Done. They'll deliver them this afternoon to this place. And I have your house key to prepare everything. Shay will help me."

"Yep. Because we all know your decoration skills." Shay came down the stairs and joined Matt and Kelly in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Kelly pouted and Shay started laughing.

"That means I remember my last birthday, when you decorated the living room with candles and nearly burned the whole place down."

Matt, who remembered the incident very well, chuckled. "A professional firefighter and yet he didn't follow the simplest safety rules."

"Okay, okay, enough. I learned my lesson. This time we'll put all the candles in glasses or candle stands. I promise, I won't burn your place down."

Shay nodded. "I'll have an eye on everything. Does Gabby suspect something?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't think so. Told her, I've a construction job today. She believes, we only have dinner at Acadia tonight."

"Really?!" Shay couldn't believe it. "Nobody has just dinner at Acadia. That place is way too fancy. But she hasn't called me yet to complain about having nothing to wear. Maybe she really believes it's just dinner."

She hadn't finished the sentence, when her phone started ringing. "It's Gabby." She pressed the decline button. "I'll call her back. So, everything is prepared for tonight?"

"Yep." Matt got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go to the jewelry store now to get the ring. Thanks again Shay for finding out the right size."

Shay patted his shoulder. "No worries. Speaking of the ring, what did Antonio say about you wanting to propose?"

Matt grinned as he remembered the talk with Gabby's brother. "He said, that it was about time, that we got together and gave me his blessing. Gabby's parents come back from Dominican Republic this afternoon. There was no time for me, talking to her father, but Antonio thinks, everything will be alright."

"If he says so… otherwise I promise you to look after Gabby if her father kills you." Kelly winked at Matt, who looked pretty insecure now. "Relax man, it was a joke."

"Your timing is terrible. I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Matt rolled his eyes. "I'll text you after we leave the restaurant."

"Okay and don't be nervous. She'll say yes. She loves you. I know that for sure." Shay tried to reassure him.

Matt smiled. "I know."

* * *

He left Kelly's and Shay's apartment and drove to the jewelry store. "Ah, Mr. Casey" The owner greeted him. "Your ring is right here. I just polished it." He showed him the ring. It was silver with a big diamond surrounded by smaller ones.

"It's beautiful." Matt reached for his wallet.

"Yes, it is. There's no doubt your girlfriend will say yes." He smiled.

"You're the second person who tells me that today." Matt gave his credit card to the store owner.

"Then it must be true." He swiped the credit card through the reading device. "Here's your ring and the receipt. I hope you don't have to exchange it." He joked.

Matt sighed. "Please, no more jokes today." The store owner laughed. "Sorry, you must be nervous."

"Hell yes, I am." Matt left the store and looked at his watch. It was already 4:30 pm and he promised Gabby to be back at 5:00 pm. He got in his truck and drove home. When he opened the front door, he could hear Gabby talking to Shay. "This can't be true. Try again!"

"Sweetie, your dress doesn't fit anymore. Do you have something else to wear?" That was Shay's voice.

"Because my boobs are too big and my ass is getting fatter. It's terrible. I have nothing to wear!" Gabby started sobbing. "Sorry, hormones."

Matt had reached the door to the bedroom and opened it slowly. "Hey Baby, everything alright?"

Shay shook her head behind Gabby's back and signaled him not to say anything about the dress.

Gabby lifted her head. "No, nothing is alright. I'm fat."

"That's not true. You're not fat, you're beautiful." Matt signaled Shay to leave them alone.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me" She left the bedroom.

Matt took Gabby in his arms. "You're the most beautiful woman I know and I love you."

Gabby snuggled up into his chest. "I love you too but it's a fact that my ass and boobs are getting bigger." Matt chuckled. "I can't complain about that. Actually, I think it's hot." He kissed her on the head and his hands made their way to the half open zipper on her back. Gently he stroked her skin and kissed her, this time on her lips.

"Matthew Casey, get your mind out of the gutter. That's what caused this problem in the first place." Gabby laughed.

"Look who's laughing again. I'm sure there's something in your wardrobe to wear tonight." Matt released her from his embrace.

"Maybe my red dress or the purple one…" Gabby pondered. "Shay? Get your ass back in here! I need your help!"

"Right here, sweetie." Shay entered the bedroom. "Let's choose a dress. There are only 2,5 hours left." She looked at Matt who was standing next to Gabby. "I'm sure you don't need 2 hours to get ready. Go watch TV." Matt hastened out of the bedroom.

"Okay." Shay opened the wardrobe and took three dresses out. She lifted the red one. "Try this one first."

Gabby did and it fitted but she wasn't satisfied. "I don't know… you can see my belly. She stroked over the slight bump. I want to try the purple one." Half an hour later Gabby stood in front of the mirror and smiled. She wore her purple dress with the silver sparkling straps. "What do you think?"

"If you hadn't a date for the night already, I would be your date. It's smoking hot. Now let's get your hair and make-up done."

About one hour later Gabby entered the living room and Matt's jaw dropped. "Wow, Gabby! You look stunning."

"I know." Gabby looked at him. "You think you can keep up with me?"

"Well, I'll try." Matt got up and made his way to the bedroom, where Shay was standing in the doorframe. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Need some help with your make-up?"

"Nah, thanks. I prefer a natural look."

"Okay. In that case, I think my job here is done." Shay hugged Gabby. "Have fun tonight, sweetie."

"I will. Thank you." Gabby hugged her back.

She could hear the shower in the bathroom. Gabby looked around. There were still some boxes in the corner of the living room. She opened one of them. There were some pictures of her family and a wooden box. She opened it. It contained a picture of her and Matt at the annual firefighter barbecue a few years ago, a movie theater ticket and a baseball cap with "Truck 81" on it. Matt had given it to her at the barbecue two years ago when she complained about the sun in her face. She could remember the annoyed look on Hallie's face back then. Maybe she knew about Gabby being in love with her boyfriend, but it didn't matter now. Hallie was gone.

Gabby sighed and moved one hand to her slight, almost invisible bump. "Mommy loves you so much. But she's a little bit afraid of telling your abuela and abuelo."

"Don't be afraid." Matt had sneaked up behind her. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Gabby turned around. "Wow, you cleaned up very nice."

Matt was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and her favorite dark grey jacket. "I'm trying to keep up with my beautiful girlfriend. Ready to go?"

Gabby nodded. They got outside and Gabby wanted to head towards Matt's truck when she realized a black limousine waiting in front of the house. Matt opened the door and she seated herself on the backseat while he walked around the car and sat down next to her. The driver turned around. It was Hermann. "Good evening. I'm your driver for tonight."

* * *

"Hermann? What are you doing here? Matt? What's this all about?"

"Baby, calm down. I told you I wanted to spoil you tonight."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend Gabby. He's a great guy." Hermann winked at them and started driving to the restaurant.

Gabby snuggled up against Matt on the backseat and closed her eyes for a second. "Can you pinch me, please?"

Matt laughed and pinched her arm. "Like this?"

"Ouch!" Gabby slapped him slightly.

"Hey! You told me to pinch you."

"Because I wasn't sure, I'm not dreaming." Gabby looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for all of this."

"Um, Baby, it's not over yet. It hasn't even begun, to be honest."

"Well" Hermann stopped the car and turned around. "It's beginning now. Lieutenant, I'll be waiting for you two lovebirds to drive you home."

"Thanks Hermann." Matt got out of the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Gabby. They linked arms and headed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Good evening and welcome to Acadia. May I lead you to your table?" They were greeted by a waiter.

He led them to a table at a window. They sat down and Matt ordered soft drinks for them. Gabby smiled. "What's that all about?"

"Solidarity."

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts." Gabby smiled. "I guess it ends at your next boy's night out with Kelly."

"Guilty as charged." Matt smiled too. The waiter returned with their drinks and appetizers. Gabby was confused. "But we didn't order anything?" She looked at the waiter.

"Mr. Casey ordered the menu when he made the reservation, Madame. Bon appétit." They started eating and everything was delicious.

"I'll really need new clothes now and it's all your fault." Gabby joked. "Not only the pregnancy but this delicious food. I can feel my stomach growing right now, but I don't care. I want desert."

Matt nodded. "I took care of that." He signaled the waiter to bring them desert and tried to act like it was nothing special. But his hands were sweating and shaking.

Gabby reached over the table and took his hands in hers. "Baby, are you nervous? You don't have any reason, this dinner was, no, is perfect. I love you so much." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

Matt wanted to answer something but the waiter returned with the desert. He placed two plates with sweet potato pie and ice cream in front of them. Gabby took her fork and started eating, but when she started chewing, she bit on something. It felt like… _omg it's a ring._ Her brain stopped working as she reached for the ring inside her mouth. It was beautiful. She gasped and lifted her head a little bit. Matt was now standing next to her. He took the ring out of her hand and got down on one knee.

"Gabriela Dawson, you are the most amazing, most single minded and most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you more than I can express with words. You make me wanting to be a better person, you are my other half, you are my everything. I can't imagine a life without you. Will you marry me?"

Gabby starred at Matt, tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks. Slowly she nodded, a wide smile on her face. "Yes, yes, yes" She whispered. Matt slipped the ring on her finger and took her in his arms. They shared a passionately kiss and the people in the restaurant applauded.

Gabby was over the moon. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were glowing. When she pulled back a little bit, she whispered in Matt's ear: "Let's get out of here. I want to have desert at home."

"I like the way you think." He asked the waiter for the bill.

* * *

When they left the restaurant, Hermann was waiting for them. He instantly noticed the diamond ring on Gabby's finger. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Hermann."

"Where do you two lovebirds want to go? Let me guess: home?"

Gabby blushed and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

They got into the car and Gabby looked out of the window, daydreaming about her future life with Matt and their little baby. She didn't notice Matt writing a text message to Kelly and Shay.

 _We'll be home in about 15 minutes. Everything set?_

 _Yes. We're leaving now. Did she say yes?_

 _Of course, man. Thank you!_

Matt put the phone back in his pocket and took Gabby's hand. She turned around a little bit to face him. Their eyes were sparkling and full of love.

"Hey lovebirds" Hermann had stopped the car and looked at them. "We have arrived." Matt got out of the car and opened the door for Gabby.

"Thank you, Hermann."

"You're welcome. Now go get inside, that fiancée of yours is shivering."

Matt took Gabby's hand and helped her to get up the stairs to the front door. Before he opened it, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you so much, Gabriela Dawson. You made me the happiest man on earth tonight."

Gabby leaned her head against him. "I love you too. And I couldn't be happier right now."

Matt opened the door and they got inside. When they came into the living room, Gabby stopped abruptly. There were hundreds of candles and their light was shining like stars. Nearly every inch of the room was filled with them. In the middle of the room she noticed red rose petals lying on the floor. They were heart shaped.

Tears of happiness were forming in Gabby's eyes. "Oh, my god, baby, this is beautiful." She took one more step forward and noticed something in the middle of the rose petal heart. She got down on her knees and reached out for the little box. She opened it and saw earrings matching with her engagement ring. "Matt! This is… this is… it's…" She gasped. "It's the most beautiful and loving thing anyone has ever done for me." Matt, who was standing right behind her, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "You deserve the world, Gabby and I want to give it to you."

"You already have. I have you and I'm carrying our child." She placed on hand over her little bump.

"That makes you even more beautiful." Matt continued kissing her neck and made his way up to her lips.

"Mr. Casey, I get the impression that you were pretty sure, I would say yes." Gabby interrupted their kiss.

"I had a hunch, future Mrs. Casey." He continued kissing every inch of her skin he could reach.

Gabby giggled. "You are very confident, aren't you?" She took a step back and started walking towards the bedroom door. Matt stared at her. "Hey, you want to keep on drooling over me or join me in here?" She winked at him. It took him only a split second to close the gap between them. He took her in his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Their kiss was full of passion, love and something new, the promise of spending their lives together, of being a family. His hands were sliding up and down her perfect body. Gabby moaned his name against his lips. Soon his jacket, shirt and tie were on the ground, followed by Gabby's dress. Matt lifted Gabby up and carried her to their bed. He could feel her hands opening his belt buckle and unzipping his was his turn to moan her name.

Gabby could feel his arousal beneath her fingers. She pulled his pants down and threw them on the ground to the rest of their clothes. Matt reached for her bra and unhooked it while he was kissing her breasts. She could feel his tongue on her nipple while he worked the other one with his hand. It felt like paradise. Gabby laid back and Matt kissed his way down her body until he was at the spot where she wanted him most. He pulled down her panty and started licking her sweet spot. Gabby moaned with passion, her hands on his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Oh, my god…Matt…" He definitely could do magic with his tongue. He didn't even need to insert a finger. Just the touch of his tongue made Gabby fell over the edge. "Wow, that was amazing, Mister. I think you deserve a reward." She turned them around and pulled down his boxers.

"Somebody's excited to see me, huh?" Gabby stroked his length. Slowly she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. While her hands were caressing his balls, it was her turn to do some magic with her tongue. Matt's eyes grew wide. "Wow, Baby…" He moaned. Gabby could feel him getting harder in her mouth. She licked up and down his shaft, increasing her speed, her hands still taking care of his balls. Matt knew he had to stop here or he would come in her mouth. But Gabby seemed to have read his thoughts. She stopped blowing and positioned herself over him. "I want to feel you inside of me." That was all he needed to hear. He flipped them around. Her hands guided him to her entrance and he entered her hot wet core. Making love to this woman was the best thing in the world.

Gabby closed her eyes, her hands grabbed his butt, trying to pull him deeper inside of her. The room was filled with their moans. When Matt could feel Gabby tightening around him, he reached between them and stroked her clit. Her orgasm followed instantly and she screamed his name while the waves of passion were hitting her. That was enough for him to follow her. They were both completely out of breath.

"Oh, my god. I could get used to this." Gabby managed to say. She snuggled up against Matt's chest and closed her eyes.

"I have no problem with that." Matt chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "But I think I have to leave you now."

Gabby didn't know what to say. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, somebody has to put out the candles or we'll get a visit from firehouse 51. And I assume you don't want the guys to see you like this, do you?"

Gabby slapped him against the chest. "Matthew Casey, you're such a tease. Go and put out the candles, since you're a professional firefighter I think I can let you do that. But don't burn yourself."

"Very funny."

He returned a few minutes later. When he got in his side of the bed, Gabby leaned her head against his shoulder. "Who helped you, setting all this up?"

"Shay and Severide."

"What?! You let Severide light candles in our apartment, after what happened at Shay's birthday?!" Gabby acted shocked.

"Well, I let Shay handle the candles. Severide was in charge of the rose petals." He kissed her on the forehead.

Gabby laughed. "That reassures me."

She yawned. "You wore me out. I think we have to sleep now, since we're having lunch with my family tomorrow."

Gabby snuggled up against Matt. "You are more comfortable than my pillow."

"I'm glad to hear that." He took her in his arms. "You made me the happiest man on earth today, Gabriela Dawson soon to be Casey. I love you."

"You light up my world every day, Matthew Casey. I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all: Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry for updating late, but I was very busy the last days. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm always thankful for reviews! ;-) I promise to post the next chapter sooner (or let's say I'll try...)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 12

„Come on Babe, hurry up! "Gabby stood in the doorframe of the bathroom and watched Matt, who was brushing his teeth. He spilled the foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth with water. "Calm down, Gabs. I'll be ready in two minutes. Your appointment is at 10:30am and it is 9:30am. We only drive 20 minutes to the hospital."

"I know, I'm just so nervous." Gabby placed her hand on the slight bump on her abdomen. She was now twelve weeks pregnant. "What if something is wrong? And we have to meet my family at 1:00 pm for lunch. We won't even have time to cope with it."

Matt put the towel aside and took her in his arms. "Baby, there's no reason to believe that something is wrong and we can always cancel lunch with your parents and tell them you don't feel well."

Gabby chuckled. "Well, that would be a lie. Besides my concerns for our little I fell perfectly fine. Scrap that. I'm over the moon, because the love of my life, who happens to be the father of my baby, proposed to me last night." She snuggled into his chest.

"Wow. Sounds like you've had a great night. Who's the lucky guy?" He joked.

Gabby slapped him against the chest. "Don't you dare joking right now, Matthew Casey."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Matt kissed her. "Let's go into the kitchen and make you some breakfast. I heard you throwing up the first one into the toilet."

"Oh no, I can't even think of eating." Gabby sighed.

"But you have to eat something." Matt insisted. "At least a toast?"

Gabby knew that he was right. "Toast it is." She opened a cabinet, took the toast out and put two slices in the toaster. While she was waiting for it to be ready, Gabby leaned against the countertop and closed her eyes. Meanwhile Matt poured some coffee into a mug and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Baby, are you still nervous?"

Gabby nodded. "A little bit, but it's alright. I will feel better after the appointment." She took the slices out of the toaster and started eating.

"I should be the nervous one." Matt laughed.

"Don't be afraid, baby. My parents love you and Antonio already gave his approval." Gabby took another bite of her toast.

"Well, they don't know, I knocked you up." Matt took the last sip of his coffee.

"We don't have to tell them today. We could only tell them, we'll get married." Gabby suggested.

"Gabby, you can't work on ambo anymore and we'll have to tell the firehouse tomorrow. When they know about your pregnancy it's only a matter of time until the news spread to the 21st."

"Yeah, you're right." Gabby nodded and looked at her watch. "We have to go now." She grabbed her bag and keys and walked to the front door. Matt followed her.

"Can you say that again? I didn't hear it properly."

"You are a pain in the ass but you are right." Gabby walked towards Matt's truck and waited until he unlocked it.

* * *

They got into the car and Matt drove them to the hospital, where Natalie Manning was already waiting for Gabby. She waved as they entered the gynecology ward. "Hey Gabby, Matt, I don't have a patient right now and thought I could do the ultrasound instead of the technician, if you don't mind? Your OBGYN Dr. Coburn will talk to you after that."

"Great!" Gabby nodded and Natalie lead them into a room. "Please take of your shirt and pants. There's a gown to cover yourself behind the curtain. We have to do some routine exams too. That's why you can't just lift your shirt for the ultrasound. I'll be back in a few minutes." She explained and left the room. Gabby stripped down to her underwear and reached for the gown. "Can you tie up the gown, please?" She asked Matt.

"Of course, babe." He helped her and kissed her neck. His hands stroked gently over her belly. "I'm so excited to see our little baby." He confessed.

"Me too." Gabby turned around and kissed him. "But I think we have to stop now, because otherwise we might become gossip item number one."

"Can't risk that." Matt helped her sit down on the doctor's couch and took a sit in the chair next to her. Just in that moment the door was opened and Dr. Manning entered the room. "Okay Gabby, let's have a look." She applied some ultrasound gel on Gabby's belly and turned the monitor around, so that everyone could have a look. The sound of a heartbeat filled the room and Nathalie pointed on the monitor. "Look, there's your baby. It's very active right now. Everything seems perfectly okay to me. I have to take blood from you and palpate your belly to see if the uterus is in the right position." Natalie continued to examine Gabby and the baby. "Okay, that's it. Dr. Coburn will be here shortly. Just enjoy your movie until then." She turned the ultrasound monitor around again and left the room.

Matt and Gabby looked at each other. "Thank you." Matt whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world." He kissed her gently.

"Likewise." Gabby leaned her head against his. "Thank you for always being there for us." She stroked the little bump on her belly. She looked at the monitor. "I can't believe we created this tiny little baby."

"It's a miracle. Our little miracle." Matt placed his and above hers. The door opened again and Dr. Coburn entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Dawson and you must be the father?" She assumed looking at Matt. "Yes, Matt Casey." He introduced himself. "Nice to see you two." She took a seat. "I have very good news for you. Everything looks good. You have a healthy little baby. Gabby, your test results came back and everything looks good too, but I'm concerned about your job. You shouldn't be on full duty during your pregnancy."

"I know. I already talked to my chief. I will be on light duty, mostly staying at the firehouse doing desk work." She sighed and Dr. Coburn gave her an understanding look. "You first responders are all the same. You do everything to save the life of a perfect stranger but when it comes to your own health… you are the worst patients ever. Like us doctors." She laughed. "But it's the right thing to do for your baby and I promise you it will be worth it."

Gabby nodded and Matt looked relieved. Hopefully he wouldn't have to argue with Gabby about it anymore. "Okay, I'll see you two in four weeks for your next check-up." Gabby and Matt left the hospital and Gabby looked at her watch. "Okay, we can drive straightly to my parents now."

* * *

As her parent's house came in sight Gabby could feel her blood pressure rise. She took a deep breath. Matt parked the truck behind Antonio's car and they got out. Gabby leaned against the car and closed her eyes. "Hey baby, don't be nervous. They'll be happy for us. Or for you. If they want to kill anyone, it'll be me for knocking you up before marrying you." Matt hugged her and Gabby chuckled nervous. "Well, you corrected our little mistake by proposing to me. I think we have a chance of survival." He took his hand and they walked to the front door. Before they had a chance to knock, Antonio opened. "Hey sis!" He shortly hugged Gabby. "Hi Matt, nice to see you." He padded Matt on the back. "Come in, mom is in the kitchen and dad watches TV in the living room. I assume you have to tell us something?" He reached for Gabby's left hand. "Hey!" Gabby pulled her hand back. "What are you doing? Do you want mom and dad to find out like this? I want to tell them myself." Discreetly she lifted her hand and showed her brother the engagement ring. "Wow." Antonio gasped and looked at Matt. "Did you break the bank?" "No, I won the lottery." He looked at Gabby.

"Bro, you don't know what you're doing. My sis is a pain in the ass." He joked. Gabby slapped him against the head. "Hey! Same is true for you! Now stop it, let's go into the living room. I think mom just started yelling at dad for putting his feet on the coffee table." She laughed.

They walked to the living room, where Ramon watched TV and his wife Camilla was yelling at him, just like Gabby had predicted.

But when she saw them entering the room she stopped.

"Gabby! Matt! It's so nice to see you." She hugged them both. "Finally, a family lunch where nobody has to work." Ramon got up from the couch too and hugged his daughter. "Good to see you, princess." He shook Matt's hand. "Good to see you too."

"Thank you for the invitation." Matt said. Nobody had noticed the diamond ring on Gabby's hand yet. Matt and Gabby shared a look.

"Mamá, papa we have something to tell you." Gabby took a deep breath and lifted her left hand. "We're getting married."

Camilla's face lit up. "Oh, come here, both of you!" She hugged them. "I'm so happy for you." "Thank you, Camilla." Matt hugged her back. "It means a lot to me."

Camilla smiled. "I knew this day would come from the moment Antonio told me, that you were a great guy. He never had said that about one of Gabby's boyfriends before."

"Because they were all morons." Antonio winked at Matt and Gabby rolled her eyes. Afterwards she turned around to face her father. "Papá? What's the matter?" Ramon hadn't said a word. He managed to smile. "I'm happy for you, Gabby. For both of you." He looked at Matt. "But when Antonio told me this morning that he gave his approval to you, I felt a little bit left out." "I'm so sorry, sir," Matt started to apologize. "I would have asked you first, but…."

"Hey, I didn't say it's your fault." Ramon stopped him. "I trust my son and I know you're a great guy. My daughter couldn't have chosen a better man." Tears were forming in his eyes. "But you know, it feels like you're stealing my little girl, my princess."

"Oh papa!" Gabby had tears in her eyes too and hugged her father. "I'll always be your princess. I love you." She whispered something in his ear and Ramon started to laugh. "I love you too, princess. I'm very happy for you." He patted Matt on the back. "Someday you'll have a daughter and then you'll know how it feels to let your little girl go." Matt didn't know what to say and looked at Gabby. She started to say something but Camilla cut her short. "Lunch is ready. Everyone take a seat!"

They sat down around the big dinner table in the dining room and started eating the pasta dish Camilla had cooked. After lunch Gabby helped her mother to clean the kitchen, but when she opened the dishwasher a wave of nausea hit her. She fought against it, Matt, who was talking to Antonio, could see it from the dining room. He quickly got up and walked in the kitchen. "Gabby, let me help your mother. You can watch TV with your dad in the living room. I bet he would love to share some time with his princess."

"Thank you." Gabby whispered and left the kitchen. "Matt, you don't have to help me. I'm almost done here. You can join the others in the living room." Camilla closed the dishwasher and started it. Matt pretended to walk back into the living room but stopped at the bathroom and knocked carefully at the door. "Babe? Are you alright?" Gabby opened the door and pulled him inside. "I think our baby doesn't like shrimps." She groaned. "I threw up everything and now I'm hungry again. This is crazy." She leaned her head against Matt's chest. "Do you think we could stop at a drive in on our way home? The baby wants fries and a burger."

Matt laughed and shook his head. "How can you even think of eating again after throwing up?"

Gabby shrugged. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes, you are. And we have to tell your family. I hope nobody noticed that we are in here together or they'll think we were doing god-knows-what."

Gabby smirked. "We can do that later, when we're at home." She kissed him and they got out of the bathroom. Nobody had noticed them being together in there. Antonio and Ramon were watching TV and Camilla was still in the kitchen. Matt and Gabby walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ramon and Antonio were sitting in the armchairs next to the couch. Gabby took Matt's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. They watched a hockey game until Camilla came into the room and took a seat next to her daughter. Gabby squeezed Matt's hand. "Mamá, Papá, Tonio, there's something we want to tell you."

Antonio looked at his sister. "What now? You want to move to Australia or something?" Gabby shook her head. "No, stupid. We want to stay here in Chicago, but we want to get married in September."

Camilla gasped. "Gabby! That's in three months! That's impossible to plan a big wedding until then."

"We don't want a big wedding. Just our families and our firehouse family. Nothing fancy." Gabby admitted. "And there's another reason we want to get married soon." She squeezed Matt's hand again and took a deep breath. Matt nodded. "I am pregnant and I want to be married before the baby is born."

Antonio frowned at Matt. "Don't tell me you just proposed to her, because you knocked her up!" "Of course not. I proposed to Gabby because I love her and I never want to let her out of my life again!"

"Hey man, calm down. It was a joke. I know how much you love my sister. Congratulations again." Antonio chuckled.

"Very funny." Gabby glared at him.

Camilla hugged her daughter. "Gabby, you made me very happy today when you told me you and Matt will get married. But this… this is the greatest gift. Another grandchild."

Ramon got up and hugged his daughter and future son-in-law. "I'm very happy for you. Your mother is right. It's the greatest gift in the world."

"Thank you." Matt said relieved.

"That's why you behaved so funny, sis?" Antonio asked. "And why did you run into the bathroom? I must admit, I had a hunch when Matt followed you into the bathroom." Gabby blushed.

"I felt sick. Apparently, the baby doesn't like shrimps. You noticed that?!"

"Of course. I'm detective. It's my job to notice when people act strange."

Ramon laughed. "Your mother couldn't eat shrimps during her pregnancies too. She always puked her gut out afterwards."

Camilla nodded. "Yes, and be careful with yogurt too. If you are like me, it'll make you throw up."

"Thanks for the advice and the lunch, mamá." Gabby squeezed her mother's hand. "I'm sorry, but I think we have to leave now. I feel very tired."

"Oh darling, of course you're tired. It's okay. Just call us, if you need anything!"

Camilla and Ramon showed them to the door. Gabby got into the truck and closed her eyes. She felt asleep immediately.

* * *

As they arrived at their apartment, Matt killed the engine and opened the passenger door. Gently he lifted Gabby up and carried her into the apartment.

"Baby, you don't have to carry me." Gabby mumbled barely awake. "I have to go to the bathroom."

As soon as her feet reached the ground, Gabby ran into the bathroom. Matt followed her and knocked against the door. "Baby? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Gabby answered. "It's just my bladder. Your baby thinks it's a pillow." She washed her hands and opened the door. "I think, I'll take a nap." She walked to the wardrobe and stripped down to her underwear. After that she got dressed in one of Matt's old t-shirts and her yoga pants. Matt sneaked up behind her, he had changed into lounge wear too, and placed his hands on her belly. "My baby? I thought it's our baby." Gabby smirked. "Well, he got the bad behavior from you."

"You think it's a boy?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I always imagined a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Just like his daddy."

Matt shook his head. "That's funny. I imagined a little girl as beautiful as her mommy. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." Gabby admitted. "I can't wait until he or she is born."

"Thank god." Matt kissed her. "I'm curious too."

Gabby got into the bed and snuggled into the sheets. "Why are you still standing there, Matthew Casey. Get in here, I'm cold."

"Yes, future Mrs. Casey. Always at your service!" He got into his side of the bed and Gabby snuggled up against his chest. "You are more comfortable than my pillow." She closed her eyes. Matt kissed her on her temple. "The visit at your parents went very well."

"Uh-um. Tomorrow we can tell our firehouse family about the wedding and the baby. Who do you want as your best man?" Gabby opened her eyes again.

"Kelly. And you? Who do you want as your bridesmaid? Let me guess, Shay?"

"You know me too well." Gabby lifted her head a little bit and kissed him. "Of course, Shay. Let's call them after our nap. We could ask them to come over tonight."

"Deal." Matt kissed her again. "Now let's get some rest. We don't want you to fall asleep on the couch tonight. I think your snoring and drooling is cute, but Shay and Kelly maybe don't think so."

"Thin ice. Very thin ice, Mister. You were sawing logs the other night." Gabby mumbled before she fell asleep. Matt looked at the woman in his arms and considered himself as the luckiest guy in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews and your love for this story. Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it! I was very busy the last weeks, so it took me a little bit longer to update.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 13

„Beep, beep, beep." The alarm clock on Matt's night stand went off, but he didn't seem to hear it. "Ugh" Gabby sighed and reached over to turn it off. The beeping stopped immediately and suddenly she felt two hands on her hips, tickling her. "Hey! Stop it!" She giggled. "Did you pretend to sleep, only to make me reach over so you could tickle me?!"

Matt opened his eyes and looked at her. "Maybe. Ouch!" Gabby had nudged him with her elbow.

"Just you wait! I'll get you back for that!" She started tickling his side and Matt screamed. He hated being tickled and Gabby knew that very well.

"Okay, okay." Matt snorted. "I'm sorry. Really. Please, stop it."

Gabby stopped tickling him and rolled back to her side of the bed and laughed. "You would admit everything to stop me from tickling you, wouldn't you?"

"It's like torture for me, okay? Confessions under torture don't count."

"Too bad for you." Gabby grabbed her phone from her nightstand and wrote a text to Shay, asking if she and Severide would like to have dinner with them. Shay answered right away. She put the phone back and got up. "Shay and Severide are coming over for dinner tonight and I'm going to take a shower now. Alone." Gabby eyed Matt with a mischievous grin. "That's what you get for tickling your pregnant fiancée."

She got naked and walked towards the bathroom door, shaking her hips to the rhythm of her steps. Matt moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Gabriela Dawson, you're such a tease!"

"Ditto, Mathew Casey. Call it even?" Gabby leaned against the bathroom door.

"How can I say no to my beautiful fiancée?!" Matt joked.

"You can't." Gabby opened the door and entered the bathroom. She got into the shower and closed her eyes as the warm water hit her body. Her shower gel smelled like roses and Gabby took the sweet smell in while applying it on her body. Suddenly she felt very aroused, pregnancy hormones really drove her crazy sometimes. Gently she stroked her boobs, while letting one hand move south slowly. When her fingers touched her bundle of nerves, Gabby moaned and closed her eyes. She continued caressing herself while the warm water run over her body and the scent of roses reached her nostrils.

"Got the party started without me, huh?"

Gabby opened her eyes and saw Matt standing on the other side of the transparent shower cabinet. Instead of stopping her movements she carried on. The fact that he was watching her really turned her on. "Sorry, babe. It's a private party." She teased him. Her hands continued to caress the erogenous zones of her body. Gabby could see that her movements didn't leave Matt cold. There was an enormous bulge in his boxers. "Does this turn you on?" She looked him in the eyes, while one hand moved back to her clit. Matt moaned. "You have no idea."

Gabby insert a finger into her core and started sliding in and out, her other hand still caressing her nipples. She never lost eye contact with Matt. "Ooohhh ...this feels so good." She moaned. Matt's boxers felt really tight now. He moved one step forward and put one hand on the pane of the shower cabinet. Gabby smirked. "Someone's really happy to see this little show, huh?" She looked at the bulge in his boxers. "I think there's some tension here that needs to be released." Gabby stopped caressing herself and opened the shower cabinet. She grabbed the waistband of Matt's boxers and dragged them down. Then she took his hands and pulled him inside, their lips linked in a passionate kiss.

"I need you." She whispered into his ear. Gabby leaned against the wall and wrapped her legs around Matt's waist. He asked her for permission with a kiss and when she nodded, he entered her. Gabby moaned his name and crushed her hips against him. Her fingernails scratched his back but he didn't care. Matt kissed the special spot on Gabby's neck, which made her cringe and he could feel, she was very close to the edge. "Oh God, Matt" She groaned. "Come on, faster." He increased his speed, her legs still wrapped around his hips. He could feel her pressing him deeper into her. With a loud moan of pleasure Gabby's orgasm ripped through her body. Matt followed only seconds later.

"Wow." Gabby kissed him on the cheek. "That was hot."

Matt leaned his forehead against hers. "You are amazing, Gabriela Dawson."

"You weren't that bad either." This time she kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Matt looked at the clock next to the sink. "We have to get dressed now, if we want dinner to be ready on time."

They got out of the shower. Gabby went back into the bedroom and looked for something to dress into. She opened the wardrobe and decided to wear her favorite pair of black jeans and a comfy blouse. But when she wanted to close the jeans, it didn't work. She tried again but they were too tight. "Damn!" She took the jeans off and threw them on the ground.

"Hey baby, something wrong?" Matt asked from the bathroom.

Gabby didn't answer. She took a pair of black cloth pants out of her wardrobe. They fitted. When she turned around to watch herself in the mirror, she noticed a visible bump, that hadn't been there the day before. Gently she placed one hand on the bump. "Hey little one, looks like you're growing just fine in there, but that means I'm getting fad." She sighed.

A bigger hand was placed over Gabby's and two strong arms pulled her back in an embrace. Matt had been curious to know what was going on in the bedroom. He kissed her neck and stroked over her bump. "Don't listen to your mommy. She's not getting fad, she's the most beautiful women I know and now she's even more beautiful because she's carrying you. I love the both of you very much." Gabby turned around in the embrace so she could face him. "We love you, too." They shared a kiss. "I hoped, I would fit into my clothes a little longer."

Matt laughed. "Oh, come on, as if you mind to go shopping."

"I'll ask Shay to come with me. Speaking of her… we need to get dinner ready." They shared one last kiss and finished to get dressed.

* * *

Three hours later the apartment was filled with the aroma of pot roast and sweet potatoes. Matt stood at the stove and stirred the sauce, while Gabby was sprinkling the tiramisu with cocoa. The dinner table was set with a grey table cloth and white porcelain. Silver candle holders stood in the middle of it and bathe the room in warm light. The doorbell rang and Matt went to open the door.

"Hey" Shay kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the invitation. Do I smell pot roast?!"

Matt nodded. "Yes, it's my aunt's recipe and the only thing I can cook besides Pasta."

Kelly laughed. "I remember the first time you cooked it at the firehouse. I think Mouch fell in love with you after tasting it."

"Yep and he stopped loving me as I put him through truck drills after lunch."

They entered the dining room with the open plan kitchen. "Hey sweetie!" Shay hugged Gabby. "Look at you! You're showing a little bit, aren't you?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes, I guess I need some new clothes and I'm only twelve weeks along…" She looked at Kelly. "Why aren't you surprised?"

He looked at Shay who looked guilty. "Shay told me. She was so excited for you."

"Don't be mad at me, Gabby. I can't keep a secret from him."

Gabby laughed. "It's okay. We'll tell the firehouse tomorrow at the beginning of shift."

She looked over her shoulder in the kitchen. "Matt, do you need help?"

"No, just take a seat. Dinner is ready." He took the roast out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table, where sweet potatoes, vegetables and the sauce were already waiting to be eaten.

"How was lunch at your parent's?" Shay asked Gabby.

"It was great. They're really happy for us."

"Glad they didn't kill you for knocking her up before marrying her." Kelly looked at Matt.

"Yeah, me too." Matt laughed. "I got lucky."

"Oh, come on" Gabby took his hand. "My parents love you and even Antonio has approved of you. There was never a chance they would kill you. They wouldn't want me to be a single mom."

Everyone laughed.

When they had finished eating, Matt and Gabby looked at each other. "Kelly, Leslie, we want to ask you something."

"Oh, that's the reason you cooked us dinner? To get a favor?" Shay pouted.

"Yes. You're absolutely right. We didn't want to spent time with the two of you, we just need a favor." Gabby rolled her eyes at her best friends.

"Don't listen to her." Kelly slapped Shay against the arm. "She's in sugar shock after your delicious tiramisu."

"Yeah, he's right." Shay stroked over her belly. "I feel like I'm pregnant with food."

"Lucky you. That'll be over in a few hours, I have to wait 37 more weeks. But that's not what we wanted to talk about." Gabby reached over the table and took Leslie's hand. "We want to get married in September, before the baby is born. Will you be my maid of honor?" Shay got up and walked around the table to hug her best friend. "Of course, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."

Matt looked at Kelly. "Will you be my best man?" Kelly got up, too and hugged Matt. "Yes, of course. I'll plan you the greatest bachelor party ever."

"Why am I afraid now?" Matt joked.

"We all know Kelly's parties. You end up either drunk or in someone else's bed or both." Shay put her arm around Severide. "But we love you anyway."

"Kelly and I will clean up the kitchen and the two of you can talk in the living room." Matt started to clear the table.

Severide nodded. "Yep. Let out all the gossip before we join you, please."

Shay rolled her eyes. "Hypocrite. You're always the first one who wants to hear gossip. And I know about you reading all my gossip magazines, because you always forget them in the bathroom."

Matt and Gabby burst into laughter and Kelly opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He just blushed. Matt patted him on the back. "Don't worry, dude. I won't tell the guys about that little hobby of yours."

"Yeah you better don't or I might tell a little story about you, too." Kelly grinned.

"Oh please, Kelly" Gabby begged. "What's that story about? Please tell me."

"I think we really should clean up the kitchen now." Matt tried to distract them.

"Yeah" Kelly nodded but whispered something in Gabby's ear. She snorted with laughter.

"Hey!" Matt threw a towel after his best friend. "We agreed on not telling embarrassing stories."

"Oh, I didn't tell her. I just gave her a hint." He threw the towel back at Matt and they started cleaning up.

Gabby and Shay went to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Shay leaned her head against Gabby's shoulder. "What did he whisper in your ear?" She blinked. "Pretty please?!"

Gabby smirked. "Well… let's say it was something about their last boy's night out."

"Yeah, I heard their voice messages." Shay shook her head. "If he was talking about what I think he was talking about, it's embarrassing for both of them and he would never tell you. He didn't even tell me."

"How did you hear the messages?" Gabby was curious.

"I heard them recording the messages. They sat on our couch, thinking I wasn't at home. They sent messages, while sitting next to each other." Shay rolled her eyes and laughed. "They were pretty hammered."

"What did they say?" Gabby got nearer to Shay, because they didn't want the guys to hear what they were talking about.

"They were talking about how much they love each other." Shay burst out in laughter. "Kelly told Matt that he was the best friend he ever had. That was kind of cute. Matt answered that it was mutual."

"Awww, that's not embarrassing. That's really very cute." Gabby knew how much they liked each other.

"Only that wasn't all. Matt told Kelly that he was the most handsome guy he had ever seen and Kelly replied he had never seen such beautiful blue eyes as Matt's. By that time, I was really curious, so I sneaked into the room and saw them holding each other. They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Matt was snuggled up into Kelly's chest. And of course, I took some pictures." Shay winked at Gabby and reached for her phone in her purse.

Gabby died laughing. "Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"I thought maybe I could use it to get a favor from Kelly sometime." Shay shrugged. "Thought we might use it against them someday. You know, if they're annoying us."

Gabby smiled. "Great Idea. I like the way you think."

"I know, sweetie. But I have a feeling that this wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about."

"You're right." Gabby sighed. "I need new clothes, because I start growing out of my old ones and I need a wedding dress. Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Hell yes. You know that I always want to go shopping with you. I really like spending time with you." Shay hugged her.

"Is it too soon?" Gabby looked at Shay.

"Oh Gabs, not again. Like I told you the last time: it's not too soon. Everything is perfect. Stop worrying. It's too late anyway. You're engaged and you're pregnant." Shay joked. "But I guess Kelly would be glad to take your place if you decide to be a single mom."

Gabby started laughing. "Thanks for making me laugh. I know, there's nothing to worry about. Maybe it's just pregnancy hormones."

"Did I just hear pregnancy hormones?" Kelly entered the room. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

"No, sweetheart." Shay got up and put her arm around him. "You want to take a seat and pour me another glass of wine."

"Alright." Kelly did as he was told and Gabby got up to look what Matt was doing in the kitchen. She found him wiping down the worktop. "Hey babe, I'm done here." He threw the cleaning rag into the sink and hugged her. Gabby leaned her head against his chest. "We should ask them today, if they want to be the baby's godparents."

"Okay. Let's do that." Matt reached for her hand and together they walked back into the living room, where Shay and Severide were arguing about who had the better taste in women.

"Kelly, Leslie" Gabby started to talk. "We know, we already asked you to play a big role at our wedding, but we would like to ask you one more thing." She stopped, took a deep breath and looked at Matt. He continued.

"We want you to be the godparents of our baby, if that's okay for you."

"Of course! Yes! We'll be honored." Severide and Shay answered at the same time.

"Great" Gabby beamed and looked at Matt. "Now everything in my world is perfectly okay." They sat down on the couch and talked for a few more hours. At 11 o'clock Kelly looked at his watch. "We have to leave now, we're all on shift tomorrow."

Matt and Gabby showed them to the door. "It was a great evening." Gabby kissed Matt on the cheek. "Thank you for doing almost all the cooking."

"You're welcome, babe. I know the smell of raw meat makes you feel nauseous. Let's call it a day." He yawned. "I'm pretty tired."

* * *

 _The next day at the firehouse_

Gabby closed her locker and leaned against it. She was a little bit nervous about telling her firehouse family about her pregnancy. Shay entered the room and looked at her. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"No, absolutely not. Everything is fine. I'm just a little bit nervous, because we want to tell the guys after roll call."

Shay hugged her. "They will be very happy for you."

"Yes, it's just… I don't want them to treat me different. I'm pregnant, not sick." Gabby sighed. "To be honest: at first I didn't want to quit being on ambo."

"I know and I understand where you're coming from, but our jobs are dangerous. Being on ambo may be not as dangerous as being on truck or squad, but it's still not safe and I'm pretty sure you want to do what's best for your little baby."

Gabby touched her little bump and smiled. "Of course, I want to do that and I'm very happy about being able to stay at 51."

Casey stick his head in the door. "Chief wants to see us in the briefing room."

Gabby walked over to him and took his hand. "Okay, let's tell them."

Matt kissed her. "They'll be happy for us. Don't worry."

"I know." They entered the briefing room and Boden started the roll call. When he was done, he looked at his truck lieutenant. "Lieutenant Casey and Dawson want to tell you something." He smiled warmly at them.

Matt took Gabby's hand again as he spoke. "Dawson and I are getting married."

Everyone started cheering but Gabby raised her hand. "That's not all. Today will be my last shift on ambo."

"What?! Why?! Is it because Headquarters don't allow married couples working together? You are not even married yet." Cruz asked.

"Cruz, it's only forbidden if you're on the same entity, which we are not. If you let Gabby talk, you'll know the answer to your question." Matt cut him short.

Gabby took a deep breath. "I can't work on ambo anymore, because I'm 12 weeks pregnant. But…" This time the cheering was so loud, that Gabby couldn't continue. Hermann walked over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations, Gabby. You'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Hermann."

"And we will be godparents" Shay yelled and put her arm around Severide.

"Listen up, everyone!" Matt shouted. "Gabby wants to say something more."

"I'll stay here at 51. I'll be on light duty, helping Connie at the bullpen."

"Will you do the cooking, too?" Mouch asked hopefully.

"No, but you'll do drills after this." Matt looked sternly at him and everyone laughed.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Mills asked Mouch.

"Nothing. I just like Dawson's Dominican food." He admitted.

"Aww Mouchie, you're so sweet. I'll cook something for you." Gabby kissed him on the cheek and Mouch blushed.

"Alright, that's enough." Chief Boden interrupted his crew. "We have some work to do."

Everyone left the briefing room and Gabby walked over to Connie's desk at the bullpen. "Hey Connie, what can I do today? Need any help?"

"I always appreciate help." Connie smiled at Gabby. Most of the guys were afraid of her but Gabby really liked Connie. "You can sort the incidents reports and put them in the right document file."

Gabby opened one of the big file cabinets and took two document files out. They were pretty heavy.

"Ugh, what's in there? The new testament?"

Connie laughed. "No, just the incidents report from May and June. It's a busy house. Many calls, many reports."

"Why these are still handwritten? I can't read most of Severide's illegible scrawl."

"Yes, tell me about it." Connie shook her head. "Headquarters wants it this way and we do everything like they want it, because we don't want trouble."

Gabby took the document files and walked over to her new desk. She started sorting them, when Shay walked into the bullpen. "Hey sweetie, how do you like your new job?"

"It's okay, but I already miss being on ambo with you." Gabby admitted. "I'm not a desk jockey."

"I know. Speaking of it, that fiancé of yours wants to see you in his office. Something about paperwork." Shay giggled.

"On it." Gabby left the bullpen and walked towards the bunk area. The door of Matt's office was ajar. She opened it a little bit more and got in. He was sitting at his desk. "Hey babe, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes" He turned around. "I need the document file with the incidents reports from June. I have some more." He pointed to two document files. "I'll file them." Gabby wanted to lift the document files but Matt stopped her. "It's very heavy. I'll bring it to your desk."

"Matt, no. I'm pregnant not sick and it's not that heavy." She took the document files and walked back to the bullpen. After she had put them on her desk, Gabby sighed and rubbed her back.

"I told you, they're heavy." Matt's voice came from behind her.

"Did you follow me?! Wanted to make sure I'm able to carry two document files without getting hurt?" Gabby was furious. "You can't wrap me in bubble pack. I'm capable of doing my job."

"I know that. I just want to help." Matt lifted his hands.

"You want to help me?! Then stop following me and let me do my job!" Gabby yelled at him. "If you really want to help me, tell your fellow lieutenant to learn how to write. Nobody can read his illegible scrawl. Same goes for you!"

"Connie never complained about my reports."

Matt shouldn't have said that. Gabby knew that pregnancy hormones got the best of her right now, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Now you're telling me I'm not able to do this job?!"

"Baby, I didn't say that. I just said that no one ever complained about my penmanship. I'll go back into my office now." He turned around and walked away.

"Gabby, I know pregnancy hormones can be a handful, but that was kind of mean." Connie told her. "His penmanship is very neat and I bet you know that."

Gabby nodded and Connie continued. "He's worried about you and he was right about the document files. They are pretty heavy and you shouldn't carry two of them across the whole firehouse. I can't blame him for being worried. That guy is madly in love with you. Now go and talk to him. I'll take care of the incident reports."

"Thank you, Connie." Gabby walked back into Matt's office, where he was still doing paperwork. "I'm sorry. I know that's no excuse, but sometimes I can't stop myself." She got on his lap and snuggled against his chest.

Matt kissed her on the head. "I know, babe. But it's hard for me, too. I can't help it, I just want to protect you."

Gabby kissed him passionately. "I know. We'll work it out. It's just… I don't like working at a desk."

"It's not forever. Just for a few months and you won't be on desk duty the whole time." Gently Matt stroked over her little bump and Gabby placed her hand over his. "I think I can do that for our little baby."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the latency. I was very busy the last weeks, but finally I had the time to write a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 14

After roll call Boden looked at Gabby. "Dawson, can you come to my office please? We need to talk."

"Of course." She followed the chief into his office. "What is it, Chief?"

"We have a problem. I didn't find a new paramedic yet and since Mills has the flu, we don't have a second paramedic for today's shift. I wouldn't ask you, if I had another choice, but…"

"Don't say anything, Chief." Gabby interrupted him. "I'll step in."

Boden looked very relieved. "Thank you, Dawson. And remember: don't do any heavy lifting. And if a situation seems dangerous, call for back up."

"Yes, I'll do that." Gabby turned around and opened the door to leave the office.

"Oh, and Dawson?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Do you want to tell Casey about this, or shall I?"

Gabby chuckled. "I'll do that. I don't want him to risk his job and yell at you."

"No worries, I won't fire him. He's the best truck lieutenant I've ever had." Boden laughed.

Gabby left the office and went to the common room to tell her fiancé about the situation.

* * *

„Hey Dawson, I'm glad we're working together today. Chief already told me and don't worry, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you or the baby." Shay entered the common room with a big pile of wedding magazines in her arms. "But first move your sexy ass over here" She took a seat on the sofa next to Mouch, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm watching TV here." He complained as the girls started to spread their magazines all over the coffee table and the couch.

"We're planning a wedding here. That's more important." Shay looked sternly at him.

Gabby thought one second about telling Matt now, but decided to do it later. She took one of the magazines and looked through it. "Wow. We definitely can't afford a wedding like those in here. I want a small wedding, nothing too fancy."

"What about your parent's backyard? It's huge." Shay suggested. "We could rent a beautiful party tent and matching chairs and have the ceremony there. Afterwards we could rearrange the chairs around tables for dinner."

Gabby hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "You're brilliant, sweetie. That's it." She got up and went towards the bunk area. Shay was irritated. "Where are you going? Don't you want to plan your wedding?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to my fiancé first. It's his wedding, too."

Shay laughed. "He's the guy. His only assignment is to be there and wear his dress uniform or a tux."

Gabby shook her head. "Absolutely not. He has to comb his hair, too."

Severide, who sat at the table behind the couch, laughed. "I'll make sure that he does that." He turned around to face Cruz and Capp. "I'll throw him a bachelor party, he'll never forget. Let's meet after shift and discuss the details."

Capp looked confused. "We have plenty of time now. Why don't we discuss it here?"

"Because he works here too and I don't want to get caught. I want it to be a surprise."

Gabby, who was still standing in the door frame gave Severide a stern look. "Do what you want, but don't do it at the night before the wedding and don't do something that involves hookers, or I'll make sure you'll lose some very important parts of your body."

Severide rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any trust in your fiancé?"

"Yes, I have, but I don't trust you and your batshit crazy ideas when it comes to parties."

"And she's absolutely right to do so." Mouch interposed. "Just remember your last house party…"

"Okay, that's enough." Gabby started walking towards the bunk area. "I don't want to hear it."

* * *

When she reached Matt's office, she saw that he was doing paperwork. He was sitting at his desk and read something. She pushed the door open and he looked up. "Hey babe, did Connie gave you a break?"

She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "No, I'm on ambo duty. Boden couldn't find a relief for today"

Matt looked like somebody hit him in the gut. "No, absolutely not. What was Chief thinking?! You can't do any heavy lifting and…"

"Hey, relax." Gabby interrupted him. "I won't do that and we'll call for back up, if we can't manage a situation. It's only one shift."

"Gabby, you and I both know how crazy just one shift can be." He got up. "I'll talk to Boden. He should take Ambo 61 one out of service for this shift."

"No!" Gabby blocked his way. "I can take care of myself and of my baby. I don't need anyone to patronize me. I can make my own decisions."

"I can see that. You are great at making decisions without me. But it's my baby too and I don't want the two of you to be in a dangerous situation." He raised his voice.

"Don't you think I can estimate what I can do and what not?!" Gabby hollered.

"You always want to do everything on your own. You never need help. Remember last week, when you carried two heavy document files and your back hurt afterwards?! You are thirteen weeks pregnant, maybe it's time for you to accept that!"

He shouldn't have said that.

Gabby was hurt and furious. "Maybe it's time for you to see more in me than just the incubator of your child! I'll work this shift on ambo. No matter what." She yelled.

Matt was visibly hurt too. He was trying really hard not to yell back. "You think that's what I see in you?! You really think that?! I love you, Gabby. I love you more than anything in this world, both of you." He tried to touch her little baby bump but she shoved his hand aside.

"Well, you're not showing it. Are you even sure you still want to marry me or shall I just give you the baby after it's born and leave?!" She hollered, turned around and ran outside. Matt didn't have the time to answer her. She just stormed outside and he was standing there, incapable of moving or even thinking.

* * *

Gabby ran back into the common room and snatched off a wedding magazine, Shay was reading. She grabbed the whole pile of magazines and threw it into the trash bin. Mouch and Shay watched her with open mouths. "What the hell…" Shay started to say but Gabby cut her short. "The wedding is off." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?!" Shay got up and wanted to hug her but Gabby was already running towards the apparatus floor. She followed her. Gabby was leaning against the ambo, heavily sobbing.

"Oh sweetie, what happened? We heard you arguing but we couldn't understand what you were saying."

"M…Matt doesn't want me to work on ambo, he doesn't let me make my own decisions and he doesn't respect me anymore. He only sees me as the mother of his child. Not like a separate person."

Shay hugged her. "Oh Gabby, are you sure that's what he meant? Maybe he was just worried about you. He loves you."

"Yeah, he kept telling me that, but he's only worried about the baby." She sobbed. "I thought I could do it. I thought I could work at the bullpen but I can't. I need the adrenalin rush. I love working on ambo. I'm not a desk jockey."

"I know, maybe you should talk to Chief about a job at arson?" It's more thrilling than sorting files. Kelly knows someone there, I'm sure he'll help you. But first you should go back and talk to Casey. We work a dangerous job, we shouldn't go on a call while being in a fight."

Just as Shay finished talking, the bells went off.

" _Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Battalion 25: structure fire"_

* * *

The doors opened and the guys came running towards the vehicles. Gabby opened the door of the ambo and got in. She turned her head a little bit and looked over to truck 81, where Matt was putting on his gear. He got into the truck and looked at her with a sad expression on his face. Gabby just looked back, still tears in her eyes. Shay started the ambo and they followed truck and squad to the scene. It was a large building with at least 20 apartments and a restaurant on the top floor. Smoke was coming from the top and people were running out.

"Engine 51, put a line in there. Truck 81, Squad 3 primary search." Boden looked at the building. "I want everybody out there."

"Copy that, Chief." Severide put his mask on. "Capp, with me. We'll take a look at the fifth floor. Tony, Clarke you start on the fourth floor.

They followed their lieutenant into the burning building.

"Otis, Mouch, make sure no one is in the elevators!" Casey shouted. "Cruz, Hermann you help Tony and Clarke with the search. Mills, with me." He started running towards the burning building, too. As he was halfway there, he turned around to face Gabby. She was standing next to the ambo with Shay, ready to take care of the victims. He didn't say anything, he was too far away. She looked back and shook her head. She wasn't ready to think about what had happened between them yet. Casey and Mills entered the building. Seconds later Gabby could hear Matt's voice over the radio. "Shay, there's a victim on the first floor, next to the elevators. Mouch needs help bringing him out."

"Copy that, Casey." Shay grabbed her jump bag and walked towards the building. There was already a little smoke on the first floor, and she didn't saw Mouch right away. He was giving chest compressions to a young man. "Shay, over here. He doesn't breathe and there's only a weak pulse."

She made her way over to them and checked him out. "Okay, his airways are swollen. I can't intubate him like this. Too much swelling. Let's just get him out of here. I'll take care of him outside. The smoke is getting worse."

"Not so fast, let me take a look." Gabby showed up behind her. She grabbed the tube from Shay and bent over the victim.

"Gabriela Dawson, are you completely insane?! Shay was furious. "Get your ass out of here, now!"

"Two minutes." Gabby shoved Shay aside and they traded places. "I'm almost in…"

They heard a voice over the radio. "Chief, this is Severide. We found the fire source. It's in the kitchen of the restaurant."

"Copy that, Severide. How bad is it?"

"Nobody seems to be seriously hurt and they're all on their way out with Cruz, Hermann, Capp and Tony. But there are gas cylinders under the stove and it's already pretty hot."

"Alright, finish the primary search and get out of there, now." Boden turned around to talk to Gabby, but she wasn't there.

"Dawson, where are you?" He yelled into his radio.

"She's with me, Chief." Shay answered. "We're coming out in a minute."

"You're coming out right now, what where you thinking?! The top floor is about to blow up. We'll talk about his later, Dawson."

Meanwhile Casey and Severide had finished their search on the top floor and made their way down the stairs towards the exit with one last victim, who broke her foot. When he heard Boden's voice over the radio, Casey felt like he was losing the ground below his feet.

"Come on, Casey" Severide looked at him. "We're almost there. We'll help them." Just when he finished speaking they heard a crack from the top floor followed by a loud bang and the world collapsed around them.

Boden watched the blow up from the outside of the building. Fire came out of the windows of the floor followed by a giant cloud of dust.

"Severide, Casey, talk to me." He spoke into his radio.

Inside the building Severide thrusted aside a piece of wood and got up. The staircase was partly gone.

"Casey?"

"I'm here." A few feet from him he could see a hand, thrusting another piece of wood and some bricks aside. "I think, I'm okay." He got out of the rubble. "Just a few bruises."

"We're okay, chief. We're coming out" Severide spoke into his radio.

"Copy that, Severide. Entrance is blocked, but we're working on it."

"Where's the woman with the broken foot?" Casey looked around until he saw black hair and a hand under what seemed like a ton of bricks and wood. He reached for the hand. "She's dead."

"Let's get out of here first, before we dig her out." They looked around and saw that they were right next to the entrance of the building, which was blocked by a piece of the wooden stairs and a steel beam.

They heard Boden's voice over their radios again. "Mouch, Dawson, Shay, report! Are you okay?"

There was a painful silence and their hearts nearly stopped beating, when they heard a voice.

"Chief, it's Mouch. I'm okay. Casey, Severide, can you see my hand?"

The two lieutenants turned around and saw a hand coming out of the rubble next to the steel beam.

"We can see you, Mouch. We'll help you out." Casey answered. "Where are Dawson and Shay?"

They started digging.

Mouch waited a second too long with his answer.

"Mouch!" Casey yelled. "Where are they?!"

"They are here, lieutenant." He didn't dare to say more. He just looked at the squashed body under the beam next to him and the lifeless hand, holding his left wrist.

Casey knew there was something wrong, he could hear it in Mouch's voice. "Are they okay?"

Mouch knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. "No, lieutenant."

Severide and Casey looked at each other with pain and fear in their eyes. They continued digging and when they shoved the last piece of rubble aside, they could see what Mouch was talking about.

Casey saw the lifeless hand, holding onto Mouch's wrist. There was a ring on her finger. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, my God, Gabby!" He reached for her hand and exhaled. "She has a pulse!" Frantically he started digging her out. Once he was able to move, Mouch helped him. "Gabby? Baby? Can you hear me?" Now answer. Casey wanted to talk into his radio, asking how much longer they would need to clear the exit, when he heard a scream full of pain. He turned around and saw Severide, who was bend over what seemed to be a part of a steal beam. He didn't understand at first, but Mouch pointed at the lifeless body underneath the beam.

* * *

"No! Shay, no!" Severide was beside himself. He couldn't think clearly, his best friend in the world, his soulmate, was gone.

Casey felt numb inside, this couldn't be true. Suddenly he felt something grabbing his leg and he heard a weak voice. "M…Matt?"

Gabby's eyes fluttered open and she reached for him. He kneeled down beside her and took her hand. "Oh Gabby, thank God." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much. Just hang in there, we'll get you out!"

He reached for his radio. "Chief, we found them. How much longer do you need to clear the exit?"

"We're almost there, Casey. How are they?"

"Mouch is okay." He took a deep breath. "I think Dawson has at least a concussion and a broken ankle, but she's responsive."

"What about Shay?"

Matt looked at Gabby, he didn't want her to know yet. "We'll have to dig her out, when you have cleared the exit." He lowered his voice, so Gabby couldn't hear him. "She's dead, Chief, but I don't want Gabby to know yet. She's hurt and she doesn't need stress on top of it right know."

"Copy that, Casey." Boden turned around to face his men, who were almost finished clearing the exit, they had tears in their eyes. "Listen up, everyone! Mouch is okay, Dawson is hurt but responsive. Let's focus on that. Mills, you're trained as paramedic, you are in charge."

He spoke into his radio: "Battalion 25 to Main, we need two more ambos at scene. One of our paramedics is hurt. We need the other ambo for a corpse transport."

"Copy that. Ambo 38 and Ambo 41 are three minutes away."

They finally cleared the exit and helped Mouch out. He was pale and clearly shocked. He turned around to help Casey getting Dawson out. Mills came running towards them with a gurney. He started to examine her. "Dawson, where does it hurt?"

Gabby's eyes flattered open again. "My head…my ankle and…"

Matt took her hand. "And what, baby?"

"My…" She sobbed. "My belly."

Seconds later she lost consciousness again.

"Okay, let's get her into the ambo." Mills pointed at the ambo, which had just arrived. Chout and Brett jumped out. "What do we have?"

"Gabriela Dawson, 28 years old, pregnant. Concussion, broken ankle and pain in the lower abdomen."

"All right. We'll bring her to Chicago Med." The paramedics started doing their work.

"Lieutenant" Brett said to Matt. "I'm sorry, but you have to let go of her hand. You can't drive with us, but you can follow us to the hospital."

"No." Matt answered. "I don't leave her alone. I'll drive with you."

"That's not…" Brett started to say but Chout cut her short. "It's okay. He can drive with us. She's his fiancée." He explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Brett apologized. "I didn't know that." She closed the door of the ambo and Chout started driving.

"She's stable for now." Brett explained. "It really seems to be just a bad concussion and a broken ankle. She's very lucky."

"What about the pain in her abdomen?" Matt was really afraid.

"They'll have to check her out at Med. But she's not bleeding."

Gabby could hear them talking but she was too weak to open her eyes. She felt lightheaded. She thought of Matt and her unborn baby and started to panic. The monitor started beeping and a split second later Brett was at her side. "I think she has a panic attack."

Suddenly Gabby opened her eyes and screamed. "Matt! Matt!"

"Hey" Gently Matt stroked her cheek. "I'm here."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I…"

Matt kissed her forehead. "Sh. Don't talk, just relax. We'll talk later and I promise you I won't go anywhere. I love you."

"I love…" Gabby started to say but once again she lost consciousness. This time the alarm went off and Brett pushed Matt aside. "Chout? What's our ETA?"

"One minute out."

"She's crushing. No pulse. Starting compressions."

Seconds later the doors of the ambulance flew open and a team of doctors and nurses took Gabby inside the hospital. Natalie Manning took a second to talk to Matt. "We'll take good care of her and the baby! You can wait at the fourth floor right next to the OR wing. Maggie will show you the way."

Maggie hugged Matt. "I heard it over the radio. I'm so sorry. Where's Severide?"

"I don't know." Matt answered honestly. "I didn't have the time to…"

"Casey!" Someone called. It was Chief Boden followed by Severide who looked like a shadow of his former self. "How's Dawson?" Boden asked.

"They're working on her. She…she…" Matt couldn't say any more. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Within a split second Severide walked over to him and hugged him. Both men were crying. Boden looked at his two lieutenants and saw two men, dashed to the ground. His heart broke for them. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked Maggie.

"Just be there for them. I didn't talk to Dr. Halstead yet, but Gabby had no pulse when she was brought in."

"Oh, my God." Boden reached for his radio. "Truck 81, Squad 3, Hermann, Capp, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Chief." Hermann answered.

"Where are you?"

"On our way to the hospital. About five minutes out. How's Dawson?"

"She had no pulse when she was brought in." He repeated Maggie's words.

There was silence on the radio.

"Hermann?"

No answer. He sighed and took a seat, when the doors of the waiting area swung open and his men came walking in. All of them were crying or had been crying. When they saw Severide and Casey, still clinging to each other for dear life, it broke their hearts. "Chief, what can we do?" Cruz asked.

"Pray. Pray that Dawson will make it, because I know for sure that it will kill Casey if he loses her."

Everyone sat down. Nobody talked. They were all still in shock.

About one hour later the doors to the OR wing swung open and Dr. Halstead came walking towards them.

Casey jumped out of his chair. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She has had a very bad concussion and I think you already know about the broken ankle. We could reanimate her. Her pulse is steady and she's responsible. She's in ICU"

Matt exhaled. "What about the baby?"

"Well, he or she is a little fighter. Everything seems to be okay for now, but we have to keep a close eye on both of them for the next weeks."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. She was already asking for you."

Matt followed Will Halstead to Gabby's room. When he opened the door, he saw her lying in the hospital bed with a lot of wires and tubes on her body. She was awake.

"Hey baby" Matt kissed her and took her hand. "I'm so glad, you're okay."

Gabby cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was frustrated and took it out on you."

"It's okay." He kissed her again. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're alive, that's all I need. You are my everything. I love you and I can't live without you. Never do that to me again."

"I love you, too." Gabby closed her eyes for a second. "What about the baby? Did I lose the baby?" She was frightened.

"No, you didn't. He or she is a little fighter. Just like her mommy." He placed one hand on her little baby bump. This time she didn't push him away. She placed her hand over his. "Oh, thank God. I promise, I won't work as a paramedic until the baby is born. You and Shay were right. It's too dangerous. I just didn't want to accept it." She started sobbing. "I'm a terrible mother. It's my fault, that I'm here."

"Gabby, you're not a terrible mother and it's not your fault. You couldn't know, that the building was about to collapse."

"Is Boden very angry?"

Matt laughed. "I don't think so. They're all very happy that you're okay."

"What about Shay? She was really pissed."

Matt didn't answer right away, because he didn't know what to say.

"Matt? Is Shay okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter and I really hope you like it. Please leave me a review after reading, I'm always happy to see what you think about my story.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 15

„Matt?! Is Shay okay?"

Matt looked at his fiancée in the hospital bed. Her eyes were wide, a questioning look on her pale face. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he knew he had to say something. He had to tell her the truth.

"Gabby" He took her hand. "I don't know anything specific yet. Let me talk to the doctor first, I'll be back in a minute."

Matt walked out of Gabby's hospital room and looked for Will Halstead. He was talking to a nurse.

"Will? You got a minute?"

"Of course." Will turned around. "How's Gabby?"

"She woke up a few minutes ago. She asked about Shay."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, not yet. I didn't know how." Matt shook his head. "Everything happened so fast. I still can't believe it myself."

"I know. You know what? It's a good thing you didn't tell her yet. Let me check her vitals." He started walking into the direction of Gabby's room. "Maybe I can give her something to calm down a little bit."

Matt frowned. "Will that be safe for the baby?"

Will nodded. "Yes, absolutely. And when you tell her, make sure you use the word "dead", don't paraphrase it. That's really important."

Matt nodded.

* * *

Will pushed the door to the room open. "Hello Gabriela, I'm very happy to see you awake."

Gabby smiled. "Hey Will, nice to see you too. Do you have news on Shay?"

Will injected something into her infusion. "Let's check your vitals first."

"Your blood pressure is okay for now. We'll have to wake you up every hour tonight, because of the concussion." Will stopped talking and looked on his iPad. "I just got the results of the tests from your OBGYN. Everything is okay. Baby's vitals are perfectly normal. But you have to avoid any kind of stress for the next weeks and you can't work on ambo anymore. Honestly, you can't work until the baby is born. You have to stay in the hospital for at least one more week and after you got discharged you have to come back for a checkup every two weeks."

Gabby closed her eyes. "This is all my fault. I was so stubborn, I wouldn't listen to anyone."

Matt took her hand. "No Gabby, don't go down this road. What happened, happened. You and our baby are okay. That's all that matters right now."

Will went to the door. "I'll leave you two alone now. Matt, I assume you won't let her alone tonight? I'll tell the nurse to get a second bed in here."

Matt nodded. "Thank you."

Once they were alone, Matt sad down on Gabby's bed and took both her hands in his. "Baby, I need to tell you something."

Gabby looked her fiancé in the eyes and saw tears building up. "It's Shay, isn't it?" She started sobbing. "How bad is it, Matt?"

He took a deep breath, he knew he had to tell her. "She didn't make it." He remembered what Will told him. "She's dead."

Matt looked at Gabby. There was no reaction. Silence filled the room. Gabby just stared at the ceiling.

"Baby?" He squeezed her hands. "Do you understand? Did you hear what I just said?"

No reaction. Just the steady beeping of the machines next to her.

"Gabby?" Matt shook her a little bit. "Are you okay?" He started worrying and got up to get a doctor, when two hands grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't leave me." Finally, she sobbed and the tears started falling. "Please Matt, don't leave me. Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" She cried hysterically. "Please don't."

"Gabby, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to get a doctor." He took her in his arms, carefully with all the wires and tubes being attached to her body. But Gabby didn't seem to hear him, she continued crying and screaming. "Matt, please, don't leave me! Don't go away, I can't live without you." She held fast onto him, heavily sobbing.

"Gabby" Matt pulled back a little bit and looked her in the eyes. "I am not going anywhere. Why would I leave you?"

"Because I killed Shay." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes read and puffy. "I killed her!" Her voice was full of pain and guilt.

"Baby, no." Matt gently stroked her cheek. "You didn't kill her. A steel beam falling down from the ceiling killed her. It was nobody's fault, no one could know the building would collapse so fast."

"No! No!" Gabby pushed his hand away. "You don't understand!"

"What do I not understand?" He asked her.

"It should have been me." Two dark brown eyes looked at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't even think that." Matt took her in his arms again, he could feel her shaking body. Tears started rolling down his cheeks too. "Gabriela Dawson, don't you say that again. I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine living without you. I'm so grateful you're okay."

Gabby shook her head. "I don't deserve to live and I don't deserve you. I'm a murderer." Her whole body was shaking and the monitor started beeping. The door opened and Dr. Halstead walked into the room. "Gabby, I'm so sorry for your loss and you have every right to grief but you have to calm down. Your pulse is very high. It's not good for your baby."

But Gabby didn't seem to listen again. "I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. It should have been me. I don't deserve to live." She repeated saying and the monitor continued beeping.

"Gabby, please!" Matt tried again. "That's not true." He wanted to hug her again but Gabby pushed him away with all the strength she had left in her body.

"Yes, it is true!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "We swapped places! I'm alive because we swapped places! It was my fucking idea! It's my fault! I'm a murderer!" This was too much for her already weak body. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

* * *

"Gabby! No!" Matt panicked, he wanted to touch her but Will pushed him back. "Let us do our work, Matt." A nurse rushed into the room. "I think she's having a heart attack!"

Will hesitated to answer. He checked her heart. "Get Dr. Charles!" He told the nurse. "She's not having a heart attack. It's broken heart syndrome."

He turned around to talk to a visibly desperate Matt. "I gave her again something to calm down. It's not dangerous for her or the baby. For now, it's a good thing she lost consciousness. Her body needs to heel and her mind needs to process the fact that her best friend is dead." He looked at one of the monitors. "The baby is still doing okay, but we have to have a close eye on both of them."

Matt couldn't say a word. He just nodded, tears started to form in his eyes again.

"Dr. Charles will be here as soon as she wakes up. He'll help her processing."

Matt nodded again. "Thank you, Will. It's painful to see her like this."

"I know, but she has a good chance to recover completely. Focus on that." He patted Matt's shoulder. "Text me, when you need me!"

Will closed the door behind him and Matt sat down on a chair next to Gabby's bed and took her hand.

"Gabby, I don't know if you can her me right now, but you have to know that nothing of what happened today is your fault. Shay wouldn't want you to think that. It was a horrible accident." He stroked her hand.

"What would you think, if it was your best friend who had died?" Matt looked up and saw Dr. Charles standing in the door.

"I don't know."

Dr. Charles entered the room and closed the door behind him. "What would you think, if you had swapped places with your best friend, like Gabby did, and your friend was killed because of that?"

"It's not her fault! She couldn't know the building would collapse!" Matt got angry.

"I know that, Matt." Dr. Charles looked him in the eyes. "That's the reasonable explanation, but sometimes we don't want the reasonable explanation. Sometimes we listen to our heart. And Gabby's heart is full of guilt and grief right now there's nothing reasonable about it. It's how she feels and we can't change how she feels, no matter how hard we try."

"Then what can we do? What can I do to help her?" He was frustrated.

"Just listen to her. Let her talk without judging her. And by judging, I mean telling her she's wrong."

"But she is wrong." Matt insisted. "She's not a murderer. It was an accident. Do you want me to tell the love of my life that she's a murderer?!"

"Of course not. We all know it was an accident. But Gabby is heartbroken and heartbroken people don't need reasonable explanations. They need someone to listen to them, to hear their side of the story without commenting it. Someone who isn't involved."

"You want me to leave, so you can talk to her alone?"

Dr. Charles nodded. "Exactly. That way it'll be easier for her to talk about her feelings. You don't have to go far. I would propose the waiting area, where your fellow firefighters are still waiting for news."

* * *

"Okay" Matt knew he had a point. "I would do everything to make her feel better." He left the room and went back to the waiting area, where everyone of 51 was still waiting. "Casey?" Boden got up when he saw his truck lieutenant. "How is she?"

"Hurt. Heartbroken, she's beside herself. Talked about how she murdered Shay by swapping places, how she deserved to die instead of her." Matt couldn't say anymore. His emotions were taking over again.

"That's bullshit." Severide lifted his head. His eyes red and puffy and his cheeks still wet from crying. "That's bullshit." He repeated. "And she knows it. Shay wouldn't want her to give up like this."

"I tried to tell her." Matt sat down next to his best friend. "But you should've seen her…"

"I heard her screaming. Everyone did. And believe me, I wanted to join her." Kelly sobbed. "I wanted to scream to make the pain go away but the truth is, it won't help for long. Whatever we do won't change the fact that she's dead." He hid his face in his hands. "I don't know how to live without her, man."

Matt caressed his back. "I know. You can stay at our place, if you want."

"Thanks, man. That would be great."

"We'll go back to your apartment and pack her things when you're ready. I'll help you."

Kelly shook his head. "You have enough on your plate."

"That's right!" Hermann's voice came from across the room. "And that's why everyone will help you with that. Just give us a call, when you're ready."

Kelly looked at his fellow firefighters and nodded. I'll do that.

"Okay, 51." Boden got up. "There's nothing we can do here, let's go home." Everyone except Matt and Kelly got up. "Chief" Kelly said. "I'll stay here with Casey. I have to wait for Shay's family anyway. They're on their way here."

Boden nodded. "I'll see you two when you're ready. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks chief!" Both lieutenants said before he left.

"Hey" Kelly nudged Matt. "Don't be so nervous. Dr. Charles is the best shrink in Chicago."

"I know." He sighed. "But you didn't saw her."

"I understand her." Kelly finally said and Matt looked confused.

"I would feel the same if I were in her place and I know you would too."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"Wow. Can you say that again, I'm not sure I heard you properly!" Kelly managed to smile.

"You heard me very well" Matt teased back.

"She'll get through this. We all will. I just don't know how yet." Tears started to form in Kelly's eyes again. "She was my best friend, she was the light of my life."

"I know" Matt patted his shoulder. Before he could say anything more, he saw Dr. Charles coming his way.

* * *

"Matt, she's awake and we talked a little bit."

"How is she?"

"Processing. She wants to see you." Dr. Charles took a pen and a notepad out of his pocket. He wrote down a number. "Call me, if you need me."

"Thanks, Doctor." Matt took the note and walked to Gabby's room. He opened the door. She was awake, looking at him with her beautiful big brown eyes. She looked so lost, it hurt him. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand. This time she didn't pull back.

"How are you, baby?"

"I feel…I don't know…numb?" Gabby lifted her head and looked at Matt. "I still can't believe she's dead."

He squeezed her hand. "Me neither. But it's true and we'll get through this together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you're stuck with me."

"I know. I love you too. But I need time to process all this. I talked with Dr. Charles and he suggested therapy, but I told him I would prefer talking to Chaplain Orlovsky."

Matt nodded. "Is he okay with it?"

"Yes, he'll give the chaplain a call." A little smile appeared on Gabby's face but it didn't reach her eyes. She reached out her arms. "I need you, Matt. Can you please just hold me?"

"Of course, my love." Matt took her in his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder. They didn't say anything, just felt the warmth of each other's body.

After a few minutes, Gabby lifted her head a little bit. "This feels like recharging my batteries."

Matt smirked. "I'm glad I can help."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yes, don't you remember? The nurse brought a second bed in here for me."

"Oh, I think I don't remember. Was it…before…" She didn't finish the sentence.

Matt simply nodded and turned his head a little bit because the door was opened and Kelly entered the room.

He looked at them, still holding onto each other. "I think I need a hug too."

"Get over here, time for a group hug." Gabby reached out her arm and Kelly sat down on the other side of her bed. When his body made contact with his friends, Kelly started sobbing again, causing Gabby and Matt to join him.

"I don't know what to do without her." Kelly's voice was full of grief and pain.

"I know." Gabby answered. "I feel the same. At least you don't feel guilty for her death." Tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

Matt wanted to say something but Kelly stopped him. "Dawson! Look at me!" He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "That's ridiculous. It's not your fault and if Shay was here, she would kick your ass for even thinking this."

"You don't know…" Gabby started but once again Kelly cut her short.

"Hell, yes I know. I heard you screaming and I know what happened. I understand your pain, believe me, cause I feel the same. But you didn't cause the building to collapse and last time I checked you were no fortuneteller, so you couldn't know. It was a horrible accident. Period."

"But if we hadn't traded places…."

"DAWSON! Stop it!" Kelly was really angry now. "Would you please stop blaming yourself?! She's dead and you had nothing to do with it! So please stop it and take care of yourself and your baby! This isn't helping!"

Gabby just looked at him and started crying.

Matt shook his head. "Really, Kelly?! You tell her to calm down by screaming at her?"

"He's right." Gabby sobbed. "I needed to hear it."

Matt managed to smile. "Baby, that's exactly what I tried to tell you about an hour ago."

Gabby lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I know, but I think I needed to hear it from her best friend. If you can forgive me, Kelly, then I can forgive myself too."

Kelly shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive but I guess we have to let the Chaplain talking some sense into you."

He got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'll leave you two alone now." He looked at his phone. "I just got a text from Shay's family. The arrived and want to talk to me."

Matt walked over to his friend and gave him a hug. "Okay and thank you for talking at least a little sense into my girl." He reached into his pocket. "Here are the keys to our apartment. You can crush at our place tonight."

"You're welcome and thank you" Kelly walked down the hospital floor.

Gabby closed her eyes and yawned.

"It's late, you should try to sleep." Matt kissed her forehead.

"I can't sleep without you by my side." Gabby pouted.

"I'm right next to you."

"Not close enough. Push the beds together."

Matt did as he was told and reached for his duffle bag in the corner of the room. Hermann had packed some things for him earlier this day.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When he got back, Gabby was already half asleep. He got into his bed and wanted to sleep when he felt her hand grabbing his. "Still not close enough."

Matt sighed. "We have to be careful with the wires and tubes."

"They're only on the left side of my body. It'll be fine."

"All right. You win." He got into her bed, holding her close. "Better?"

"Perfect." Gabby snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. "This will help me healing."

"I love you, Gabriela Dawson."

"I love you too, Matthew Casey and I'm very happy to be still able to say it." Gabby smiled. "Tomorrow will be a new day and I'm sure time will heal my wounds. Time, talking to the chaplain and cuddling with you."

Matt wanted to reply something but Gabby was already asleep. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes too. It had been a long hard day for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _3 weeks later_

There was darkness and pain. She could hear Shay screaming, her body was covered in blood. Gabby woke up screaming and completely sweat-soaked. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and checked the time. It was 7am and she was alone. Matt was on shift and wouldn't be home until 9. Slowly she got up and went to the bathroom. A hot shower maybe would help her to banish the memory of her nightmare. Gabby opened the faucet and closed her eyes. She felt numb. Since her best friend had died three weeks ago she couldn't feel anything but tiredness and sadness. She was supposed to be happy, preparing the nursery and planning the wedding. Only she couldn't. Shay had been such a big part of her life and now that part was gone and it felt like she had taken all the happiness with her. Gabby had been discharged from the hospital a week ago. She wasn't allowed to work because it would be too much stress after everything that had happened. When Matt was at home she pretended to be the happy soon-to-be bride and mother but she was pretty sure he didn't buy her little charade. He had tried a few times to get her talking to him but she had always blocked him right away, telling him she was fine.

She closed the faucet and got out of the shower. It had cost her a lot of energy to get up and into the bathroom. She dried herself and grabbed a pair of Matt's sweat pants and an old CFD shirt. Breakfast seemed too much of an effort right now but she had to eat for her baby. Gabby walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a bowl of fruit salad and a sandwich with a note on it: _"Hey babe, I sneaked in when you were fast asleep and made you breakfast. I love you, Matt."_

She smiled. He must have done it last night, maybe after a call. Gabby took her breakfast out of the fridge and walked to the couch in the living room. She turned on the TV and started to eat. It felt like torture but she knew she had to. Afterwards she felt tired again and took the blanket from the armrest. She snuggled herself into it and closed her eyes. She felt like she was drowning in her sadness. She couldn't feel anything else. Placing a hand on her bump, which was now at 16 weeks clearly visible, she talked to her little baby. "I love you and I want you to be healthy. But I'm not sure I have the strength. I'm not sure I want to live anymore, because I killed my best friend and your godmother." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had been talking to the chaplain once a week and she played the same game with him like she played with Matt. _"I'm fine, I feel better every day, yadda, yadda…"_ Only it wasn't true. She felt worse every day. Suddenly a very dark thought crossed her mind.

* * *

It was the end of shift at the firehouse and Matt walked towards his truck.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" Hermann shouted from behind. "Got a minute?"

"Of course, Hermann." Matt stopped and turned around to face him.

"How's Dawson doing? I mean how's she really doing? "

"Honestly? I don't know. She doesn't talk to me. Keeps telling me she's fine. I even asked the chaplain if she had told him the truth. She didn't. I know she's not fine. I can see it in her eyes, but I can't get her to talk to me. It's frustrating."

Hermann nodded. "That sounds bad. It's been three weeks now and since the hospital she never talked about the accident again?"

Matt shook his head. "No and honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. If I don't prepare the meals for her, she won't eat. It's like she doesn't have the strength to do anything." He swallowed. "I'm pretty sure she's depressed but I can't reach her."

Hermann patted him on the back. "She needs time. She'll open up to you eventually when she's ready."

"I know. But I'm worried sick about her and the baby."

Hermann sighed. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how's Severide doing?"

Matt shook his head. "Not good. He's still at the cabin. Told me he wants to stay there and work at a boat rental. It's frustrating. He's born to be a firefighter."

"Wow." Hermann didn't know what to say. "That's tough. But you know what? I know a great guy how can get through to him and to Gabby."

"Who?"

"Oh come on, don't be silly. Of course, it's you! Just be there for them. I know it's hard but I'm pretty sure you'll be successful in the end."

"From your lips to God's ears, Hermann. I'll do my very best." He opened he got into his truck and started the engine.

* * *

Gabby hadn't moved from the couch since breakfast. She had no energy to do anything. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of darkness and she had no intention of fighting against it. Barely awake, she heard a key in the front door. Matt opened the door and what he saw broke his heart once again. Gabby was lying on the couch, snuggled up in her blanket, her eyes half closed. He could see the sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey baby" He sat down beside her on the couch. "Have you eaten your breakfast?"

Gabby nodded but didn't say anything. Matt took her hand. "Baby, I'm worried about you. I know you keep telling me you're fine, but I know that you're not okay."

She still didn't say anything, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I talked to the chaplain and he's worried too. Gabby, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't feel anything but tiredness and sadness" Gabby looked him in the eyes. "I just want to sleep and never wake up again. I think I'm only alive because of the baby. I want the baby to be healthy and happy. If it wasn't for the baby…" She didn't complete the sentence.

Matt was shocked. "Baby, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, Matt. I don't know." She started sobbing. This was her chance to get the help she needed and she knew it.

"I lied to you and the chaplain. Since the moment, I got discharged from the hospital it got worse."

Matt took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "I feel so numb and it doesn't go away, Matt. It doesn't go away. I want it to stop. Please Matt, make it stop. Make the bad thoughts in my head stop. I want to live."

"Gabby, what have you been thinking? Tell me!"

She knew she had to tell him. "This morning I thought about killing myself, because I felt like I don't deserve to live. But our baby deserves to live and he or she can't live without me right now."

Tears rolled down Matt's cheeks. He pulled back from their embrace but kept holding her hand and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number.

"Dr. Charles? This is Matt Casey. I need your help."

" _Is it Gabby?"_

"Yes. She…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

" _Did she talk about killing herself?"_

"Y-yes." Matt sobbed.

" _Okay Matt, here's what we'll do: Stay with her and don't leave her alone. Not even for a second. I'll send an ambulance to your place. Did she ask for your help?"_

"She d-did."

" _Good. That's a very good sign. Listen Matt, she's strong. She'll beat this. But she needs professional help."_

"I-I know."

" _An ambulance is on its way. I'll see you two in about half an hour."_

"Thank you, Dr. Charles" Matt hung up and looked at Gabby. "Baby, an ambulance is on its way. I'll take you to the hospital. You need professional help but I'll be there for you. Every step of the way. I love you and our baby and I'm not going anywhere, all right?"

Gabby nodded. "I know and we love you too. I'm so sorry for this." She snuggled up against him.

Matt kissed her. "Don't be. It's okay to need help after such a traumatic experience."

The doorbell rang and Matt got up to open the door. Brett and Chout entered the living room. "How is she?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "See for yourselves."

"Hey Gabby" Sylvie Brett sad down next to Gabby on the couch. "Do you want to walk to the ambulance on your own?"

Gabby nodded and looked at Matt. "Come with me?"

"Of course, baby."

Brett took Gabby's arm and helped her walking to the ambulance. At the front door Chout looked at Matt. "You can pack a few things for her and drive to the hospital by yourself. I think that would be better." He made a pause. "To be honest, I don't think she'll tell us or Dr. Charles the whole story, if you are by her side. She won't want to hurt you. You can visit her after Dr. Charles talked to her."

"I understand." Matt walked back into the apartment.

Meanwhile Gabby sat in the back of the ambulance and Brett closed the doors. Chout got behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

"Wait!" Gabby was confused. "We can't leave without Matt. I need him!"

Brett pressed her hand. "It's okay. He'll pack a few things for you and meet you at the hospital."

* * *

Matt walked back into the apartment and took a weekender bag out of the dresser. He opened Gabby's side of the wardrobe and threw a few things into the bag. When he had finished packing, he walked back into the living room and took his phone from the coffee table. He dialed a very familiar number. The call got straight to voicemail.

"Hey Kelly, it's Matt. I don't know what you're doing right now. But I know that you're not okay, I know that because you were as close to Shay as Gabby. Maybe even closer. And Gabby, she…man…she's dashed to the ground. She ... she … oh Kelly, she thought about killing herself. I feel so helpless right now. I love her so much and it hurts like hell that I can't help her myself. She's in the hospital again. Kelly, I wouldn't ask if I knew there was another way but I think there isn't. Please come back to Chicago and talk to her. You two were both very close to Shay and I know you understand her pain."

He hung up and wrote a text message to Boden, telling him about Gabby. Afterwards he took the weekender bag for Gabby and drove to the hospital.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Gabby and Brett got out and walked towards the entrance of the ER. Dr. Charles was already waiting at the front desk. "Hello Gabriela, good to see you again!"

Gabby looked up. "I don't know what's good about this situation."

"Well, it's a good thing you finally opened up and asked for help. Let me take you to your room so we can talk a little bit."

They walked towards the elevators and he pressed the button to call one. The doors opened and they walked in. When they reached the psychiatric floor, the doors opened again and they got out. Gabby walked along the hallway looking on the ground. She followed Dr. Charles into a room. The walls were painted in a pale yellow. There was a hospital bed with a little nightstand and a table with two chairs. The door to the bathroom was open and she saw a mirror hanging above the sink. "Doesn't look like the locked ward."

Dr. Charles smiled. "That's because it isn't. You came here voluntarily and I don't think you really wanted to kill yourself."

He walked over to the table, sat down in one of the chairs and pointed to the other one. "If you don't mind…"

Gabby sat down in the other chair.

"How can you know I don't want to do it?"

"You are a very single minded woman. If you had want it, you would have done it right away. But instead you asked for help."

Gabby managed to smile. "I think you're right. But I wasn't so sure about that until now."

Dr. Charles nodded. "I know. Can you tell me how you really feel?"

"I feel numb. I can't feel anything besides tiredness and sadness."

"Well you're pregnant, so I guess it's okay to feel a little tired. But what makes you sad?"

"I killed Shay." Gabby started to cry. "If it wasn't for me, she would have gotten out in time. I ran into the building to help her with a patient. I stopped her from walking out in time."

"Did you know that the building was about to collapse?"

"No."

"So that's clearly not your fault. You didn't cause the building to collapse, am I right?"

"Yes. But I still feel guilty."

"Why is that?"

"Because we changed places, because I walked into the building when I shouldn't have."

"Did you change places with her to get her killed?"

"Of course not. I wanted to help her with the patient."

Dr. Charles smiled at her. "That's right. You wanted to help. Helping is actually a good thing, there's nothing bad about it."

"But she's dead. Why is she dead?! Why?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why was she taken away from us?"

"It was an accident. As cruel as it seems, but there's no reasonable explanation. It's not fair but it's real."

"I feel like I am the reason everyone is sad. I am the reason Kelly left Chicago."

"Did he say that to you?"

"No." Gabby shrugged. "But my selfishness caused her death."

"You wanted to save the life of a stranger. I can't see anything selfish about that, Gabriela. And I'm sure Kelly Severide feels the same."

"She was his best friend in the world and now she's gone." Gabby's body was shaking.

"But nothing of that was your fault. It was an accident and I guess he knows that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't blame you, does he?"

"He says so, but I don't believe him."

Dr. Charles nodded understanding. "You're pretty severe with yourself. I understand you want to help people, but truth is, you can't save everyone and you can't blame yourself for that."

"That's what Matt told me too. He knows me so well, it was hard to hide the truth from him"

"Then why did you hide it?"

"Because I love him so much." Gabby looked at Dr. Charles. "I feel like I don't deserve him, like I don't deserve to be happy after what happened."

"I know and it's completely understandable. But you deserve to be happy, Gabriela. You did nothing wrong, you were at the wrong time in the wrong place. Nobody blames you for that."

"I guess, I'll need time to get there."

"I guess you're right." Dr. Charles got a pen and a little note pad out if his pocket. "You have to stay here for at least 48 hours, because of your suicidal thoughts. After that we can decide if you stay here or go back home and come back once a week for therapy."

Gabby nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Charles got up and walked to the door. "I know you don't believe me yet but it will get better. You'll get better." He opened the door and a smile appeared on his face. "Well Gabriela, I think I found someone who can't wait to see you." He stepped aside and a very worried Matt rushed into the room and took Gabby into his arms. As soon as her head touched Matt's shoulder Gabby started to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Matt."

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. Everything will be alright."

She lifter her head a little bit and looked him in the eyes. "I put you through hell and I'm truly sorry for that."

"It wasn't that bad."

Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it was hard. I didn't know what to do or say. It was like talking to a wall."

"I know, baby. But I'll get better. I want to get better, I promise." She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Matt kissed her forehead. "I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Gabby pulled back from the embrace and took his hands. "I talked to Dr. Charles and I think I realized something." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I think I never actually wanted to kill myself. I wanted the pain to stop but I couldn't think of another way to make it stop."

"Oh Gabby" Matt pressed her hands. "There's always a way. I can't imagine to live in a world without you. That wouldn't make sense." He put one hand on her little baby bump. "I'm so glad you finally asked me for help."

Gabby placed her hand over his. "You have to believe me, I never intended to endanger our baby. Never. I lived only for the baby the last weeks. And for you. But know it's time to be a little bit selfish, if you don't mind. I would really like to be my old self."

Matt kissed her. "You have every right to be selfish right now. Take all the time you need to get better."

"You're too good to be true." Gabby smiled. "I promise. But staying at the hospital again scares me. I have to stay here because of what happened for 48 hours. After that Dr. Charles decides whether I stay here for therapy or go home and come back once a week."

Matt nodded. "I know staying at the hospital sucks, but you should do what Dr. Charles thinks is best for you."

"I will. I need this pain to go away, I can't stand it any longer" Gabby sobbed. "It hurts too much."

"You'll get there." Matt soothed.

The door opened and Dr. Charles entered the room. "Matt, I know how much you'd like to stay here for the next 48 hours but I have to ask you to leave now. You can come back in two days."

Matt's and Gabby's eyes grew wide and Dr. Charles continued to speak. "I know it sounds cruel, but Gabby needs this. She needs the time for herself. We'll be there for her, whenever she needs us and we'll continue talking. But she can't have any visitors. That are the rules."

"I understand." Matt gave Gabby a kiss and walked towards the door. "See you in two days, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabby waved at him and he left. She looked at Dr. Charles. "I feel tired. I think I want to sleep."

"Oh no, you'll sleep at night. Now we'll take a nice little walk through the garden and have a little talk."

* * *

Matt walked out of the hospital and climbed into his truck. He was glad Gabby got the help she needed but at the same time he felt like he left a part of him at the hospital. "That's because you did. She's a part of you. The better part of you." He thought. He started the engine and drove back to their apartment. When he opened the front door, he didn't believe his eyes. A very familiar figure was sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw Matt, Kelly jumped up from the couch. "How's Gabby?"

"She's at the hospital and I'm not allowed to see her for the next 48 hours." Matt swallowed. "I'm glad you came. I'm sorry I called you but…"

"Bullshit!" Kelly interrupted him. "I'm glad you did. Made me realize it's impossible to run away from your pain. Dawson and I put you through hell the last weeks, didn't we?"

Matt sighed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took two bottles of beer out and handed one to Kelly. "Yes, you can say that again."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay." Matt took a sip from his beer. "It's just…the next 48 hours will be hard for her. She didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave either."

"I know. But she needs that." Kelly patted him on the back. "I'll stay here with you, if that's okay for you."

"Of course, it is. I gave you the key, remember?"

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure anymore. I was kinda hard on you the last time we talked."

Matt chuckled. "That's right. But you made up for that by coming back. It'll be great for Gabby, you understand her pain better than me."

"No, Matt. You of all people know what it's like to lose someone very close to you. She needs you, not me. I'll be there for her too, but I didn't come back for Gabby in the first place."

Matt was confused. "Then why you came?"

Kelly shook his head. "Man, you're really slow off the mark. There was this guy who talked to my mailbox. He sounded really heartbroken and lost. So, I decided to move my ass back to Chicago to be there for him and his girl. I thought they might need me. I thought you might need me at your side this 48 hours, since I know the process with suicidal patients. Not that Gabby is…"

"She was." Matt interrupted him with tears in his eyes. "She was suicidal, you're right about that. But I don't think she is anymore or at least I hope so. I couldn't live without her."

"I know."

"Thanks for coming back, bro. It's good not be alone right now."

Kelly nodded. "Gabby is strong. She'll fight this for you and for the baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

 **sorry for the long wait, but after the finale I wasn't able to write happy Dawsey stuff. It took me some time to get over the whole mess and to figure out where I want this story to go. But now I know and here's an all new chapter for you. I hope you like it. It's less action and more Dawsey fluff.**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 17

When Gabby woke up she immediately realized that she wasn't at home. The bed was too small, the room too cold and there was no one lying next to her, holding her in his arms. She was alone. She got out of the bed and crossed the small room to look out of the window. The sky was grey and it rained. It was a bleak day and she was in a bleak mood. The door was opened and a nurse looked into the room.

"Ms. Dawson please get dressed you're expected in the breakfast room in 20 minutes."

"All right. I'll be there."

The nurse closed the door and Gabby went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water ran down her body and she started to feel a little bit better. After taking a shower she looked into the bag Matt had packed for her and a smile appeared on her face. He had packed her favorite pants, some of her plain shirts and his old navy blue CFD hoodie. Gabby took the hoodie out of the bag and put her nose in it. It smelled like him. She closed her eyes and touched her baby bump. "Hey little one, this is what your Daddy smells like. It smells like home, doesn't it?"

She missed Matt. It had been two days since she had last seen him, but today she was supposed to go home. Finally. The last two days had been exhausting but insightful. She had talked to Dr. Charles about the loss of Shay and her fear of losing other important people in her life, especially Matt. After the last session she had realized that she had never wanted to kill herself, she just wanted to kill the pain inside her and there were other ways to do that. Gabby took on her shoes and walked to the breakfast room. She expected her fellow sufferers to sit at their usual places but when she opened the door and saw a very familiar face she gasped and nearly fell over while running into his arms.

"Oh Matt, I missed you so much!" Gabby buried her head into his chest.

"I missed you too." He kissed her on the forehead and chuckled. "I drove Severide crazy over the last 48 hours."

Gabby lifted her head. "He's back?"

"Yes, he's back and he'll stay with us until he finds a new apartment. Is that okay for you?"

"Of course." She looked him in the eyes. "I think it's great. No offense but Kelly knows how I feel."

Matt nodded. "None taken. I know that you both were incredible close to Shay but never forget that I'll always be here for you. Every step of the way."

Gabby got on her toes and kissed him. "I know, that's why I love you so much." She looked at her watch. "Can we go home now?"

Matt laughed. "Eh… I'm afraid that's a no. Dr. Charles will be here every minute for your closing session. I just sneaked in to get your things. I'll wait for you in the lobby. You got this."

Gabby pouted. "That's it? You haven't seen my for 48 hours and that's all I get?"

Matt leaned forward and whispered something into her ear which caused her to blush. She chuckled. "Well Mister, don't celebrate just yet."

He wanted to reply something but Dr. Charles entered the room. "Good morning Gabby, Matt. I see the happy reunion has already taken place." He smiled. "Would you mind letting me talk to your fiancée in private?" He gestured towards the door.

"No, not at all." Matt walked out of the room, not without winking at his girl. Dr. Charles took a seat at the table across from Gabby and looked at her.

"How are you this morning, Gabby?"

"I'm fine." She laughed. "And this time it's actually the truth. "The last 48 hours and the two therapy sessions I had really did me good. I can see the whole situation clearly now. The fog is gone."

Dr. Charles nodded. "That's very good to hear. What about your suicidal thoughts?"

"I had none."

He nodded again. "Good, but what about your depression? This things don't go away in 48 hours."

Gabby swallowed and took some seconds to think before she answered. "It's better. You made me realize that Shay's death wasn't my fault and I'm not feeling guilty anymore. But it's hard to think of her. It hurts that she's not here anymore." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "She was my best friend, my workmate, my soulmate. It's hard to go through life without her."

"It is." Dr. Charles took some notes in his book. "But there's always something or someone to live for."

"I know." Gabby placed a hand on her baby bump. "I'm not alone. I have Matt and Kelly and the whole firehouse family, but I need time."

"Of course you do. But you realized that you can't get through it alone. And that you don't need to hide your feelings to make other people feel better. That's a great thing."

Gabby nodded. "Hiding my feelings went terribly wrong. It made everything worse, but I can't promise that it won't happen again."

Dr. Charles smiled. "Nobody can promise that. Everyone has flaws, they make us human. But you need to talk to someone when the depression hits you again. I already had a conversation with the chaplain. He looks forward to talk to you once a week in his office. Your first session is next week."

"Sounds great." Gabby always liked the chaplain, he made talking about problems easy.

Dr. Charles got up. "Well, Gabriela, I think my job here is done and I guess you really want to get out of here. Am I right?"

Gabby laughed. "Yes, that's correct. Thank you Dr. Charles. For everything." She shook his hand.

"Like I said, it's my job and I'm always happy when I can do some good." He opened the door and they got out of the room. Gabby signed her relief papers and walked out of the psychiatric ward. When the door closed behind her she exhaled deeply. "Never again." She said to herself as she pushed the button to call the elevator. The doors opened and she got in. She thought about the last few weeks and realized that today was the first day she actually felt something. Happiness. She was happy and it felt really good. The elevator doors opened and she walked into the lobby where Matt was waiting for her.

"Hey babe" He kissed her. "Ready to go home and meet our new roommate?"

"Never been so ready." She chuckled. "I really need to get out of here or I'll actually get crazy."

Matt lifted one eye brow. "You mean crazier than usually?"

Gabby slapped his head and rolled her eyes.

"Ouch!" Matt winced.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." She winked and placed a hand on her bump. "I didn't have breakfast yet and I'm craving pancakes right now."

He laid his arm around her and they walked to his truck. "In that case we need to get you breakfast immediately. I don't want Hulk sitting next to me on the way home." He opened the door and Gabby got in the car. Matt started the engine. "Next stop Over Easy."

One hour, three pancakes and a milkshake later Gabby was completely satisfied. They were sitting on their favorite table in the diner and she gently stroke her baby bump. "I think we're full." She yawned and reached over the table to touch Matt's arm. "Let's go home and have a nap."

"Sounds good to me. I had one hell of a shift." He looked pretty tired too.

"What happened?" Gabby was curious, she hadn't seen anything in the news.

"Apartment building was on fire. Eleven floors and the whole place was a freaking maze.

It took longer than usual to get everyone out."

"Is everyone fine?" Gabby asked concerned.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but I swear the place was hotter than hell and Severide nearly fell through the floor, but Capp grabbed him in time."

Gabby shivered. "I'm glad I didn't see it in the news. I would have been crazed with worries."

Matt took her hand. "I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to me but what I can promise you is that I'll always do everything to come back to you and our baby."

He leaned over the table to kiss her. It was a very sweet kiss.

"That's enough." Gabby whispered against his lips.

Matt put some money on the table and they left the diner to go home. When Gabby opened the door of their apartment she could hear the tv. "Hey Severide, what's so important that you can't say hello to your friend." She shouted. "No manners. As usual."

"Hey Dawson" Kelly, who had been in the kitchen, walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. It's good to have you here."

When he pulled back from their embrace Kelly looked at her belly. "Wow. When did this happen?!"

"Over the last two weeks." Gabby was very proud of her visible baby bump. "I wish it would stay like this. But in about ten weeks I'll start looking like a whale."

"Absolutely not." Matt hastened to say. "You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen and the fact that you're carrying our baby makes you even more beautiful."

"Yeah what he said." Kelly winked at her "But don't tell the other girls."

Gabby laughed. "Don't worry. I won't." She yawned and Matt lifted her up in his arms. "That's my cue. Let's get you into bed for your nap." He walked to their bedroom.

"I'll be in my room." Kelly said. "Listening to music over headphones."

"Very funny, Severide." Gabby poked her tongue out at him. But before she could say more Matt closed the bedroom door with his foot and laid her down on her side of the bed.

"Thank you my love, but I'm afraid I have to pee and get undressed." She got up again and walked into the bathroom. When she walked back into the bedroom she took out her clothes and put them on the chair next to the wardrobe. Matt, who was already lying in bed, watched her as she stood there only in her panties. Gabby turned around and lifted one eyebrow. "You like what you see, Mister?"

"Always." Matt put out his hand. "Come here."

Gabby obeyed and walked over to the bed. She laid down next to him and cuddled into his side. Matt took her in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel great today. The last 48 hours were really helpful to see everything clearly. But I know that it won't always stay this way, so I'll go see the chaplain once a week."

"Sounds like a plan and I'm glad that you feel better."

"I really put you through hell the last weeks, didn't I?" Gabby looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Matt interrupted her. "The most important thing to me is that you and our little one here are fine. I love you, Gabriela Dawson and you won't get rid of me because of a little bump in the road."

"Thank you. I love you too." Gabby kissed him and their kiss soon became passionate. She rolled over and straddled Matt. Her hands rumpled his hair and she could feel his need for her growing. His hands were all over her back, when he touched the special spot right above her butt, Gabby moaned with pleasure. Matt pulled back a little bit and looked at his beautiful girl. "Are you sure? I mean, you were released from the hospital this morning."

"Yes, I am sure." Gabby came closer again and whispered into his ear. "My body is fine, it's my soul that needs to heal and I can't think of a better therapy than this."

That was all Matt needed to hear. He took her breasts in his hands and his fingers gently stroked her nipples. Gabby threw her head back and closed her eyes. She felt his tongue against one of her nipples and bit her lip, trying hard not to scream. Kelly didn't need to know what was going on in here. She pulled back a little bit but only to let her hands wander down his muscular torso, feeling the muscles tense under her touch. She kissed her way down his stomach until she was right above the spot where he wanted here the most. She looked up and smirked at Matt before she took his dick in her mouth and started licking. His hands clung to the sheets and this time he bit his lips, trying not to make too much noise. Gabby knew exactly how to turn him on, while she kept licking she used one and to stroke his balls. She could feel him getting harder in her mouth and started to move quicker. Matt knew that he had to stop her or he would cum right there in her mouth and as much as he enjoyed her blow jobs, this time he wanted to actually make love to her, to show her how much he adored her. He reached for her shoulders pulling her up to him. Their lips met again and this time Matt flipped them over. Once he was on top, he kissed every inch of her skin until he reached her sweet spot. Painfully slowly he started licking. Gabby's hands grabbed his hair, encouraging him to intense his movements. He insert a finger inside her core, massaging her g-spot. This time she couldn't held back, when her orgasm hit her. "Oh my god, Matt! Yes!" She could feel that there was more to come. "Please Matt, I need you inside of me."

Matt placed himself above her, putting most of his weight on his arms to avoid too much pressure on her baby bump. When he gently entered her, giving her some time to adjust, he could feel her hot wet skin against him and it nearly drove him crazy. He began to thrust but Gabby had other plans. Quickly she flipped them around so that she was on top again. She moved her hips against him and they found their rhythm . The room was filled with their soft moans. Since she was pregnant Gabby felt everything more intense than before. She knew she was very close and she wanted to reach between them to satisfy her clit, but Matt reached for her hand, kissed it and replaced it with his. Gently he stroke her sweet spot, without stopping to look at his gorgeous fiancée. He knew her very well and was aware of the fact that she was right on the edge.

"Oh Matt…that's it. Don't stop. Faster, harder." Gabby managed to say and he followed her instructions. Like half a second later Gabby's head fell back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed her orgasm. Feeling her tense around him caused Matt to fall over the edge too. They shared one last lingering kiss before they fell back on the mattress.

"Wow." Gabby turned her head to look at her fiancé. "That. Was. Hot."

"Yep. You feeling better?" He joked.

"Actually yes." Gabby took his hand. "Being intimate with you feels like heaven. This should be part of my rehab program."

A big goofy smile appeared on Matt's face. "Fine by me."

Gabby laughed. "Yeah, I thought so." She turned around to look at the clock on her nightstand when her eyes found the little calendar, lying next to it. "Hey, you know what day it is?"

Matt was confused. "Eh…Friday?"

"Oh I know that." Gabby rolled her eyes. "It's August 10th. I'm officially 17 weeks pregnant now."

"Wow." Matt placed a hand on her belly. "Hey there, little one. We can't wait to have you in our arms but you still have some baking to do."

"Matt!" Gabby slapped him against his arm.

"What?" He looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Baking? That sounds like I have a bread in the oven."

"Well, technically you have." Matt couldn't help it and started to laugh.

Gabby wanted to say something but started laughing too. "Well, you must know. You put it there."

"You are really feeling better, aren't you? You're eyes are shining like before."

"I liked before." Gabby sighed. "But I also like this. Laughing here with you. We'll get through it." She looked at the clock again. "We have to get up now. It's almost 11 am."

"Why? You have any appointments today?" He wondered.

"Actually I wanted to have lunch with my two favorite roommates and afterwards I wanted to go for a walk, because I was locked up in the hospital for two days and I really need some fresh air." Gabby crawled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Matt followed her. "Need help in there?" He asked when she entered the shower.

"No. That would take too much time." Gabby winked and Matt pouted.

"But I'm sure I'll need some special therapy sessions soon." She added.

"Glad to hear."

They both got ready and after they had put their clothes back on they went into the kitchen, where Kelly was busy cooking.

"Look at that." Gabby said. "Our new roommate cooks his favorite chicken wraps."

"Yeah I figured out you two might be hungry after your workout." Kelly joked.

"Oh come on." Matt laughed. "Like you hadn't have a little workout with that red head the other night"

"Fair enough." Kell gestured towards the dining table. "Have a seat. Lunch is ready."

"You have a great taste in roommates." Gabby winked at Matt.

"Yeah, I only chose the best."

"Awww, come on." Kelly laughed. "I'm blushing."

They ate their lunch and afterwards Gabby leaned back in her chair, rubbing her baby bump. "I really need to go for a walk now or I'll never get up from this chair again."

"We can't have that." Kelly looked at his best friend. "Take your lovely fiancé for a walk. I'll clean the kitchen."

"Thanks man. For everything."

"No need to thank me. You let me crush here, that's the least I can do."

Gabby got up. "You heard the man. Let's go."

"Yes, milady." Matt took her hand and they walked toward the door. "See you later, Kelly."

"Yeah, you guys are up for some alcohol free drinks at Molly's tonight?"

"Sure." Gabby answered to Matt's surprise. "Let's celebrate my escape from the madhouse. But only one drink."

"Sure."

Matt and Gabby left the apartment and walked hand in hand down the street. "You what I was thinking about?" Matt asked her.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Gabby cuddled into his side.

"We should find a new place to live. The apartment is nearly big enough for the two of us and with Kelly crushing in the spare bedroom it's almost crowded. Maybe we should start looking for something bigger? With a garden?"

Gabby couldn't trust her ears. "Really?!" She was over the moon. "You want to buy a house? A house for our family?"

Matt nodded and she stopped to kiss him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes ,yes." Gabby laughed. "We'll start looking when we return from our walk."

"Deal." Matt kissed her again and they continued their walk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's an all new chapter for you. I had some time and decided to take it and write another chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave a review after reading, I really love to read your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **MissEliza**

* * *

Chapter 18

Gabby was sitting on the couch and searched the internet for a new place to live when her phone buzzed. She took it and saw who the caller was.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" She greeted.

"Well, hello darling" Kelly Severide's voice sounded from the other end.

"Kelly?! What are you doing with Matt's phone?!" Gabby was confused.

"He offered me to take it since mine is dead. Forgot my charger at home." Kelly explained. "I wanted to ask you if you can come to the firehouse today? The new paramedic arrived and McAuley is your substitute and….let's say he's not the right person to make the new girl feel comfortable."

"You mean Mr. Doom and Gloom is already spreading happiness at the place?" Gabby asked ironically.

"Correct." Kelly answered. "We need you."

"All right, I'm on my way." Gabby looked at her watch. "I'll bring lunch. Tell Mills he's off kitchen duty today."

"All right. I'll do that. And don't worry, I won't tell your fiancé that you think I'm more handsome than he is."

"Hey" Matt's voice came from the background. "I heard that! Give me the phone."

"Can't help you anymore" Kelly chuckled and gave his best friend the phone.

"Hey babe" Matt greeted his fiancée. "Severide told you about the new paramedic?"

"Yep. I'm already on my way to rescue her from McAuley and I'll bring lunch. And for the record: I thought it was you on the phone when I answered it."

Matt laughed. "Yeah I already figured that out. Are you sure you want to bring lunch? You don't have to."

"Yes, I have to." Gabby interrupted him. "My mom came by to bring some food and now we have tons of lasagna. Or do you want to eat lasagna the next two weeks?"

"Err no thanks. Just bring it here."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Bye, love you too." Matt hung up the phone.

* * *

Gabby placed her laptop on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen to get the lasagna out of the fridge. When she had put everything in her car she got behind the wheel and drove to the firehouse. It was a rainy day and there was no free parking spot in front of the firehouse. Gabby sighed. She would have to walk a short distance. She parked the car and got the heavy box with the three lasagnas out of the trunk. It started raining again and the pavement was slippery. Carefully she made her way to the firehouse. When she had reached the driveway Peter Mills came running her way.

"Dawson, give me the box." He reached out his hands.

"It's okay, Mills." Gabby said. "I got this."

"I know." Mills seemed a bit nervous. "But the lieutenant told me to wait outside to help you with the lasagna and I waited inside because it rains cats and dogs. That's why I didn't see you coming. I'm so sorry. Please give me the box or I'll be on bathroom and trash bin duty the next weeks."

Gabby laughed and handed him the box. "We can't have that. Take it into the kitchen, I'll put it in the oven."

Mills rolled his eyes. "My family owns a diner. I know how to heat up food. I'll take care of the lasagna."

They entered the apparatus floor where the members of truck 81 were busy cleaning the side compartments.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes." Herrmann walked over to them and took Dawson in his arms. "Welcome back. That fiancé of yours is talking to the chief in his office."

"Good to know, but I'm not really back. Kelly called me to talk to the new paramedic."

"Good luck with that." He shrugged. "I think she's hiding in the showers after McAuley yelled at her for half an hour, because she spilled coffee on his jacket."

"Thanks Herrmann." Gabby walked into the firehouse. She found the new paramedic crying in a shower stall and she immediately recognized her. It was Sylvie Brett.

* * *

"Hey Brett" She sat down next to her and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…can't do this." Brett sobbed. "I can't work with McAuley. I ran away from Fowlerton, Indiana to start a new life and at first floating was great. I got to know so many people but then they gave me this spot at 61 and I thought I would be working with you. Instead I got McAuley. He's like a grey cloud hanging above my head."

"You can say that again." Gabby chuckled. "I once had to work a shift with him and I nearly killed him. But I have good news for you: I'll be back on ambo in a few months. I don't want to stay at home forever."

Brett looked up: "Oh that would be great! I heard so many good things about you."

"Come on" Gabby got up. "Let me show you everything."

Half an hour later Gabby had told Brett everything she needed to know. When they got back into the common room everyone was eating lasagna. She looked around. "Where's Casey?"

"He's at headquarters with the chief. It's about new masks for the CFD." Kelly explained.

Gabby and Brett sat down at the table to have lunch with the guys. "God I'm starving." Gabby put a big piece of lasagna on her plate and closed her eyes after she took a bite.

"Being pregnant is no excuse for overindulgence." McAuley looked at her. "You should be careful or you won't be able to fit behind the wheel of ambo 61 anymore."

Everyone was staring at Gabby, waiting for her reaction.

"Mind your own business, McAuley." Gabby decided he wasn't worth it and took another bite.

But McAuley was unstoppable. "It's really not healthy for pregnant women to eat that much. You should know that, you're a paramedic too. But I guess not anymore." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" Gabby's voice was dangerously silent.

"I mean that you'll lose your job as soon as the deputy district chief finds out who's the father of your child. And believe me, they will."

Gabby was livid. "Why would I lose my job?! Tell me!"

"Because you slept with one of your bosses."

"That's enough!" Gabby got up, walked over to McAuley and grabbed his collar. Squad and truck were on the edge of their seats, ready to help her if necessary. "Listen to me, douchebag. No one will lose his job because they already know it and there's no rule that forbids it, because he's not my boss. I'm not on truck."

She turned around and wanted to leave the common room when McAuley decided to make one last comment.

"You're really hot when you're angry, Dawson. You know that?"

That was too much for Gabby. She turned around and punched McAuley right in the face. He fell on the ground holding his jaw. Gabby leaned forward and continued to punch him while she yelled at him.

"You bastard, who do you think you are?!" She hit him in the stomach. "Tell me! Come on!"

Suddenly three pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Severide, Herrmann and Cruz tried to hold her back, but she kept kicking after McAuley.

"Come on, Dawson. That's enough." Kelly tried to calm her down.

Gabby spilled on the ground right before McAuley who was still lying on the ground. No one really cared to help him. "Talk to me like this again, and I swear I'll…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Chief Boden had entered the room unnoticed and Casey was right behind him. He walked over to Severide, Cruz and Herrmann. "Let her go, guys." They did as they were told. Gabby was still fuming with anger, so Matt decided to put an arm around her waist, just in case.

"Well, I'm still waiting for an answer." Boden said sternly.

"She hit me and threw me on the ground." McAuley started to complain. "She should be fired, she's dangerous."

"Hey!" Casey wanted to interrupt him but Brett was faster.

"She only hit you because you couldn't stop making sexist comments about her." Brett was angry too. "You did that to me since shift started, but I'm not like Gabby. I'm not good at defending myself. I'm glad she punched you!"

"Excuse me?!" Matt looked angry at McAuley. "What did you say to her?!" He grabbed his collar. "Tell me!"

"Casey!" Severide pulled him back. "He's not worth it. I guess he'll go back in the floater pool, right chief?"

Boden nodded. "Exactly. Empty your locker and get out of my firehouse."

McAuley left the room and Boden looked at Gabby. "Dawson, Casey, in my office."

* * *

They followed Boden into his office. The chief gestured towards the couch in the corner of the room. "Sit down, please."

"Tell me what happened, Gabby."

Gabby took Matt's hand before she started to speak. "We were having lunch in the common room and I said that I was almost starving and took a big piece of lasagna. McAuley started to make comments about my eating habits."

Gabby looked at Matt and she could swear she saw a vein popping on his forehead.

"I told him to mind his own business, but he didn't stop. He told me I would lose my job because of our relationship. I grabbed his collar and told him to stop. Then I wanted to leave but he made one last comment and I snapped."

Her hands started to shake. "It was totally uncalled for…it was not only the comment, it was his sleazy tone."

Matt took her in his arms. "It's okay baby. Tell us what he said, we need to know for the complaint against him."

Gabby looked at him. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise."

"He said I was very hot when I'm angry. It sounded like he was turned on by me screaming at him. " She shuddered in disgust. "Then I punched him a few times before the guys stopped me."

"Gabriela Dawson" Boden looked at her proudly. "You are the best paramedic this house has ever seen and you're one of the strongest women I know. I should punish you for violent behavior but I won't do that. I'm proud of you. You're able to defend yourself."

"Thanks Chief."

Boden winked at her. "You're both dismissed."

They went into Matt's office and Gabby sat down on his bed. Matt closed the door and seated himself next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for causing all the trouble."

"Are you kidding me?!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

Matt chuckled. "Of course. You kicked that sleazes ass and gave it to him straight."

"Yeah" Gabby laughed. "Pretty good for a girl, eh?"

"Did Antonio show you how to throw a punch?"

"Yeah, he always said that a girl should be able to defend herself." Gabby snuggled into Matt's side. "And I always did that. I always defended myself, but sometimes I'm sick of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The CFD is an old boys club. It's very hard for women to succeed and as soon as we do the sexist comments start. It's not fair."

Matt kissed her on the forehead. "You're right. It's not fair. But maybe in a few years things will be different."

"I hope so." Gabby sighed. "At least that sleaze McAuley learned his lesson. He had terrorized Brett too. I bet she's glad that he's gone. I like her, she seems to be nice. But she has to learn a lot."

"She will. Nothing better than a few shifts in Chicago to learn all about gunshot wounds."

Gabby yawned. "I'm tired. Again." She touched her bump. "This little parasite absorbs all my energy."

"Want to lie down a little while?" Matt asked her.

"No" Gabby shook her head. "I'll go home. I want to look for places."

"I found some interesting offers too." Matt got up and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk. "This house as four bedrooms, a large living room with an open plan kitchen and a backyard."

Gabby looked at the pictures. "It looks great. I saw it too and put it on my list. Let's call the realtor and make a viewing appointment."

"I'll do that and you take a nap. I don't want you driving home when you're tired." Matt reached for his phone.

"You're probably right." Gabby made herself comfortable in his bed and closed her eyes.

After what felt like 2 minutes Matt gently shook her. "Wake up, babe. I called the realtor."

Gabby yawned and opened her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost an hour." Matt seated himself beside her.

"Thanks for waking me up." Gabby smiled. "I would have slept the entire afternoon which would have led to a sleepless night. So…what did the realtor say?"

"We can see the house tomorrow after shift. I'll pick you up from home." He took her hand. "He said there's no one else interested in the house because there are still some things to do."

"For example?" Gabby was curious.

"The hardwood floor is pretty scratched. It needs to be sanded down. And there are a few other things, he said it would be best if we saw it first."

Gabby looked down at her baby bump. "Matt, it's August. Our wedding is supposed to be in September and the baby comes in December. When do you want to do all this?"

"Between September and December. Trust me Gabby, it's plenty of time. But let's take a look at the house first before we set the timetable."

She nodded. "I'll go home now. I need to talk to my mum about the wedding. What do you think about a small ceremony in their backyard and a party tent to celebrate?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Matt had never liked big fancy weddings and he was glad Gabby wanted a small ceremony.

"Alright." Gabby got up and gave her fiancé a kiss. "I have to go. See you tomorrow after shift. Keep your badge off the wall."

"I will" Matt hugged her before she left his office.

* * *

Gabby entered the common room. "Hey Brett, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Of course." Brett got up and followed Gabby into the briefing room.

"Listen Brett, I know we don't know each other very well, but truth is you saved my life after the roof went down in that fire." She swallowed. "And I think saving someone's life is a good way to start a friendship, what do you say?"

"I agree." Brett looked at her. "What is it Gabby? Spill it."

"The thing is, Shay…she was not only my partner but my best friend. She was supposed to be my maid of honor. That's very important to me and I don't want it to be just someone. I want you to take Shay's place. I know we don't know each other very well, but you saved my life and I like you. You're not just someone, you are my lifesaver. Does this make sense?"

Brett didn't say anything, she just took Gabby in her arms. "It does. And I'll gladly be your maid of honor. Let's consider this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Gabby laughed. "You like Casablanca?"

"I love it."

"We should definitely have a girl's night and watch it." Gabby suggested. "What about next Friday after shift? We can plan the wedding and watch the movie."

"Sounds great to me." Brett was happy. "I'm actually good at planning weddings. I planned mine all by myself before I ran away."

"You did what?!" Gabby couldn't believe her eyes.

"I planned the perfect wedding with the perfect husband and then I got cold feet and ran away as fast as I could and I never regretted it."

"Wow. You need to tell me the whole story Friday. I have to go now." Gabby looked at her watch. "Date with my mom."

"Here's looking at you, kid." Brett winked and they left the briefing room. Everyone else was in the common room and she couldn't help but make a little joke.

"Hey Gabby" she called after her when she was nearly outside.

"Yeah?" Gabby turned around.

"What kind of transport would you like if you decide to bolt during the ceremony? A horse or a scooter?"

Gabby saw Matt's shocked face and managed to keep a straight face. "A horse please. I'm the classy kind of girl."

Brett nodded. "I'll get one."

Everyone started laughing except Matt.

He still didn't get it. He looked like a living question mark and Brett and Gabby had a laughing fit.

"Calm down, baby" Gabby patted his shoulder. "It was just a joke. I would never do that." She kissed him. "I really have to go now. See you tomorrow after shift. Love you."

With that she left and Herrmann looked at his lieutenant. "Brace yourself, lieutenant. You're in for one hell of a ride with this woman."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews on my last chapter. I'm glad that you like my story. Here's an all new chapter for you! This story will come to an end after the wedding, but I'm already planning on a sequel.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 19

When Gabby came home from the meeting with her mom, she was exhausted but happy. Her mom really liked the idea of having the wedding and the party in their garden. They had found a really nice party tent, golden chairs and matching tables. She looked at her watch. It was almost 5pm, time for her meeting with the chaplain. She put the wedding magazines and the folder with the details for the wedding on the coffee table and grabbed her purse. It was a short drive to the chaplain's office, Gabby parked her car and walked towards the front door. Before she could even knock the door was opened. "Ah, Hello Gabriela." Chaplain Orlovski smiled. "Very nice to see you. Come in and take a seat. Would you like some tea or soda?"

"Tea, please" Gabby took a seat and the chaplain poured some tea from a thermos pitcher into a cup before he sat down too.

"How have you been the last week?"

"Fine. Really fine." Gabby looked at him. "I feel so much better. I feel like everything makes sense now."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Are you busy planning your wedding?"

"yes. We want to get married in the backyard at my parent's. I had a meeting with my mum today and we figured almost everything out and I asked Sylvie Brett to be my maid of honor. She said yes." There was a little bit sadness in her voice. "She's very nice and I like her. She saved my life but…."

"But she's not Shay?" Chaplain nodded understanding. "Mourning takes time, Gabby. And it's important you take some time for it."

"I know." Gabby swallowed. "I visited Shay's grave again a few days ago."

"Alone?"

"No. This time I went with Matt." A single tear rolled down her face.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Chaplain Orlovski took her hand. "It's very important for you not to hide your feelings but to communicate with your fiancé."

"I'm trying." Gabby was honest. "It's hard for me to realize that being dependent on someone who loves me doesn't mean that I lose my independence. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Go on."

"I talk more about my feelings now, but it's not always easy." She shrugged.

"Gabriela Dawson, it's never easy to talk about feelings and it never will be." Chaplain laughed. "That's normal but I'm glad that you're trying."

"I really do. I never want to experience again what happened a few weeks ago."

"I'm sure you won't." Chaplain Orlovski caressed her hand. "You are very strong and you are loved not only by your fiancé but by your family and your firehouse family."

"I still miss Shay." Gabby started crying. "I feel better, yes and I'm happy but I still miss her. I guess I'll always miss her."

"That's probably right. But you'll learn to live with that feeling and it'll become a part of you."

"Shay will always be a part of me." Gabby wiped away her tears. "I think she would have liked Brett too."

"I'm sure." Chaplain Orlovski smiled. "I met Sylvie Brett last week at headquarters. I think she's a really nice woman and there might be a chance that you'll become friends with her. It might not seem obvious but she's very strong and single minded too."

Gabby looked at him. "I really hope so. But there's something else I wanted to ask you: Would you officiate our wedding?"

"Of course." Chaplain Orlovski took her in his arms. "It would be an honor."

Gabby smiled. "Great! I'll tell my mom that she can scrap that point from her list. She wanted a catholic priest but Matt is Protestant and he doesn't want to become catholic, which freaks my mum out, because she wanted her grandchild to be catholic." Gabby giggled. "I told her that wouldn't happen."

"It could be an ecumenic wedding." Chaplain Orlovski said. "That way none of you would have to change religious orientation."

Gabby nodded. "That's a great idea."

"I'm really happy for you, Gabby. It looks like your life is finally back on track."

"It is. But I'll still need some help."

"And you'll get it." Chaplain Orlovski got up. "I'll see you in two weeks?"

"Sounds great. Bye!"

"Bye Gabby."

* * *

Gabby walked back to her car and drove home. It was a beautiful sunny evening and she decided to read a book outside on the patio. She got dressed in something more comfortable, yoga pants and one of Matt's old CFD shirts and cuddled into the cozy deckchair. Next time she looked at her watch it was almost 9pm and she walked back into the apartment. Gabby decided not to lay down on the couch because her back was a little bit sore. After she had a salad and some chicken for dinner, she changed into her pajamas and took the iPad to watch a movie before she fell asleep.

When Matt walked back into the apartment the next morning, it was completely quiet. He took of his shoes and opened the door to the bedroom. Gabby was still asleep. She was lying on her side, snuggled into the pillows and sheets. His heart swell at the sight of his girl. She was everything and more he ever dared to dream of. Carefully he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before he joined her in the bed for a quick nap. He made sure his alarm was set. His shift had been really exhausting. Matt laid down next to Gabby and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even notice, she was sound asleep. About half an hour later Gabby woke up and felt the arms of her fiancé around her, who was still asleep. "This must be what pure happiness feels like! She thought and turned around to face him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened. A little snore escaped from his mouth and Gabby gave in to the temptation of kissing him. Gently her lips touched his but when she wanted to pull back, she felt him kissing her back.

"Good morning, my love." Matt opened his eyes and looked at his girl. "You thought you could wake me up and just stop kissing me afterwards?!"

Gabby laughed. "I couldn't resist." She kissed him again.

"How was the date with your mum?" Matt put a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"It was really nice. We found a party tent and tables with matching chairs for a really good price. I'll show you the pictures later. I think it'll look great. After that I had a session with Chaplain Orlovski."

"Wanna tell me about it?" He wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

"Yes." She snuggled into his chest. "I told him about us visiting Shay's grave and that I really try talking to you about my feelings. But it's not always easy." Her voice started to break and Matt gave her a squeeze. "I know but you're doing great. We're both not very good at it." He admitted. "Did you ask him to officiate our wedding?"

Gabby nodded. "He was really glad I asked. He'll do it."

"That's great."

"Yep and I'll meet with Sylvie on Friday to get the rest figured out." She kissed him but this time it was more passionately. Slowly her hands reached for the elastic waistband of his boxers. "Is our roommate at home?" She whispered into his ear.

"Why? Do you want him to join us?" Matt joked.

"Very funny." Gabby slapped him. "I was asking because I wanted to know if we have to be silent or not."

"He's meeting Benny for breakfast. So, no need to hold back, baby."

"Glad to hear." Gabby reached into his boxers and started caressing him. "We have about half an hour before we need to get up to meet the realtor."

"Let's make the best out of it."

* * *

About half an hour later Gabby went into the shower, completely satisfied. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy at the moment, she felt aroused almost all the time and Matt was really enjoying it. After taking a quick shower she got dressed and walked into the kitchen were Matt was frying eggs for breakfast. "Hey lover boy, need some protein after our little workout?"

"Ewww" Kelly, who was sitting at the dining table, covered his ears. "Really Dawson? That's too much information."

Gabby blushed. "Oh my god, Kelly. I didn't see you sitting there. I'm sorry."

"You had only eyes for your lover boy, eh? That's a lot of workouts you two seem to be doing lately." Kelly teased and looked at Matt. "Maybe you should consider protein shakes."

"Maybe I should consider throwing you out of this apartment." Matt teased back.

"Fair enough. I'll stop. I have nowhere else to go." He pouted.

Matt took the eggs out of the pan and placed a plate in front of Gabby. "Thank you, baby." Before Gabby started eating she looked at Kelly. "Maybe you're lucky and the house we'll take a look at is nice. We thought in that case you could have this apartment."

"Really?" Kelly looked at his bro.

"Yep." Matt nodded. "But we can't make any promises right now."

He looked at his watch. "We need to go."

They got into his truck and Matt drove to the address the realtor had given him. When he parked in front of the house, Gabby's eyes widened. "Wow. It looks really beautiful."

It was a two-storied redbrick house with white windows. There was a really nice front yard with lots of flowers. Matt parked the car in front of the house and they got out. The realtor was waiting for them at the front door. "You must be Mr. Casey and Ms. Dawson. I'm Joel Hammond. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"If you would like to follow me." He unlocked the front door and they walked into the house. There was a large hall with wooden stairs that lead to the second floor. The realtor gestured towards the stairs. "There are some scratches on it. It needs to be refurbished. But let's visit the ground floor first." He opened a nice white double door which lead into the living room and the open plan kitchen.

"Wow." Gabby whispered into Matt's ear. "Really nice."

Matt looked at the hardwood floor. "It's pretty battered, like you said."

"Yes." Mr. Hammond answered. "That's why the price isn't that high. Very much to be done in here."

They walked further into the living room with its big windows and two patio doors that lead to a very pretty veranda and a large back yard. "It's perfect for children." Mr. Hammond looked at Gabby and smiled.

"Oh yes, it is." Gabby touched her baby bump. "What about the kitchen?"

"It's new." The realtor said. "The owners had it built in last year." They took a closer look at the kitchen.

It had much space for a family. The cabinets where white with a beech wooden countertop and there was an island with an adjoining large dining table which separated the kitchen from the rest of the living room. The realtor pointed towards a door next to the kitchen unit. "It leads to the garage, so you'll never get wet when you come back from work and it rains. There's also a bathroom for guests and a utility room next to the hall." They walked back into the hall and upstairs. The second floor had a large master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom and three more bedrooms plus another bathroom.

"The hardwood floor up here looks much better than downstairs." Matt noticed.

"Yes, it's not as old as the one downstairs." The realtor said. "There's also a basement with three more rooms."

They walked downstairs to take a closer look at the basement and the back yard.

"What do you say?" Mr. Hammond looked at Matt and Gabby.

"Well…" Matt began to speak. "It's a really nice house, the bathrooms and kitchen are new but it'll be a lot of work to refurbish the stairs and the hardwood floor plus the basement isn't build out and the back yard is a mess."

"But you're a contractor." Mr. Hammond said. "I saw the sign on your truck."

"It's my side business. I'm a firefighter." Matt looked around. "Gonna cost a lot of money to make it all look nice."

"Let me make a quick phone call" The realtor got into the hall while Gabby and Matt stayed in the living room.

"It's perfect for us." Gabby snuggled into Matt's side.

"I know." Matt kissed her on the hair. "But I don't want to pay the full price, let's see what he offers."

The realtor came back into the living room. ".I called the owner and he agreed to give you a discount."

"How much?"

"The house is listed with 400.000 $ and he agreed to 350.000$ since no one wanted the house before because of the shabby floors and stairs and the back yard. Deal?"

The realtor stretched out his hand and Matt accepted. "Deal."

"Great. I'll get the paperwork ready and call you."

They left the house and got into Matt's truck. Before he could start the engine, Gabby grabbed his collar and kissed him. "I'm so happy. It's a great house."

"It is. But I wasn't kidding when I said it's a lot of work that needs to be done. I think I'll get the floors and stairs ready so we can move in before or right after the wedding. But the back yard will have to wait till next year."

"We could ask our firehouse family for help!" Gabby suggested.

It took Matt a while to say something.

"You don't want to ask them?" Gabby looked at him.

"No, no" Matt hastened to say. "It's just that I want it to be perfect for us…"

"That's sweet." Gabby kissed him again. "You can work on the floors and stairs and let the guys clean out the back yard."

"That's actually a great idea." Matt started the engine. "What would I do without you?"

"You would be stranded." Gabby winked. "Let's get home. I need to talk to Brett and you need to ask the guys to help us."

"Yes future Mrs. Casey."

* * *

 _Four days later_

It was Friday night and Gabby got everything ready for her girls' night with Brett. There was homemade pizza in the oven and ice cream in the freezer. She went into the bedroom to grab her folder with the details for the wedding. Matt was standing in front of his side of the wardrobe, looking for a shirt. Gabby watched him amused. "Need help with something?"

"I can't find my black button-down shirt."

Gabby opened her side of the wardrobe and reached for a hanger. "Here it is."

"Do I want to know why my shirt is in your side of the wardrobe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I wore it for my last shift at Molly's because my black blouse didn't fit anymore and I put it in my part of the wardrobe because it really looked good on me." Gabby said with a mischievous grin.

"It really looks good on me too." Matt managed to keep a straight face, Gabby was too adorable when she wanted something. "It's my favorite shirt. Give it back." He reached for the hanger and put the shirt on.

Gabby pouted. "Most of my clothes don't fit anymore and it's your fault. It's only fair if I get the shirt."

"No way." Matt kissed her and walked into the living room, quickly followed by Gabby. She reached for his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Have a nice evening with the guys. I'll take the shirt from you later. Literally."

"Can't wait for it."

The door to Kelly's room was opened and he poked his head out. "You ready?" He looked at Matt.

"Yep. Let's go."

The doorbell rang and Matt opened the door for Brett. "Hey Sylvie, nice to see you. Have a nice evening with my completely insane fiancée." Matt and Kelly left but not without a comment from Gabby.

"Hey Matt?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Forget about what I told you. I'll not do it."

Matt just laughed and got into Kelly's car.

Sylvie looked at Gabby. "What was that about? Oh wait. I don't want to know."

"The pizza is ready." Gabby headed towards the kitchen. "Take a seat on the couch, I'll bring the food."

The two women made themselves comfortable on the couch and ate their pizza while going through the folder with the details for the wedding.

"You have almost everything figured out." Sylvie said. "We only need to find you a dress and some flowers for the decoration. Does Matt already have a tux?"

Gabby nodded. "He bought it with Kelly last week. I already looked for dresses. With Shay."

She swallowed. "There's one reserved for me at the bridal shop in the city. I called them and we can go there for a fitting on Monday."

"Monday's fine." Sylvie took her hand. "Shay would be so proud of you. I bet it's a really beautiful dress."

"It is and I think I'll take it. It'll be like having a piece of Shay with me."

"Great idea and I'll call my favorite florist and make a date to look at some flower arrangements. What about the cake?"

"My mom takes care of it. She knows a pastry chef." Gabby reached for the remote control.

"Time to watch our favorite movie."

"Absolutely."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you once again for your reviews and your love for this story. Here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it and the little surprise at the end.**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 20

„All right guys, let's pack it up" Casey shouted.

"I think this is what total exhaustion feels like." Mouch groaned. "Why can't people stop using barbecue grills in places which aren't safe? It's the second time this shift a barbecue has gotten out of control."

"Because people are stupid." Hermann closed a side compartment door with a bang and looked at the building next to them. "A complete house gone just because one idiot didn't know how to use a barbecue." He shook his head.

"All this talking about barbecue made me hungry" Otis put an extinguisher back in the truck. "We should have one when we're back at the firehouse. What do you say, lieutenant?" He looked at Casey.

"I'd say that's a great idea." He reached into his pocket. "I'll call Gabby. I'm sure she would like to come and eat with us."

"Oh great, ask her if she can make her famous tomato salad." Mouch suggested. "It's delicious."

"I will" Casey and his men got in the truck to go back to the firehouse. "Cruz, let's stop at Whole Foods to buy everything we need."

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Cruz started the engine. "Oh, when you call Gabby, please ask her if she can make her famous garlic bread."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Guys, I wanted to invite her to eat with us not hire her as a chef. No tomato salad, no garlic bread. At least not this time. She has enough stress recently."

"Why?" Otis was curious. "Trouble in paradise?"

"That's none of your business." Hermann nudged him. "Stop talking or we'll all be doing drills instead of having a barbecue."

Casey laughed. "Very wise, Herrmann." He finally had the time to dial his fiancée's number. She answered immediately.

" _Hey babe"_

"Hi Gabby, we want to have a barbecue back at the firehouse. Do you want to come by?"

" _Sure. In about an hour? I could bring something. Maybe a salad or garlic bread?"_

"No babe, you don't have to do that. Just come by and enjoy a little free time."

" _Alright, I'll be there. Love you. Bye."_

"Love you too. Bye." Casey hung up the phone.

Cruz stopped the truck at Whole Foods and they bought everything they needed for their barbecue. When they arrived at 51, Squad was already waiting.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Capp looked up from his puzzle. "We've already heated up the barbecue."

"Great" Cruz took three bags with food out of the truck and walked towards the kitchen.

When he opened the door he saw Gabby behind the stove. "Dawson? Why are you already here?"

Gabby looked up. "Well, I thought you could need my help in the kitchen."

"That would be great, but Casey said…." Cruz couldn't finish his sentence.

"Casey, what?" Gabby rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, he told you not to bother me because I already have enough on my plate?"

"Yep."

"Well, I want to help. " Gabby reached for a bag and took some tomatoes out of it. She rinsed them off and started cutting them into pieces. "Did you bought all the ingredients for my tomato salad?"

Cruz nodded. "Everything you wrote down in the book."

"Good. Let's make the salad and some garlic bread." Gabby reached behind her. "I made the bread at home, we just need to bake it." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are taking a shower. It was a pretty nasty fire."

"That gives us some time to get everything ready." Gabby put the bread in the oven. "Cruz, you can set the table, I'll take care of the salad."

"I'll do that after I brought the steaks outside. Capp is in charge of the barbecue."

He went outside and Gabby continued to cut onions and feta cheese. Cruz came back as she had just finished preparing everything.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She went out of the kitchen and walked into the rest rooms. When she got out of the stall to wash her hands she heard that only one shower was on. Carefully she looked into the shower room and saw a familiar pair of flip-flops in front of the last shower stall. Silently she entered the shower room, when she was right in front of the shower, she could see Matt's silhouette behind the curtain. Slowly she opened the curtain. Matt had heard some noises in the shower room but he thought it was Otis collecting his things. As someone opened his curtain he turned around and wanted to say something but Gabby was faster.

* * *

"Hey babe, Cruz said it had been a nasty fire. I just wanted to make you feel better." She made sure nobody was near the showers before she took off her clothes and stepped into the stall. Matt raised an eyebrow. "And how do you want to do that?"

Instead of saying something, Gabby started kissing him. "Like this?"

"Great idea." Their kiss soon became very passionate. Their hands were all over each other's bodies.

"Oh…" Gabby moaned. "I'm sorry for assaulting you like this. Hormones." She shrugged.

Matt laughed. "Believe me, I don't mind."

Gabby looked down. "I can see that."

Deciding not to waste any time she kneeled down and took him in her mouth.

"Wow, Gabby" Matt closed his eyes. "Don't stop."

Gabby continued licking up and down his length while massaging his balls with her hand. Matt moaned in pleasure. He had to stop her or else he would cum in her mouth and that was not how he wanted it to end. Gently he touched her shoulder. "Baby, get up, I want you to have some fun too."

Gabby got up and smiled. "Believe me, I already had fun." They kissed and Matt's hand slowly wandered down her body until he found her sweet spot. He started to rub his finger against it and now it was her turn to close her eyes and moan in pleasure. He could feel that she was already very wet.

"I want you inside me." Gabby whispered in his ear. "We have a barbecue to attend."

"Always at your service, milady." Matt whispered back and entered her. He gave her time to adjust before he started thrusting. When Gabby started to moan a little bit too loud, he muted her with a kiss. "Shhh…we don't want any visitors here." She couldn't say anything just nodded, she was very close to the edge. "I'm almost there." She whispered. Matt increased his speed and seconds later Gabby threw her head back in ecstasy. He followed instantly. Gabby chuckled.

"A quickie in the showers. That was fun, we should do this more often."

"More often? Do you want me to fall asleep while on shift?!" Matt winked.

"Nope." Gabby kissed him before she got out of the shower to get dressed again. "We can't have that. Let's get dressed. Like I said before, we have a barbecue to attend."

"Hey, it's not my fault we're late." Matt grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips. Gabby zipped up her pants. "I'll go first. So the others won't know we were in here together."

* * *

She made her way to the kitchen were Cruz was cutting the garlic bread. "Hey Dawson, what took you so long? Everything is ready, we're good to go."

"Great." Gabby took the bowl with the tomato salad and walked outside where Squad had set up their table for the barbeque. "You didn't answer my question." Cruz followed her with the bread.

"Cruz, I'm pregnant and I have to pee a lot. That's what I did. I also get exhausted very easily so I laid down for ten minutes after going to the bathroom. Enough details for you?!"

"Don't say anymore." Cruz placed the bread on the table and took a seat. "That's too much information."

"Well," Gabby seated herself next to him. "You asked, I answered."

"What are you two talking about?" Severide was curious.

"Cruz was wondering why pregnant women have to go the bathroom so often." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Severide shook his head. "Anyway…where's Casey? Still in the bathroom? This guy needs more time to get ready than most women."

"What can I say, I really care about how I look." Matt walked through the doors and took a seat next to Gabby. "How are you? Still tired?"

She looked down and tried really hard not to grin or blush. "A little bit. My little nap didn't help much."

"I can imagine that." Severide joked. He had used the bathroom and the noises that had been coming from the showers had left no room for imagination.

"What do you mean?" Otis, who was sitting next to Severide, asked.

"I went to the bathroom and let's just say she snored really loud." He winked at Gabby. "Apparently she was kept up by her own noises."

Gabby blushed and kicked him under the table, while Matt had a hard time not to burst out in laughter.

"Steaks are ready." Capp placed a plate on the table. "Bon appétit."

Everyone started eating and Gabby was glad no one asked further questions. She reached for the bowl of tomato salad. "Want some salad?" She asked Matt and when he nodded she put some on his plate too. He started eating and looked sternly at Cruz. "There's no way you made this."

"Um…Lieutenant I…"

"I made it." Gabby cut him short. "And before you say anything: I wanted to help him, because I really looked forward to have something eatable on this table. That's why I brought garlic bread too."

"I just didn't want you to do all the work." Matt gently touched her hand. "I know how easily you get tired."

"And that's very sweet of you, but I can handle making salad and bread." Gabby leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Aww. Look at that." Otis joked. "Our tough lieutenant just turned into a marshmallow right in front of us."

Herrmann tried to signal Otis to stop it but he continued. "I bet Gabby wears the pants at home."

"Continue with that little speech of yours and I'll show you who wears the pants at truck 81." Matt looked at him with an expression that made Otis swallow.

"Sorry, lieutenant." He murmured but Matt just laughed. "You're lucky I'm in a really good mood today. No drills."

"Thank God." Mouch said very grateful and everyone started laughing.

After the barbecue Gabby leaned back in her chair. "I think I need to go home now. I'm totally worn out." She looked at Matt. "Antonio brought me here because my car wouldn't start. Any chance you can bring me back home?"

Matt looked at Chief Boden who was sitting at the head of the table. He just nodded. "Bring your girl home, Casey."

"Thanks Chief, I'll keep the radio on."

Gabby got up and followed Matt to this truck. When they were inside the car she closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few minutes later Matt parked the car in front of their apartment building and carried his sleeping fiancée inside. She woke up by the sound of the key in the front door. "It's okay, babe. I can walk from here."

"Good night baby." Matt kissed her. "Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Gabby woke up the next morning she could hear voices. She got dressed in a comfortable sweatshirt and yoga pants and walked into the kitchen. Matt and Kelly sat at the table with two mugs of hot coffee.

"Morning, roommate." Gabby patted Kelly's back and opened a cabinet to get a mug and some tea. She poured the hot water into the mug and walked over to the dining table, where she sat down next to Matt. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Morning, babe. We missed you." Matt smiled and kissed her on her head. "I missed you too. It was one hell of a shift. Two more calls in the night."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I want to take a closer look at our new house with Kelly and we want to make a list with everything we need to fix the place up. If it's not too late afterwards we'll go to the hardware store to buy the material."

"Sounds like a plan." She looked at Kelly. "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course." Kelly laughed. "I mean, I really want to have this apartment. It's great and helping you fixing up your new place is the fastest way to get it."

"I knew it." Matt joked.

"What are your plans today?" He looked as his fiancée.

"I'll meet Sylvie for lunch and we'll do some wedding stuff." She looked down and touched her baby bump. "And we have a checkup at Med, Dr. Coburn wants to make sure everything is okay."

"I totally forgot that, babe. Do you want me to be there?"

"No, it's okay. I'll call you if I need you." Gabby snuggled into his chest. "I really want our new place to be ready soon."

"Me too." Matt and Kelly said at the same time.

"Okay, that's weird." Gabby laughed. "Maybe you two should get married."

"Nah, I don't think so." Kelly smirked. "He's not my type." He got up. "Let's go, before this conversations turns really weird."

Matt got up too. "Great Idea. See you later, babe." He kissed Gabby and the two men left. Gabby grabbed her phone from the coffee table in the living room and texted Sylvie to pick her up in an hour. After eating breakfast, she took a shower and got dressed in something to wear outside the house. She had just finished her make up when the doorbell rang. It was Sylvie. "Hey mommy, how are you today?"

Gabby caressed her belly. "I'm fine. No more vomiting, no back pain. At least not yet."

"Glad to hear that."

The two women got into Sylvie's car and went to their favorite Italian restaurant.

* * *

After lunch Gabby looked at her watch. "I have to go to Med now."

"I'll give you a ride and wait for you in the lobby. While I'll be waiting I can call the florist and the caterer to give them some more details."

"That would be great." Gabby admitted. "I told Matt he didn't need to come, because I know how much work he has at our new house, but…"

"But you're freaking out a little bit and you really want someone by your side now?" Sylvie finished the sentence for her.

"Yep."

"Come on, let's go."

Half an hour later Gabby sat nervously in the examination room, while Sylvie was waiting outside. She debated with herself whether to call Matt or not. Deep inside she knew it was just a routine checkup and there was no need to be nervous, because over the last weeks everything had looked fine but nevertheless she started to freak out a little bit. Suddenly the door was opened and Dr. Coburn walked in. "Hello Gabriela, nice to see you again." She looked at her tablet. "Your blood levels look fine and so does your blood pressure."

Gabby exhaled. "Thank god, I was a little bit nervous."

"That's understandable. But there's no need to be nervous. If you want I can take a look at the baby's heartbeat and we can make a quick ultrasound."

"Just the heartbeat." Gabby said. "I don't want to have an ultrasound without my fiancé. I told him he didn't need to come."

Dr. Coburn smiled. "That's understandable. Now let's see if we can hear something."

She took her stethoscope and listened for a while. Suddenly her eyes widened a little bit and she looked at Gabby. "I think we need to make an ultrasound."

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?"

Dr. Coburn got up and walked to the door. "No. There's nothing wrong, I just want to make sure, what I just heard was right. I'll be back in a minute, I'll just get the ultrasound machine from next door."

Gabby took out her phone to call Matt but decided against it. Maybe it was nothing, she would call him when she knew more. The door was opened again and Dr. Coburn came back, followed by Sylvie. "I thought you might need some company." She explained.

"I'm glad you're here." Gabby admitted. She lay down for the ultrasound and Dr. Coburn applied some gel on her belly. "Let's have a look what's going on inside there."

There was silence for about a minute and it felt like an eternity for Gabby.

"Yep. Just like I thought." She looked at Gabby. "There's nothing wrong. Everything seems just fine. There's just more than we thought."

"What does that mean?!" Gabby didn't understand.

"It means there are two babies."

"What?! Why? How?" Gabby said all at once. "I realized I was a little bit bigger than other women in this state of pregnancy but there always was just one heartbeat and one baby on the ultrasound."

"That's because one baby was hiding behind the other and the heartbeats are almost synchronous. It's very hard to hear but it seems like today baby number two decided not to hide any longer. Do you want to know the gender of your babies?"

"I…I…I don't know." Gabby looked at Sylvie. "Call Matt, please?"

"Of course." Sylvie got up and left the room and Gabby looked at her doctor. "Can we wait until he gets here?"

"I'm afraid not. But your next appointment is in two weeks. I could tell you then."

Meanwhile Sylvie took out her phone and dialed Casey's number. He answered after the second ring. "Hey Brett"

"Hey Casey, um… I'm at the hospital with Gabby."

"Is something wrong?!" Matt sounded really worried.

"No, not exactly. Everything is fine but can you get here? She's freaking out."

Matt laughed. "Turn around."

Sylvie turned around and saw him walking down the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Kelly and I went to the hardware store three blocks from here and I talked him into stopping here to see Gabby."

Sylvie laughed. "Great thing he listened to you. Where is he anyway?"

"He's downstairs in the ER talking to his friend April."

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "I should have known he knows a girl here." She gestured towards the door of the examination room. "Gabby is inside there."

Matt knocked at the door and opened it carefully. Gabby was still lying on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. Her face lightened up when she saw him. "Baby, how did you get here so quickly?"

"I just happened to be three blocks away." He shook Dr. Coburn's hand. "Nice to see you again.

"I'm glad you could make it." Dr. Coburn took the ultrasound. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Alright." Matt took a seat in the chair next to Gabby and reached for her hand. "Baby, you look pale, what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "It turns out there are two babies. We're having twins."

Matt's eyes widened. "What?! Why?! How?!"

Gabby started to laugh. "That's exactly what I said when Dr. Coburn told me. Apparently one baby was hiding behind the other but not anymore."

"Let's have a look again." Dr. Coburn applied the gel once again. "See? Two perfectly healthy babies. Do you want to know the gender now?"

Gabby looked at Matt. "I really want to know. What about you?"

He nodded. "Me too."

"Alright." The doctor looked at the monitor. "You're having a boy and a girl. Fraternal twins."

Gabby looked at Matt with teary eyes. "A boy and a girl, you heard that, daddy?"

"Yeah" A single tear rolled down his cheek. "That's amazing."

"But it also means we need everything double."

"Eh, we'll manage." Matt kissed her.

"I'll print some pictures of the ultrasound for you. You can pick them up at the counter." She left the room.

Gabby got up and dressed again. She placed a hand on her belly. "So there's two of you. That explains a lot."

Matt hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I didn't dare to say anything before but I thought you looked a little bit bigger than other women at your state of pregnancy."

"I would have killed you." Gabby giggled. "But to be honest, I thought that too."

"Let's drive home." Matt took her hand and they left the room. Sylvie was still waiting on the hallway. "Hey mommy, looks like you got yourself a ride home. I talked to Kelly." She looked at Matt. "He said that he wanted to grab a coffee with April. He'll be home later."

"Alright." Matt nodded and looked at Gabby. "Do you still want to go shopping?"

"Not now. Let's drive home first and let the news sink in. We need to make a new list."

Hand in hand they towards the elevator. Gabby leaned her head against Matt's shoulder. "Thank you for staying so calm. I know you're freaking out deep inside."

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same." They both laughed and Matt put his arm around his fiancée. "I love you and I'll always be there for you."

"I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update but a great vacation and life happened, so I didn't have time to write. But I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait.**

 **Enjoy reading and leave me a review if you like,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 21

„Hey man, can you pass me the hammer?" Matt looked up from his work. He was laying hardwood floor in the living room of the new house.

"Yea, sure." Kelly grabbed the hammer and gave it to Matt. "Looks really good. I'm almost finished with removing the old floor from the hall and the stairs."

"Good. We made a good progress the last few weeks." Matt looked around. He and Kelly had spent every free minute at the house and it was nearly ready to move in. "Maybe one more week and we can move in."

"And I'll finally have the apartment to myself" Kelly laughed. " Your future wife was _a little bit_ annoying the last few weeks."

"I don't know what you mean." Matt winked. "Don't you like boxes and wallpaper samples spread all over your living room?"

"Nope. But you know what's funny?" Kelly grinned. "I'll be alone in two weeks, enjoying the silence but you have to live with her."

"I think I'll be fine." Matt continued to lay the hardwood floor. "You should go back to your work or you'll have an enormous problem with Gabby for messing up her time schedule."

"I better not risk that." Kelly walked back into the hallway to remove the remaining planks. Three hours later the living room was done and Matt and Kelly sat on the veranda looking at the backyard with a cold beer in their hands. "Guess we'll need help with the garden." Kelly took a sip.

"Yep. I already talked to the guys. They'll help us. We're all off on Friday and one day should be enough to clean it. Gabby wants to lay out the garden herself." Matt sighed.

"Which means you'll have to do it, while she tells you how?" Kelly laughed. "Wow. You must really love her."

"Believe me, I do. But I won't do it. I know a guy from a contracting job. He's a gardener. I repaired his roof and he said he would return the favor with taking care of our garden."

"Poor guy." Kelly laughed. "He better get the job done correctly or Dawson will give him holy hell."

"You're absolutely right, Kelly Severide." Gabby's voice came from the veranda door. "And you better get your job done correctly or I'll kick your ass too." She patted his shoulder and sat down next to Matt. "Hey babe." She gave him a peck. "Brett dropped me off. We had to run one last errand for the wedding. Everything is set now. I can't believe it's in three weeks already." She leaned against him and touched her baby bump. "But I guess the sooner the better or I won't fit into my dress anymore."

"That can't happen. I saw the bill for the dress." Kelly joked. "It'll be either the house or a new dress in that case."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Severide." Matt rolled his eyes. "You'll fit in your dress, Gabby. I'm sure."

"That makes one of us." Gabby sighed. "What about the house? When can we move in?"

"I guess two weeks maximum and everything will be ready. Only the stairs and the hallway are left. Everything else is ready. We'll clean the backyard on Saturday and Jack Adams will be here on Tuesday to talk to you about the future layout of the garden."

"Sounds great." Gabby got up and looked around. "It's amazing what you two did here in just a few weeks."

"It wasn't that much work." Matt got up too and hugged her. "And it was fun doing some construction for my family and not for strangers. Let's drive home, we're done here for today."

* * *

They packed everything together and got into Matt's truck with Gabby sitting between the guys. When Matt turned into their street, some girls sat on the stairs of an apartment building, waving and whistling. Severide waved back and Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Really, Kelly Severide? The neighborhood skanks?"

"Hey, I'm just friendly. They are our neighbors." Kelly laughed and they got out of the car. When Gabby closed the door and walked to their building one of the girls looked at her. "You are a very lucky lady. Living with these two hotties. I bet you have a lot of fun with them." She recognized Gabby's baby bump. "Which one is the father? Doesn't matter anyway...they have both great genes. Well done, sweetheart." She laughed.

Gabby felt anger welling up inside her. She made one step forward and slapped the cheeky girl in the face. "Shut up, bitch. I'm not some skank sleeping around and it's none of your business who's the father of my baby. You better shut up or I'll smack your pretty face again. I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless." With that she turned around and walked into the apartment where Matt and Kelly were standing in the front door, rubbing their eyes in disbelief. Kelly was the first one to regain his poise.

"Wow Dawson. This really becomes a habit. Punching people in the face." He grinned. "What exactly did she say?"

Gabby snorted. "Told me I was a very lucky girl, living and sleeping with you two hotties and asked me if I knew who of you the father of my baby was."

Kelly burst into laughter. "That's cheeky. In that case the punch was well deserved. Guess she's jealous."

"Yep." Gabby grinned too. "Not my problem." She looked at Matt. "You didn't say anything, are you alright?"

"Yeah" Matt turned around so he could face her. "I just didn't see that coming." He smiled. "I'm very proud of you." He took her in his arms.

Gabby buried her head into his chest. "I can stand up for myself."

"That's my girl." He kissed her. "Let's close the front door now, these weird girls are still staring. He pointed towards the street." Matt released Gabby from his embrace and before he closed the door he looked at the girls who were still staring in their direction. "Excuse us, we'll close the door now. We don't want any bystanders while we're having a threesome."

"Sorry bro, but if that's an offer I'm going to reject." Kelly shook his head and took a seat on the couch. He turned on the TV. "There's a Blackhawks game on."

"I'll get the beer." Matt left for the kitchen and Gabby pouted. Before she left the room she yelled in direction of the kitchen. "That's a shame. I wasn't going to reject your offer." With that Gabby walked into the master bedroom and closed the door. She grabbed the phone from her nightstand and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Sylvie, the guys are watching the Blackhawks game. You wanna go out for some nonalcoholic cocktails?"

" _Yeah sure, I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes."_

"Great, I'll be ready." Gabby hung up and changed into what was left of her fancy clothes. Since she was pregnant, most of it didn't fit but last time she went shopping she had bought a classic red cocktail maternity dress. She couldn't wear high heels because of her swollen ankles, so she chose black ballerinas.

"Not so bad" She thought when she looked at herself in the mirror. Gabby took her purse and walked back into the living room where Matt and Kelly were watching the game. "Hey guys, Brett will pick me up for drinks." Someone honked outside. "That's her. See you later." She was almost out the door when two arms grabbed her and pulled her back. "Not so fast." Matt kissed her passionately. "Have fun"

"I will" Gabby kissed him one more time. "Maybe...when I come back later..." She got closer to him and whispered something in Matt's ear which caused him to blush.

"I won't object."

"Ewww." Kelly shook his head. "FYI, I can see AND hear you."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we saw and heard the brunette last night too. Let's call it even."

* * *

She walked outside, where Brett was waiting in her car. Gabby opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hi Sylvie. Let's have some fun tonight."

Brett smiled at her. "I really like the way you think, Gabby." She started the engine. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's this new cocktail bar, you know the one we read in the Suntimes about?"

"Yeah sure. I know where it is." Sylvie turned left and after a few minutes they reached the bar.

They got out of the car and joined the other people in the waiting line. Gabby looked at Brett "I don't want to wait. Play along with me?"

"Of course." Brett nodded and Gabby walked over to the security guys. "Excuse me, I really can't stand on my feet any longer."

One of the guys looked at her: "And why is that?"

Gabby opened her leather jacket and showed her baby bump. "Because of that."

"You shouldn't be out drinking cocktails in that case, lady." The security guy said.

"I know" Brett interrupted the discussion. "But it's my birthday and she wanted to surprise me. I really love this place."

He looked at his coworker who just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay ladies, get inside. But no alcohol for you, mommy." He smiled and winked at Gabby.

"Promise." Gabby laughed and they got into the bar. It was a really fancy place with an Hawaiian inspired design. They sat down on one of the cozy couches next to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So the guys abandoned you for a hockey game, huh?" Sylvie laughed.

"Yep. Talked about a threesome and then dumped me for the stupid game." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Talked about what?!" Sylvie looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh it was a joke." Gabby told her the story about the girls in their neighborhood and Brett nearly chocked on her cocktail.

"Oh my god." She giggled. "You guys are unbelievable. But you denied the offer?"

"Of course." Gabby shook her head. "I would never ever go to bed with Kelly. He's one of my best friends."

"Okay, maybe this is the non-alcoholic cocktail talking, but I wouldn't push him out of bed. He's kind of hot and I bet he's got a lot of skills" Sylvie looked at Gabby. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud?!"

"No worries. I won't tell anyone." Gabby put an arm around Brett. "And you're not alone. Believe me. Half of the women of Chicago think like that. He's a good looking dude. Can't blame you. But I'm not attracted to him. Never was."

"You prefer the nice guy, huh?"

"Exactly" Gabby giggled. "If you ask me, he's way hotter and his skills are...let's just say I'm a very lucky girl."

"Okay" Sylvie put her hands over her ears. "Too much information. If you go on I won't be able to look at him next shift without starting to laugh."

"Yeah that's what Shay did, when I told her about our first night together." Gabby shook her head and smiled. "She always loved a saucy story."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every single day of my life. But it doesn't hurt that much anymore, because I have Matt and you."

"Aww" Sylvie hugged her. "That's so sweet of you to say. I really like you too."

"I'm glad headquarters sent you to 51. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun on ambo, once I get back."

"We sure will."

"Oh isn't this sweet." A voice came from behind them. "The little pregnant skank does not only screw the hottest guys in town, she has to hit on the hot girls too."

Gabby turned around and faced the blonde girl she had slapped earlier with two friends. "That's none of your business. Piss off."

"Oh no, bitch." The other girl, a brunette, grabbed Gabby's hair and pulled her up. "We're not nearly done with you."

Gabby could smell the alcohol in their breath. "You are drunk. Let me go or I'll punch your pretty faces."

"Let her go" Brett got up too. "Can't you see that she's pregnant?!"

"Oh I can see that." The blonde said with a fake smile on her face. "I bet whoever is the daddy of your little bastard will be happy to get rid of both of you."

Brett could see the anger raising up in her friend. "That's enough. She got her phone out of her purse. "Let her go or I'll call the police."

"Aww" The brunette said with a sardonic grin on her face. "That's cute. Or just call your daddy?" She laughed and pulled on Gabby's hair again. Gabby screamed in pain. "Let me go!" She tried to free herself but the other girl had only waited for that to happen. Quickly she got a knife out of her purse and held it on Gabby's neck. "We're going to take a walk, bitch." With that she dragged Gabby out of the emergency exit of the bar with her two friends following her.

Brett had a hard time not to panic. She couldn't decide whether to call Casey or Antonio, her mind refused to work for a few seconds. Then she realized she had to do something and grabbed Gabby's purse from the couch. She searched for Antonio's number on the phone.

" _Hey sis, what's up?"_

"Antonio? This is Sylvie Brett. Something happened to Gabby, she..." Brett explained the whole story to Antonio, who luckily was on shift.

" _Okay, we're on our way. You can go look for her but don't do anything stupid or dangerous, you hear me? And leave your phone on, so we can ping it."_

"Yes." Was all she could say.

" _And would you do me a favor and call Matt?"_

"Will do." Sylvie said while she made her way towards the emergency exit. Quietly she opened the door and looked around. She could see them just a few feet away in a dark side alley. Carefully she put Gabby's phone back in the purse and grabbed her own. She dialed Casey's number. He picked up after the second ring. _"Hey Sylvie, everything alright?"_ He already sounded concerned and she hated to be the one to give him the bad news. "No. Nothing is alright." She whispered. "Listen, Casey, something happened to Gabby, she..."

" _Where is she?!"_ Sylvie could hear him panic on the other end of the line.

"We met the girls from your neighborhood again, they had a knife and they took her. I already called Antonio, they'll be hear every minute. I can see them, that's why I'm whispering."

" _Where are you?"_ She described the way to the cocktail bar. _"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."_ Before she could say anything he had hung up. Sylvie watched the group in the dark alley and tried to listen to them.

Meanwhile Gabby tried really hard not to panic, because she didn't want her blood pressure to go up. She was supposed to take it easy a nice evening with non-alcoholic cocktails was okay but this was totally not good for the babies. She could feel the cold knife in her back.

"Why so quiet now?" The blonde asked. "You weren't so shy when you came at me this afternoon."

"What do you want from me?" Gabby managed to say.

"Oh isn't that obvious?" She pricked Gabby's neck a little with the knife. "I want what you have."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't be so stupid." The brunette spit in her face. "It's not fair you have two hot guys and we have none."

The blonde nodded. "We want you to leave and never come back. We want the two hotties."

Gabby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they really that stupid?!

"And you think holding a knife at my neck and making me leave would help you with that?!"

The girls looked at each other. "Yeah, why not?"

Gabby took a deep breath. "Well, it won't. They don't like you and they'll never like you when you hurt me. They'll hate you for hurting me and I can guarantee you that at least one of them will be really pissed."

"You're a liar." The blonde screamed. "Why would they want you when they can have us?"

"I don't know." Antonio's voice came from the other side of the alley, his gun pointing at the blonde. "But you'll have a lot of time to think about that in jail. Now put down the knife and raise your hands."

"And what if I don't?" The brunette tried to run away but Ruzek entered the alley from the other side, his gun pointing at her. "Then I'll have to shoot you. You want that?"

The girls knew they had lost and the blonde put down the knife. "Okay, okay." She raised her hands too. "See? I won't hurt her. It was just a little joke."

Antonio couldn't believe his ears. "A joke?! You think it's funny threatening people?" He shook his head and moved forward to grab the girl and put her in handcuffs, while Ruzek did the same with the brunette. Brett came running towards Gabby and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Gabby had a hard time to stay calm. "I want to go home... I want..." Before she could finish the sentence someone came running towards her and put her in his arms. "Matt!" Gabby buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"Shhh" He soothed her. "Everything will be fine. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit shaken but they didn't hurt me." Gabby had to laugh. "They seem to be a special kind of stupid. Thought threatening me to leave would make you and Kelly like them."

"Excuse me?!" Matt couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Sounds like they need therapy"

"I don't care." Gabby snuggled into him. "I want to go home. Where's Kelly?"

"I'm right here." Kelly came walking up the alley with Brett. "I'm glad you're okay. We talked to Antonio. The crazies will get arrested and they'll have to stay away from the three of us."

"Sounds good to me." Gabby sighed. "I really want to go home now."

"Not so fast." Matt looked at her. "I'll take you to the hospital first for a quick check up."

"Yeah I thought so."

"I can give you a ride home" Brett looked at Kelly. "So you won't have to wait."

"Sounds good. See ya later." He waved at Matt and Gabby and left with Brett.

* * *

Two hours later Gabby and Matt arrived at their apartment. Kelly was watching TV in the living room. "Hey guys, everything okay?"

"Yep." Gabby sat down next to him on the couch. "Everything is just fine." She touched her belly.

"Glad to hear." Kelly yawned. "I think I'll call it a night."

With that he left for his room and Matt sat down next to Gabby on the couch.

"You really scared me today." He sighed.

"Well, we're lucky my kidnappers were really stupid." Gabby laughed. "Like holding a knife in my neck would make me leave you." She rolled her eyes. "I'd like to quote Mick Jagger: Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

"Glad to hear." Matt kissed her. "Now let's get you and our babies to bed." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

They got ready for bed and when her head touched the pillow Gabby closed her eyes and yawned. "We haven't talked about names, yet."

Matt looked at her. "You sound like you have something in mind?"

"I have, but it's a little cheesy."

"Oh boy." Matt laid down next to her and put an arm around her. "Let's hear."

"I want to name our daughter after Shay. She was my best friend and it would mean a lot to me." She cuddled into his side. "So how do you like Leslie Marie?"

"I love it." Matt kissed her. "Why Marie?"

"It was my grandmother's name and I loved her very much."

"Leslie Marie it is."

"I'm so glad you like it. But I haven't thought about boy's names yet."

"But I have." Matt turned around a little bit so he could face her. "How do you like Jason, after my grandfather?"

"That's a nice name. You never told me about your grandfather."

"He died when I was 14 but he always protected us when my dad hit me or my mum. He wasn't there anymore when it got really worse, though. He was my dad's dad but he was nothing like him."

"Jason it is." Gabby stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry your childhood was such a mess."

"It's okay. I won't let that happen to our kids." He took her hands in his. "I will never hurt them."

"I know that." Gabby kissed his cheek. "That's why I think our son should be named after two amazing men from his family. His name should be Jason Matthew Casey."

Instead of answering her Matt just kissed her passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabby chuckled. "You hear that Leslie Marie and Jason Matthew? We will never let anything bad happen to you. We'll always protect you."

Matt put his hands on her baby bump. "Always."

And with that both of them fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**I felt inspired today so I decided to post a new chapter. It's a little bit shorter than usual but it felt complete and I didn't want to add anything. I hope you'll enjoy it. The next chapter will be the last one of this story, because I think it needs to end. But I'm already working on a sequel and some other ideas.**

 **Enjoy reading and leave a review, if you like ;-),**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 22

 _Two weeks later_

"Okay, that's it." Gabby closed the door to their old apartment. "Everything is in the moving trucks."

"Does it feel weird?" Sylvie, who was standing next to her, asked curious.

"No, it feels great." Gabby smiled. "No way we would have all fit in there." She touched her baby bump. "I feel like I have eaten a water melon." She joked. "And I guess it'll get worse."

Sylvie nodded. "Yep. Soon you'll get even bigger but after that you'll be blessed with two beautiful babies and a handsome husband. Could be worse."

"You're probably right." Gabby took the keys and put them in her pocket, since Matt was the one who had rented the apartment, he had to give them back to the landlord. "Let's get into my car and drive to the new house. The guys will need help."

"As if Casey would let you carry even the lightest moving box." Sylvie got into the passenger seat and Gabby rolled her eyes.

"I know. It's annoying, but I have to admit that he's right. This is a high risk pregnancy and with all what has happened before it's not worth to take the risk."

"Wow. Listen to you. Who are you and what have you done to the old Gabby Dawson?" Sylvie joked.

"Yeah, old me would have probably carried the heaviest box just to prove a point, but you know what? I don't need to prove anything to anybody. I just want to have two healthy babies." Gabby sighed. "I learned it the hard way, but at least I learned it."

Sylvie gently touched her hand. "Don't beat yourself up. I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but that really wasn't anybody's fault."

"I know." Gabby stopped at a red traffic light. "It's okay. When I think about her now, I remember the good things."

"Atta girl." Sylvie pointed towards a pick-up truck a few cars ahead of them. "Isn't that Casey's truck?"

"Looks like it." The traffic light just turned green and Gabby tried to catch a look while driving. "But it's not Matt. Looks like..."

"Otis." They both said in unison. "Why is he driving it?" Sylvie wondered.

"Don't know. We'll find out soon." Gabby followed the truck to their new house. She parked the car in front of the house, because the driveway was blocked by the moving trucks. Otis just got out of Matt's truck, when they arrived.

"Otis? Why are you driving Matt's truck?" Gabby wondered.

"Well..." Otis looked a little bit embarrassed and started to say something, when he was interrupted by Cruz: "We needed two drivers for the moving trucks and after Otis nearly hit a street lamp, Lieutenant decided it would be safer if he drove the second truck himself."

"Sounds reasonable." Gabby looked at Otis. "It's really hard to drive these trucks. I tried it once and failed. Antonio had to help me."

"Thank you Dawson." Otis smiled a little bit. "But I always hoped for driving truck 81 someday, but after this..."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Gabby hugged him. "You can still do that someday."

"Over my dead body." Cruz said dead serious.

"Hey Otis, Cruz" Casey yelled from the driveway. "Stop the chitchat and help us getting everything inside. I don't want to work a nightshift."

"Yeah, coming." Otis and Cruz headed to the moving trucks to help getting Matt's and Gabby's stuff out.

* * *

Gabby opened the trunk of her car and got a small wooden box out.

"What's that?" Sylvie was curious.#

"That's my special box." Gabby opened it carefully. "You can have a look if you want."

Sylvie looked inside the box and took a truck 81 base cap out. She pouted. "I hoped for some dark secrets, not accessories. Is there at least a story to it?"

Gabby nodded. "Yep. Matt gave it to me when he was still with Hallie. We attended the annual firefighter barbecue and the sun shined right into my face." Gabby laughed. "It's a good think looks can't kill. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay, you've to help me out here...who's Hallie?"

"She was his fiancée." Gabby wanted to add something but was interrupted by Sylvie.

"Wait...what?! Fiancée? He was engaged before? And you were already in love with him?"

"I was about to tell you everything, but you kind of interrupted me." Gabby took the base cap from Sylvie. "He was engaged, but she died in a fire. And I never said that I was in love with him back then."

"Oh come on, Dawson. You kept the base cap in your special box." Sylvie looked at her, a knowing look in her eyes. "So this Hallie girl died? That's horrible."

"It was. Matt and Kelly got her out, but it was already too late." Gabby sighed. "Matt was beside himself."

"Yeah, everyone would have been. But let me guess, you were there to make him feel better?"

"Actually yes. We have always been really good friends. I helped him through it as best as I could."

"Gabriela Dawson, you're an even more amazing woman than I thought. You did all that while being helplessly in love? You helped him getting through the morning process and never tried to make a move?" Sylvie was impressed.

"Nope, I didn't. Didn't seem right." Gabby put the base cap back in the box and got a photo out. She pointed on one person of the group on the photo. "That's her."

"Wow." Sylvie couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you weren't the only one in love" She pointed on Matt. "He's practically drooling over you and let me guess... that's the reason why this Hallie girl looks so pissed."

"I never noticed it, but you might be right." Gabby had a closer look at the picture. "Maybe that's why she always was so upstage when she talked to me."

"Excuse me?! You didn't notice it? A blind person could see it!" Sylvie shook her head. "It's a miracle you two finally found your way to each other."

Gabby laughed. "Shay sad exactly the same thing. I guess I just didn't want to get my hopes up back then." She closed the box. "But that's enough sentimental stories. Let's go inside and see if we can help."

* * *

The two women walked up the driveway and went into the house, were all the guys of truck 81 and squad 3 were busy carrying boxes into the right rooms and assembling furniture. Gabby looked into the living room, where Matt and Kelly were busy moving the couch into the right place. "Hey guys, need some help?"

"Yeah, where exactly do you want the couch?" Matt asked her.

"You can put it down right where you are, but turn it around a little bit, so it's exactly opposite the wall with the TV. I don't want to strain my neck while watching Blackhawks games." Gabby joked.

"Listen to your girl" Severide winked at Gabby. "She has very reasonable arguments."

"So this place it is." Matt put his end of the couch on the ground and Kelly did the same. He looked at his friend. "Everything out of the trucks?"

"Yes boss." Kelly saluted and Matt laughed.

"Good. Then let's go upstairs. I really don't want Capp and Tony to assemble the bed. They'll probably _forget_ some screws."

Kelly nearly died laughing. "Actually they were talking about the exact same thing earlier."

"I knew it!" Matt ran up the stairs, followed by Kelly.

Gabby just shrugged. "Men." She grabbed a light moving box and carried it into the kitchen. "Let's put the kitchen things into the cupboards."

"Sounds like a plan." Sylvie grabbed a box with the warning _heavy_ and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Wow, what the hell is this?"

Gabby opened it. "The Kitchen Aid machine. Just place it next to the sink."

They continued to put everything in its place and after two hours they were done with the kitchen.

* * *

Gabby looked around. "Okay, the guys can unpack the rest of this. Let's go upstairs. I really don't want them to unpack my clothes let alone my lingerie." She chuckled and walked upstairs. When she opened the door to the master bedroom Matt and Kelly had just finished assembling the wardrobe and Otis was opening a box. He looked into it and his face turned as red as a tomato. Gabby rushed into the room and took the box from him. "I guess I'll better do this but at least it's not as bad as the shower thing, huh?" She whispered.

"The shower thing?!" Matt's voice was coming from behind her. "What about _the shower thing_?"

"Oops." She gave Otis a compassionate look. "I guess I should have spoken lower. Sorry."

"Yeah you should have." Kelly said. "Even I heard it and I was on the other side of the room. Now tell us, what the hell are you two talking about?"

"It was nothing." Otis managed to say, his face still bright red. "It was an accident."

"That's actually no explanation." Kelly pressed him. "Come on, if it was nothing, you can tell us."

"Kelly Severide!" Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Are we curious? That's none of your business." She turned around and looked at her fiancé. "Promise me you won't be mad at him?"

Now it was Matt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad at him?"

Gabby looked at Otis. "I'm sorry, there's no other way out of it."

Otis shrugged. "It's okay."

"I was taking a shower and..."

"Oh, this is old" She was interrupted by Kelly.

"Shut up, Severide and let her tell us." Sylvie, who was still standing in the door, couldn't help herself. But Kelly just shrugged. "I already know the story anyway."

"You, what?!" Matt looked at his friend.

"Shay told me." Kelly grinned. "Poor Otis wanted to take a shower after that nasty fire in the old fabric. He was so tired he didn't even notice Dawson was in there too. Until he wanted to get into the shower stall." He laughed. "Which was already occupied."

"No..." Matt had a hard time not to burst out into laughter but he managed to keep a straight face. "You didn't..."

"I... I didn't see anything." Otis stammered. The whole thing was still embarrassing for him. "She yelled at me and I just walked into another stall."

Gabby noticed that Matt had a hard time not to laugh. "Yeah, that's the whole story."

"No, it's not." Kelly winked at her. "Otis didn't see anything, because Dawson used the shower curtain to hide but there was only one of those..."

Hearing that Matt couldn't help it anymore. He nearly died laughing. Accompanied by all the other people in the room. "This is hilarious. Why did you never tell me?" He asked Gabby.

"Because I promised Otis never to say a thing about it. I only told Shay and I should have known she would tell you." She looked at Kelly, who raised his hands.

"Hey, I never lost a word about it until now."

"Okay" Gabby grabbed the moving box, which had started the whole conversation. "That's enough chit chat for today. We still have some work to do. Brett and I will unpack the clothes."

"Great." Matt gave her a quick kiss. "We'll get the rest unpacked." The guys walked out of the room and Gabby and Sylvie were busy getting the clothes into the wardrobe.

* * *

When they had nothing more to unpack they walked back downstairs and Gabby's jaw dropped. "Wow. Everything is unpacked, already?"

"Yep." Matt nodded. "What about our bedroom?"

"Ready." Gabby leaned her head against his shoulders. "I'm really tired now."

Matt rubbed her back. "That's understandable. It was a long day." He looked at the guys. "Thanks for helping us today. We'll have a barbecue after the wedding to thank you."

"Nah... that's not necessary." Herrmann said. "You two have enough on your plate already. We are fine." Everyone agreed.

"Thank you" Gabby looked at them. "Thank you for everything."

Matt and Gabby waved their second family as they were leaving. When everybody was gone, Matt closed the front door. "That's it. Welcome to our new home."

"It's beautiful" Gabby hugged him, but pulled back quickly when she felt a pain her stomach. "Ow! Would you please stop kicking me?!" She said to her baby bump and looked at Matt. "One of your children is kicking me in the kidneys."

"MY children?! Last time I checked they were OUR children."

"When they're mean to me they're your children. My children would never do that." Gabby smirked.

Matt gently touched her baby bump. "Hey, Leslie and Jason, it's daddy. Would you please stop kicking your beautiful mommy? She's giving me a really hard time about it."

Gabby's eyes widened. "Wow. Whoever it was stopped." She laughed. "I guess it was Leslie. Already a daddy's girl."

Matt kissed her. "You may be right. But now let's get you three something to eat." He put an arm around her and together they walked into their new kitchen, where Matt opened the fridge and got out some bread, bacon, lettuce and tomatoes for a sandwich. "You can go sit down on the couch. I'll be right there."

"Thanks babe." Gabby walked over to the couch. Carrying two babies wasn't easy and it had been a long day. Even if she hadn't carried anything heavy, she had been on her feet most of the time. She looked at her ankles and sighed. They were swollen. "I better get used to that." She mumbled.

"Used to what?" Matt ,who was carrying two plates with sandwiches, asked.

"Used to swollen ankles and tiredness." Gabby shrugged. "But I don't mind, It's totally worth it. Now give me my sandwich, I'm starving."

"Here you are." Matt sat down next to her and they finished their sandwiches. Afterwards Gabby had a hard time to keep her eyes open. Matt saw it and before she could do anything about it, she was in his arms and he was carrying her upstairs into the master bedroom.

"I would protest, but I'm too tired." Gabby sat down on their bed and got undressed. Both of them had a quick shower and when Gabby brushed her teeth, she almost fell asleep. "Okay. That's it." She rinsed the toothbrush, stumbled back into the bedroom and got into her side of the bed. Matt, who was already in bed, pulled her into his arms. Gabby snuggled into his side. "I can't believe it's only one week until the wedding. Herrmann was right. We do have a lot on our plate."

"Yeah, but the hard work is done." Matt said. "And Brett and your mum are taking care of the wedding. We only need to be there."

"They're great." Gabby agreed. "Speaking of it, did your mum RSVP?"

"Yep." Matt smiled. "She said she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"I'm glad." Gabby yawned and put out the light.

Matt kissed her. "Goodnight my love. Sleep well."

"You too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's an all new chapter for you! I hope you'll like it (and if you do so, a little review would be nice :) )**

 **Enjoy reading,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 23

„Baby, where did you put the plates?" Matt asked his fiancée who was busy baking pancakes in the kitchen.

"Second cabinet from the right. " Gabby answered. "Do I need to write you a map or will you find your way around the kitchen?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's your workplace." Matt joked and Gabby threw her spatula after him.

"Ouch" He complained.

"Continue talking like that and I'll refuse duty on my 'other workplace'." She winked at him.

"Oh no, we can't have that." Matt hugged her from behind and kissed her neck and Gabby moaned.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." She laughed. "Finish setting the table. The pancakes are almost ready."

"Yes ,boss." Matt saluted and put two plates and cutlery on the table. "you want decaf coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please" Gabby turned off the stove and placed the plate with the pancakes on the table. They sat down and started eating.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked her fiancé.

"Kelly and I will go to the building supplies store and buy some wood for the cribs." Matt looked up from his plate.

"So you two will really build them by yourselves?" Gabby couldn't help but smile. She loved the thought of her babies sleeping in cribs made by their daddy and godfather.

"Yep." Matt nodded. "But we'll have to buy the wardrobe and the change table. We don't have enough time to build everything."

"Oh baby, that's okay. I'll buy the ones we chose last week at the baby store. Do you mind if I go there with your mother today?"

Matt almost choked on his coffee. "With my mum? Why…" He looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. "O right, she'll arrive today. I totally forgot that."

"It's okay. I'll pick her up at the airport, so you can go with Kelly and buy everything you need."

"Are you sure?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "My mum can be… challenging"

Gabby laughed. "I think that's a standard feature of every mum in the world. I really liked your mum the last time I saw her and if I remember that correctly, she told you to dump Hallie and marry me."

"True." Matt reached for another pancake. "I just hope she won't be disappointed that I won't be there to pick her up. I mean I haven't seen her for a year now."

"Baby, it's okay." Gabby poured some more tea into her cup. "She knows that you're very busy at the moment and to be honest she asked me to pick her up because she's a little bit afraid of seeing you again. Last time didn't went really well."

"You can say that again." The last time his mum lived with him after being released from prison and it had ended with him basically throwing her out of his house. "But this time will be different. I'm not angry at her anymore."

Gabby got up, walked around the table and sat down on his lap. "I know and I'm proud of you. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to forgive my mum if she …"

"…killed your dad?" Matt caressed her back and kissed her on the temple. "Well, in case of your dad it's understandable. But mine was a nasty piece of work. I can't believe to finally hear me say this but he got what he deserved. The only thing that made me mad was that my mum did it for me, because he had said things about me…very cruel things. I always felt like it was my fault."

"Oh Matt" Gabby put her hands on his neck and kissed him. "It's not your fault. She decided to do what she did." She put one hand away from his neck and on her baby bump. "Part of me understands her. I would kill anyone who hurts my babies."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, now with these two one their way I start to understand why she did it." He placed his hand on top of hers and Gabby winced. "Ouch!"

"What is it?"

"Your children just kicked me in the kidneys, simultaneously." Gabby took a deep breath.

"Why are they always my children when they do something wrong?"

"Because they got that from you." Gaby smirked mischievously. "I'm a perfect little angel, I would never do something like that."

Matt burst out laughing. "Uh huh, of course. You may be my perfect little angel" He kissed her. "But you would totally do something like that."

Gabby pouted. "Okay Matthew Casey, that's it. From now on I'll refuse duty on my _workplace_ upstairs." She acted as if she was annoyed and got up from his lap to walk upstairs but she didn't get very far. Matt hugged her from behind and started attacking her neck.

"This doesn't change anything." Gabby tried not to get aroused. She managed to take two more steps in direction of the stairs but then Matt turned her around in his arms and kissed her. His tongue was begging for entrance and Gabby was the victim of her pregnancy hormones. She granted it. Their tongues were battling for control and before Gabby could do anything he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Matt!"

"What?" He placed her on the bed and positioned himself above her, while slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"We don't have time for this now." Gabby looked at her watch. "I have to be at the airport in two hours and Kelly will be here in about an hour."

"That's more than enough time" Matt threw her blouse on the ground and opened her pants. He inserted one and touched her. Gabby moaned. "Sounds and feels like you want this too."

"You have half an hour." Gabby finally gave in and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands ran all over his muscular chest. "And you better satisfy me or I might remember what I said downstairs about refusing duty."

"Refusing duty is a serious offence" Matt pulled her pants down. "I might have to punish you for that."

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so, Lieutenant?" Her hands were opening the buttons of his jeans and soon they were joining the other clothes on the ground. They were both left in their underwear.

"Yep" Matt opened her bra and took care of her boobs. Gabby threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"Oh yes, I have been a very naughty girl." She laid back and enjoyed his "punishment". His hands were wandering down her body until they found her sweet spot. When he replaced his fingers with his tongue, Gabby felt like a firework was going to explode inside of her. Ever since she got pregnant she felt everything more intense and Matt knew exactly where to touch her. It didn't take her long to fall over the edge. She opened her eyes again and turned them around, so she was straddling him. Gently she guided him to her entrance and started moving her hips It wasn't that easy with her big baby bump but she preferred looking the love of her life in the eyes while making love. It didn't take them long to reach another high and Gabby could feel Matt releasing inside of her soon after she rode out her orgasm. Completely out of breath they fell down in the sheets. Matt looked at his girl. "You're amazing."

Gabby laughed. "So are you." She took his hand in hers. "I'm glad to announce that I won't refuse duty anymore."

"As if you ever intended to really do that." Matt looked at her and winked. "I know everything about you and your crazy pregnancy hormones. Remember?"

"Fair enough" Gabby sat up. "We have to get dressed again now." She picked her clothes up and put her trousers on. Matt got up too and had just closed the last button of his shirt when they heard the doorbell rang. "That's Kelly. I'll open. Take your time to get dressed and have a nice day with my mum." He kissed her and walked downstairs to let his best friend in. "Hey man, I'm ready to leave. I'll just grab my keys."

Kelly walked inside and looked at his friend. "Great and while you're at it you might want to button your jeans up." He grinned. "Pregnancy hormones, huh? You sure you have enough strength left to build the cribs?"

"Zip it, Severide." Matt threw his keys at Kelly.

"Hey! If you injure me, I won't be able to help you with your project!" Kelly threw the keys back at Matt, who caught them.

"Fair enough. Let's go." The two men left the house and got into Matt's truck to buy everything they needed to build the cribs for the babies.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabby searched the whole living room for her keys. "Damn pregnancy dementia" She cursed. If she didn't find them now, she would be late. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed her purse and her phone. When she lifted the purse from the kitchen counter and saw her keys. They had been underneath it. "Thank god" Gabby left the house and locked the front door before she got into her car and drove to the airport, breaking nearly every speed limit. She parked the car and walked inside the terminal, looking for Nancy Casey. The destination board said the plane had already arrived. Gabby decided to sit down on one of the chairs next to the passenger exit. It was hard for her to be on her feet for a long time. She was almost 24 weeks pregnant now and the babies were sucking up a lot of her energy. The doors of the passenger exit opened and Gabby saw her future mother in law walking in her direction. She got up and met her halfway.

"Gabriela!" Nancy hugged her. "It's so good to see you again. You really look beautiful."

"Thank you, Nancy. Nice to see you too. I would help you carrying your luggage but I can't" She pointed at her belly.

"Oh, of course not. It's a good thing they make suitcases with rolls these days." Nancy winked at her. "Let's get out of here, I never was a big fan of airports." The two women went outside and got into the car.

"You got a new car, Gabriela?" Nancy wondered and Gabby nodded.

"Yeah, the old one was too small and Matt's truck is not exactly the perfect vehicle for a family. So we bought this minivan."

Nancy didn't say anything she just nodded. Gabby started driving and none of them knew what to say. Finally Gabby broke the silence. "I'll take you to our house, so you can refresh yourself before we drive to the store to buy the furniture for the nursery."

"Alright." Nancy looked at her future daughter in law and took a deep breath. "Gabriela…"

"Oh please call me Gabby"

"Gabby…I understand that Matt and you had just bought a house and a new car plus all the remodeling that had to be done it must have cost a large amount of money. Let me pay for the furniture, please? I really want to help you. I have been in prison most of the time and it still breaks my heart that I wasn't there for my children. Matthew was on his own since he was 16."

"I understand." Gabby took her future mother in law's hand. "It would be great if you could do that. Money is not really an issue but it's a little bit tight."

Nancy laughed. "I know how expensive it is to start a family and I only had one baby at a time. I have some savings from Matt's dad. I never touched the money, because I think I don't deserve it. But my grandchildren do. Do you think I should tell Matt where the money is from?"

Gabby took some time to think about it. "Yes. You should tell him. I know it's not a core competence of the Caseys to talk about things but I really think you should work on that."

"Guess you're right." Nancy sighed.

Gabby pulled into the driveway and parked her car behind Matt's truck. They entered the house through the front door.

* * *

"Matt?" Gabby yelled. "We're here. Where are you?"

"Nursery" Matt yelled back. "I'll be there in a minute."

"You can leave your suitcase here." Gabby said to Nancy. "Matt will take it upstairs. I'll show you around."

The two women entered the living room with the adjoining kitchen.

"Wow" Nancy looked around. "This looks beautiful. It's a very nice house."

"Yes it is." Gabby agreed. "You want some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

Gabby walked into the kitchen and poured water into the kettle. She could hear steps coming down the stairs and hold her breath, as she was excited to see how the meeting between mother and son would work out. But it was Kelly who entered the living room. "Mrs. Casey, nice to see you again!" He hugged a very surprised looking Nancy and Gabby grinned. No one could resist the charm of Kelly Severide.

"Kelly, so good to see you again too." Nancy had a warm smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping your son building the cribs. Without me he's practically lost."

"Um… yeah…says the guy who just tried to drill a hole into the wood with a cordless screwdriver." Matt walked into the room and shook his head at his best friend.

"Hey mum" He hold her tight. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you."

"Oh Matt" Nancy was visibly relieved. "I missed you too."

Gabby and Kelly shared a look. This was not a normal situation for them since bottling up emotions run in the Casey family. But Gabby was glad about it. The whistle of the kettle brought her back from her daydreaming. She took it off the stove and poured water into the four teacups she had prepared. Placing all of them on a tablet she wanted to walk over to the group when Kelly saw her and came running into the kitchen. "No, let me take this. You have already enough to carry" He looked at her baby bump. "And we don't want you to get burned."

"Kelly Severide, I'm pregnant, not disabled! I'm perfectly capable of carrying a tablet with teacups! Get out of my way" She took the tablet and walked into the living room where she placed it on the coffee table. Kelly was still in the kitchen. "Don't stand there and look at me like I'm insane. Make yourself useful and bring the cookie jar over here!" He did as she told him and took a seat in the armchair that was not occupied by Nancy, while Matt sat down next to Gabby on the couch. "Someone seems to be a little bit grumpy" He teased and reached for the cookie jar. "Cookie?"

"Yeah" Gabby grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"Better?" Matt looked at her and she nodded. "Good."

Nancy laughed. "Low blood sugar can be a pain, especially during pregnancy. But as I can see you're well taken care off."

Gabby laughed. "Absolutely. If Matt and Kelly had their way, I would sit on the couch all day. They like to bubble wrap me."

"We tried." Matt looked at his mother. "But we failed. She's not having it."

"That's good." Nancy said. "It's important to be active and to do some work. Otherwise you would think too much about everything and freak out."

"Thank you" Gabby sighed. "Finally someone who agrees with me."

"Looks like you're fighting a losing battle, man." Kelly teased.

"I don't care." Matt took Gabby's hand. "As long as she's happy."

"Speaking of it" Gabby shared a look with Nancy. "Your mum and I want to drive to the baby store in about half an hour. How are you progressing with the cribs?"

"There's still some work to do and we haven't decided which color we'll use to paint them."

"I want white, I think."

"Then white it is." Matt looked at Kelly. "You're a genius."

Gabby was confused. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Kelly chuckled. "I told him to buy white paint because I was sure you would choose white."

"Probably because you heard me talking to Sylvie at the firehouse last week." Gabby rolled her eyes and looked at her future mother in law. "Let's get ready for baby shopping so these two geniuses can continue their work."

Nancy nodded. "But before we do that, I need to talk to you, Matt." She took a deep breath. " I already told Gabby that I've some savings and I want to buy something for my grandchildren. I want to buy the furniture for the nursery" Matt wanted to say something but his mother cut him short. "I know what you want to say. I know I don't have to do this but I want to. The truth is, the savings aren't mine. Well they are now but they were your dad's and I don't want the money. I want to put it to good use."

"Mum" Matt didn't know what to say. "What made you think I would want the money?"

"Oh I don't think that. I'm pretty sure you don't want it and that's why I give it to my grandchildren. I'll buy the furniture and maybe some other things and put the rest into a college fund." Nancy got up and walked over to her son. She took both his hands in hers. "Matt, you and I both know that your father was, pardon my French, a class A asshole." Matt just nodded his head. "But your babies will never know him and they'll need some money when they start college and we'll prove your father wrong of all the nasty things he said about you. You're a great firefighter with a lovely wife and soon you'll have two beautiful babies. He was the failure, not you." Tears were rolling down Nancy's cheeks and she hugged her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you. Let's put this money to good use."

Matt couldn't say anything. He just hugged his mum back and nodded.

"Okay" He croaked and Gabby could see that his eyes were a little bit wet too. She decided to leaven the situation. "Sounds like we have an agreement." She smiled. "Nancy, let's drive to the shop and look for some nice furniture."

Her future mother in law finally let go of her son. "Sounds like a plan. I'll get my jacket." She walked into the hallway and Gabby wanted to get up too but Matt hold her back. "You knew about this?" She nodded. "And you're okay with it?"

"Yes." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I think it's a great idea."

"Hm…guess you're right." Matt looked at Kelly, who was still sitting in the armchair. "Let's finish those cribs." The two men got up and walked upstairs. Gabby grabbed her keys and her jacked and entered the hallway. She looked at Nancy. "I'm proud of you. You handled that very well."

"Thank you, Gabby. But let's not get too emotional. That was already hell lot of talking about emotions in there, especially for us Caseys." She laughed and Gabby agreed. "Tell me about it!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the delay but after the recent episodes it was very hard for me to write happy Dawsey. But I finally got my inspiration back. I felt it was time to end this story. It's not a very long chapter but I think this is exactly what was missing. I hope you like it too.**

 **Enjoy reading and thank you for your support,**

 **Miss Eliza**

* * *

Chapter 24

Gabby woke up from the sound of a fist hammering against the front door. "What the hell?!" She got out of the bed, put on her robe and went downstairs. Through the windows next to the front door she could see her maid of honor, Sylvie Brett, knocking against the door. "Geez, Sylvie! Why don't you use the bell?!" Gabby was annoyed because she hadn't caught much sleep last night.

"Because someone put it off" Sylvie raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't you, was it?"

Gabby shook her head. "Nope. I don't even know where to do that. Must have been Matt." A warm smile spread across her face. "He wanted to make sure I'd get a good night's sleep."

"And? Did it help?"

"Not really. The babies were very active last night and I hate sleeping alone in our bed." Gabby shrugged. "But I feel good. I think I can make it through the day." She winked at Sylvie.

"Good to hear." Sylvie walked into the living room and put two large bags on the couch. "We have four hours left to get you ready. Ready to do this?"

Gabby nodded. "I have been ready for this day a long time." She caressed her baby bump. "I can't wait to finally marry Matt."

"Well then future Mrs. Casey, let's get to work. First thing is a healthy breakfast." She opened one of the bags. "I stopped at Overeasy on my way here."

Gabby laughed. "So that's what you call a healthy breakfast? Pancakes?"

"It's soul food and you love it. I thought it would be nice for you to have your favorite breakfast on your favorite day."

The two women sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed their breakfast. Gabby looked at the clock on the wall next to the fridge. "We have half an hour left until the hairdresser and the make-up artist arrive."

"How do you feel?" Sylvie looked at her friend.

"I don't know. " Gabby shrugged. "I'm nervous, happy and excited all at the same time. Guess the pregnancy makes it worse." She laughed and put the last bit of pancake in her mouth. "I'll go and take a shower now."

"Do that. I'll prepare everything in your bedroom for the hairdresser and the make-up lady." Sylvie got up and grabbed the two heavy bags from the couch while Gabby went upstairs and got undressed. When she was about to enter the shower, she heard her phone chime and went back into the bedroom. It was a text from Matt.

 _Good Morning, gorgeous. I hope you slept very well. Can't wait to marry you today. I love you._

Gabby smiled and texted back. _I had a very good night's sleep, because someone put the doorbell off. But how do I turn it back on? Love you too and I really look forward to marry you._

Matt wrote a short text back with an instruction for the doorbell. Sylvie went downstairs to turn it back on while Gabby finally entered the shower. She liked the hot water running down her body but there was no time to enjoy it. Turning the water off she got out of the shower and reached for a towel.

"Remember not to put any lotion on your body!" Sylvie yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "We don't want any stains on your dress and those fancy hold ups of yours won't stick if you apply it."

"Don't worry. I won't." Gabby got dressed into an old shirt and sweat pants before she left the bathroom. "Okay, I'm all yours. Let's get this party started."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Sylvie ran downstairs to open the door for the make-up artist and the hairdresser. "Come on in. The not so blushing bride is upstairs waiting for you."

"Glad to hear that. The shaking groom is at Severide's. I swear Kelly is just as nervous as Matt." Stella Kidd walked in behind them. "So, I decided it's better to get out of there."

"What were you doing there anyways?" Sylvie was curious. Stella hadn't been at 51 for a long time but she and Gabby knew each other from the academy.

"That, my sweet innocent Sylvie is none of your business." Stella winked and walked upstairs.

"You slept with him." Sylvie stated.

"Who slept with whom?" Gabby turned around and the hairdresser almost poked her in the head with the comb.

"Well, I hate being the one telling you, but Matt slept with Kelly last night." Stella joked sitting down on the couch next to Gabby's huge mirror.

"Doesn't surprise me at all." Gabby shrugged. "I have some very compromising pictures of them."

Stella and Sylvie looked at each other. "We have to see them."

"The first thing you have to do is pour me a glass of that nonalcoholic apple cider." Gabby pointed to the bottle in Stella's hand. "I hope it's cold."

"Girl ,get to know me already" Stella rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. "I brought disposable glasses too so you don't have to do dishes on your wedding day." She poured everyone a glass of the sweet bubbling liquid.

"Here's to Gabby. The most gorgeous bride I've ever seen." Sylvie raised her glass.

"Stop sweet talking me. I won't show you the pictures." Gabby laughed, knowing that sooner or later she would.

"Oh, you will and you know it." Stella winked at her. "Because if you do, I might tell you who actually slept with Kelly."

"Don't tell me it was you." Gabby looked at her.

"Miss Dawson would you please stop turning around? It makes my job a lot harder." The hairdresser complained.

"Oops. Sorry." Gabby turned back and looked at Stella through the mirror.

"It might have been me." Stella chuckled and Sylvie almost dropped her glass of cider.

"Oh, I knew it!" She yelled. "I knew it! The moment I saw you two looking at each other."

"Alright, now let's see those pictures." Stella didn't really want to go any further.

"Please give me my phone." Gabby pointed to her night stand and Sylvie gave it to her. She scrolled through the camera roll and when she found them she gave the phone to Stella. Matt and Kelly were lying on the couch in Kelly's apartment, snuggled into each other with big goofy grins on their faces while they were sleeping.

"Wow. I'm sorry Gabby, but I think Kelly is the love of his life." Stella laughed.

"Hey, who is that blonde on the photo?"

"Let me see." Gabby took a look at one of the pictures and her heart nearly stopped. "That's Shay."

Shay was next to the two men, pointing at them and making a disgusted face. "She took the pictures when she found them like this on the couch. It was only a few weeks before…." Gabby couldn't speak. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

Sylvie hugged her. "She's here today. With you. Because she's in your heart."

"I know." Gabby nodded. "But I miss her like crazy on occasions like this. I guess I need to stop crying now." She looked at her make-up artist.

"You're right." She smiled. "Let's get some make up on your pretty face. I'll make sure everything is waterproof. Just in case."

"That's reassuring to know." The hairdresser had finished his work. "Now let's have a look at your hair. Do you like it?"

Gabby looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful dark hair was pinned up to a big knot in the back of her head and parts of it were braided. Some strands were falling loosely around her face. "I love it. Thank you!"

Stella took some pictures with her phone. "Don't you dare sending them to Kelly." Gabby glared at her.

"Of course not. He would show them to Casey and that would cause a heart attack." Stella laughed. "Are you nervous, Gabby?"

"A little bit." Gabby admitted. "It's ridiculous, I know. We already live together and have two babies on the way." She put a hand on her baby bump. "But I still can't believe he's actually mine."

Sylvie shook her head. "You must be blind my dear. Have you seen him looking at you? His whole face is lit up when you're around."

Stella nodded. "Yeah, it's so schmaltzy, it makes me want to puke." She winked at Gabby. "God, I wish I had someone looking at me like that."

"Severide" Gabby and Sylvie both said. "He looks at you like that." Sylvie but a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Turns out Gabby's not the only one with poor eyesight."

"It's complicated" Stella sighed. "And I don't want to talk about it today. Let's focus on the blushing bride." She pointed at Gabby who had her eyes closed so the make-up artist could apply mascara. Half an hour later she looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. "I think he might say yes." Gabby joked.

"I would say it's a safe bet." Sylvie looked at her. "You look stunning but now we have to get rid of those sweat pants and put you in your dress."

"On it!" Stella yelled out of the walk-in closet. She came back with a stunning ivory wedding dress in her arms.

"I think it's time for us to leave" The hairdresser smiled. "We'll find our way out, no worries."

"Thank you so much." Gabby closed the door behind them and got undressed. "God, I hope it still fits." She looked at her bump. "These two are growing like weeds."

"Okay. Moment of truth." Stella helped her into the dress. It had lace sleeves and beautiful floral embroideries on the left side. "Fits perfectly and you look like a goddess." Sylvie liked what she saw.

"I'll text Kelly to give your future husband some valium" Stella joked. "He might need it."

"Don't you dare!" Gabby shot back. "He can handle it. Believe me." She winked at them.

"Eeew!" Sylvie frowned. "Too much information." She looked at her watch. "Okay time for us to get ready too and drive to the venue."

One hour later all of them went downstairs and got into the waiting car in the drive way. "Holy moly!" Mouch, who had volunteered to drive them, couldn't believe his eyes. "You three look stunning."

"Thanks, Mouchie" Gabby kissed his cheek carefully not to ruin her make up. "Now help me into the car. It's a little bit tricky with this dress."

Everyone got into the car and Mouch drove them to Gabby's parents. In the backyard was a big party tent with beautiful fairy lights all over the roof. Golden and pink-colored panels of fabric were wrapped around poles and golden chairs waited for the guests to take a seat at the round tables with beautiful rose arrangements in white and pink on them. Next to the tent under the apple trees were rows of white wooden chairs arranged for the ceremony. The aisle between them was covered with a white carpet leading to a beautiful arch decorated with white and pink roses. "This looks like a fairy tale" Stella said to Sylvie. "You did one hell of a job."

"Yeah it's beautiful." Sylvie looked around. "We had some help. Gabby's mum took care of the flowers. Have you seen the guys yet? Gabby is inside in her old room, so Matt won't see her before the ceremony."

Sylvie turned around. "They're over there." She pointed to a small group of people next to the house and looked at her watch. "It's time." She walked over to Matt and Kelly. "Hey guys, it's time to start the ceremony. Everyone in position, please. Oh, and by the way, you clean up nicely" She winked at Matt. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit" He smiled and Kelly almost died laughing. "A little bit?! You're trembling like a leaf. Let's get this over with before you get a heart attack."

Matt looked at his best man and rolled his eyes. "Thanks man. That's what I needed to hear."

"In that case you might want to close your eyes when Gabby walks down the aisle, because she looks absolutely stunning." Stella couldn't help it. "Plus, almost everyone here is EMT certified. So, don't be afraid."

They walked over to the flower arch while the guests sat down on the chairs. When everyone was seated correctly and Matt and Kelly were standing in front of the arch, Chaplain Orlovsky approached them. "You ready?" Matt just nodded. The chaplain signaled the band to start playing. Pachelbel's canon sounded over the area and the French doors of the house swung open. Gabby walked down the aisle at the arm of her father and Matt suddenly had difficulties to breath. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and she had never looked this gorgeous before. She raised her head a little bit and smiled at him and suddenly he calmed down. Everything was right in this moment. Gabby and Ramon reached the end of the aisle and Ramon put Gabby's hand in Matt's. Chaplain Orlovsky smiled at them before he started the ceremony. To Gabby everything was a blur until he told them to say the vows. They had decided for a traditional ceremony. She looked up to Matt with tears in her eyes and whispered "I do". The chaplain turned to Matt and all she heard was the "I do" at the end.

She felt Matt's lips on hers and kissed him back.

"May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Casey" Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle together. It was a great party but Gabby soon felt tired. Carrying two babies wasn't always a cakewalk. She took off her shoes and leaned against an apple tree and closed her eyes. Suddenly two arms were around her. "Trying to escape?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Gabby laughed. "Never." She leaned against him. "You and these babies are my home, my life, my everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her and put a hand on her stomach. "Do you want to get out of here?" Gabby nodded. "Then let's get out of here."

 **The End**


End file.
